Summon to Help
by XiaoWing
Summary: It has been 150 years since Ichigo has become the "king of hell" and his boredom knows no boundaries, when he is suddendly summoned by Dumbledore to help protect the school and the trio from Voldemort.  Happend in the 5 movie of Harry Potter and the order of the phoenix.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The past

Ichigo had always known that he wasn't graced with much luck but this was really too much. He had the worse luck ever! Is life had changed rapidly after the winter war and his loose of his power.

Ichigo was depressed and was haunted by the memories of war. He was strong and knew how to not worry others with an unusual behavior, so he went back to being a very normal, something he had never been and could almost enjoy, schoolboy. The only problem were his friends that always reminded him of the old time and how they always left in school hours to deal with hollows. The worse thought of them all was that he couldn't do anything to help them. He could only watch and wish for them to stay alive and uninjured. Still he had slowly gotten used to it and life went on.

It had been those thoughts that had made him move forward no matter what, remembering Zangetsu's, his very soul's oath.

It had been a normal day when it happened. Ichigo was on his way to school when pain suddenly moved through his whole body. Not letting himself scream or fall down Ichigo leaned on a fence and held a hand over his mouth. The pain was becoming almost unbearable, when suddenly it disappeared. He had known something was very wrong so he went to Urahara, wanting to know what. A small voice, it sounded scared seemed to whisper him that maybe; just maybe his body was now also starting to disappear, like his powers. Ichigo knew that was one of his own thoughts, one that he had suppressed since the day it had started to appear. He needed to be strong; he couldn't allow himself to show any weakness. When he arrived at Urahara he was surprised to meet all his friends there. They looked at him with joy and happiness that he hadn't seen since they had blamed themselves for his loss of power. The joy was even greater, when Urahara confirmed that Ichigo's power were slowly, albeit constantly coming back. Ichigo looked at Urahara with a dumbstruck expression. He really hadn't thought about that, still poor in sensing reiatsu. When his friends started to congratulate him he, for the first time in a long time, gave a real smile that warmed the very soul. Still he should have known that with his luck, that happiness wouldn't last long and things were to become problematic.

As soon as he was able to he entered his inner world and met the two parts of his soul. Zangetsu soon explained to him that he had stored a small fraction of his power in the deepest part of his soul, were even Ichigo himself couldn't fully reach. Through that he still had reiatsu, but so deep inside him that not even the best scientist could detect it. There his reiatsu had stayed, Zangetsu only waiting for the soul to recover itself before releasing it; if he had done it sooner it would have escaped from the cracks that were still in the process of mending themselves. That had taken longer than Zangetsu had assumed and when he had finally been able to release it, Ichigo's reiatsu had already tripled, since when the soul recovers the reiatsu does the same. Zangetsu hadn't thought that Ichigo's reiatsu would recover so quickly and when he was finally able to release it without the change that Ichigo would lose it, it had become so strong that Ichigo's body that was no longer used to reiatsu flowing through it, had been in pain from the new and sudden burden. That had explained the pain, but Ichigo didn't care any longer, because he finally had his soul parts back, something that he had felt missing ever since the end of the winter war. Yes, even his hollow had been missed. Ichigo had long since accepted even him as a part of his soul and as such, when losing them, he had still felt something like an echo. Like a phantom limp, something that had been there and a part of him, but was now missing, only the pain that still sometimes coursed through him still existing. He had even missed the bickering he had done with his hollow and that even for him was a new personal low. His hollow, being part of him, had of course felt it too and had as soon as the met pointed that out and had made fun of him. Still it had been a good feeling to have them back.

After having fully recovered, his friends and Urahara and even sometime later him, had noticed that it was still rising. He had already reached the amount of reiatsu that he had possessed before the loss, but even than it had still risen even over that point. At first he thought that it may be because of his acceptance of his hollow, but he was soon to be corrected.

It had started with becoming harder to leave his body till him being unable to leave his body at all. It had scared them all quite a bit, but Ichigo didn't let it affect him. He quickly accepted the fact that he wouldn't be able to leave his body, that still didn't stop him from trying to help as best as he could. Still he wished for an explanation of some sort. He didn't know when he was suddenly pulled to his inner world that he would soon receive one.

There he was greeted by Zangetsu and the newly dubbed Shiro (his inner hollow). Something that Ichigo really loved about is zanpakuto's spirit was that he always said what he thought and always said his mind, never sugarcoating it. Well the thing he hated about Zangetsu was the way he liked to speak in riddles that often hell of confused Ichigo to no end. He had once told Zangetsu such and had as a response only gotten a long stare that told him Zangetsu wouldn't even grace that statement with an anything, even if Ichigo waited till he was old and had grey hair.

Zangetsu told him that their souls where merging. Normally it wouldn't have happened if his power hadn't come back, but through his power and the use of Mugetsu, the pull to join the three soul parts, like it had happened when they had used Mugetsu, and that pull had always existed, had become so strong that the souls were slowly, albeit steadily being pulled together, till they merged. Ichigo didn't want to believe it. He had just gotten them back and they would already disappear again? He was already in a panicked state when Zangetsu hit him and told him to calm down. Zangetsu told him that they, before Ichigo had taken the powers of Kuchiki Rukia had already existed, but had no physical forms and were just part of his soul. He was a human and when his soul noticed that he needed a zanpakuto and later on more power it created forms out of his own soul, because his soul was still formable, could still be changed, to be able to have the strength to fight. Zangetsu had never been a true zanpakuto, and Shiro never truly a hollow, but they had gotten those aspects because Ichigo had needed them. He had needed a sword to fight, something that told him what to fight and how, an opponent that would always push him to the very edge and would harden his resolve and will to fight and that was what he had gotten. Now they would just return to be a part of him, they would never truly be gone.

Still Ichigo would miss them, but the changes that he could go through didn't scare him as much as before and changes happened. He noticed that soon his hate for the rain started to strengthen and his boredom over most things that before had only seen as annoying started to make itself noticeable. His lust for battle against strong enemies had also started to arise and every time someone weak tried to challenge him he noticed that he gave them a bored stare and just left them alone. Except when a huge group of weaklings and pathetic wimps, and he even called them such, came to him. When that happened he gave them one of his hollows smiles and they all scrammed before he even lifted a finger. Ichigo found that funny as hell and sometimes even chuckled a little about it. He even had gotten a small sense of humor, that wasn't so good, from his hollow. Once he had played a prank on his dad and had almost laughed out loud when he had seen the look on his old man's face. After that Ichigo's dad not only attacked him like usual but also have a prank war with him. Ichigo almost smiled smugly when he thought about his wins. He had never lost, not even ones against goat-face. Still those were the only changes and his scowl and the others things that made him Ichigo stayed the same.

Ichigo really enjoyed life the short time it lasted. It was when his sister Yuzu was kidnapped and he needed to go to hell to rescue her when everything started to change. If he had believed in destiny he would have probably said that the wheel of destiny had started to turn. Through Urahara's help he had been able to switch soul and body, since he couldn't leave, so that his body was inside and his soul was outside. With that and his friends he started to move toward the gates of hell, meeting someone on the way he thought he could trust. That thought soon disappeared when, after he had killed the lord of hell, he hated that person by the way, he was betrayed and his friends were held hostage. Still that didn't stop him from going in a second time, not giving up on trying to rescue his sister and his friends. When he came face to face with the person that had betrayed him, he found out that his hollow powers could destroy the chains that were holding him in hell and that that person wanted to use Ichigo to free himself. It didn't go as planned. Ichigo resisted his hollow powers that were trying to manifest themselves through the strong air of hell and let himself be touched by one of the guardians. Hell itself saw him as worthy and gave him the power to protect his loved ones through the armor or hell. Hell gave him the power over the guardians of hell and hell itself, so to be of help Ichigo stop this person before him. With the new found power Ichigo quickly found his friends and was able to help them. When he tried to get his sister however he was attacked by the same person who betrayed him. Ichigo came out victorious, unknowingly receiving the title "King of Hell", and was able to rescue his sister. He was able to retrieve his sister and bring her soul back home, were her body was waiting. Still the chain of fate had been cut and Ichigo, even thought he didn't know when he had received such knowledge, knew that there was only one way to help his sister.

Through the armor of Hell that he had been given, he now had control of this dimension. He also had unknowingly, like so much that happened to him in his life, received all information of the Soul Society, Human World, Hueco Mundo, and Hell. He now knew that he could resurrect his sister's soul and mend her broken chain of fate, because of the facts that she had been brought to Hell when she had still been alive, against her will, and without having committed any sin. They quickly went to the living world and got Yuzu's body. Ichigo moved through hell as if he had lived there since his birth, moving through the hallways like he knew exactly where he was going and his friends even thought surprised trusted him and followed him even if that meant to their own death.

They quickly arrived in a room that Ichigo had named the 'resurrection room'. It looked like a scientists labor but Ichigo somehow knew what to do He lay Yuzu' body on a bed that was at the end of the room and laid her soul on the bed next to it. Between the two beds was, what looked like a small bath tub with a silver golden liquid in it, somehow resembling honey from the color and the thickness. Ichigo quickly put a mask over Yuzu's body so she would be able to breathe even in hell when she was complete again. He grapped both parts of the chain of fate from Yuzu; the one that came from her body and the other end that came from her soul and dunked them into the silver golden liquid. His friends watched in fascination how the two ends of the chain of fate started to connect and mend again. It was soon after that Yuzu's soul was able to enter her body again. Soon they were on their way back. It wasn't long before they stood before the gates of hell and on their own account they seemed to open. The group went through; well expect Ichigo, who still had his sister in his arms. When he tried to move through the gates he seemed to run against a wall or a barrier of some kind. His friends seeing this came back, but they didn't seem to have the same trouble. They seemed to grip right through the barrier. Even when they tried to pull him out they were met with a barrier that seemed to stop Ichigo from getting out. It was when Ichigo noticed that the gates were slowly starting to close again that he quickly pushed Yuzu into Chad's arms and told them to get out. The gates were almost closed when Ichigo shouted that they should take good care of his family and that they all shouldn't think much about it. At least all of them were still alive and that was enough for now. He would probably someday find a way to get out and when that time came, they would all have a big party and have much fun together.

Ichigo had soon found a library that had told him everything that he needed to know. He had become the new "king of hell" and with that title he couldn't leave hell no matter what, expect when he was summoned.

Ichigo stopped thinking about the past, because it saddened him. It had been a long time since he had seen his family and his friends. He pushed those thoughts away and started to think about the coming future. Oh how he hated that smell.

* * *

><p>I have holidays and am now starting to correct everything. I don't want to continue my stories till I have done at least that. Sorry<p>

_**Please tell me what you think**_(There will probably still be mistakes but I more or less corrected my writing style and not the grammar).


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

The Summoning

Ichigo wasn't happy. Since two weeks ago someone had tried to summon him, luckily without success. He had detested that person on first sight. He looked and smelled disgusting and Ichigo didn't even want to mention his looks. First he didn't have a nose and second he resembled a snake. He didn't have anything against snakes, but a humanoid one? Absolutely disgusting!

That person had used the right words that were needed to summon him, but it looked like he didn't fully know how to summon him right. He hadn't used his own blood, but blood from someone else. The first rules that needed to be noted were that the one who tried to summon him needed to use the right words and his own blood, but still those weren't the most important. The summoner needed to have the best intention or Ichigo wouldn't even respond to such a summon.

Of course Ichigo could feel that someone tried to summon him and who had tried to do such, but he could resist the summon and that he did. He could feel the ill intention coming off of him in waves and the rotten smell that seemed to accompany it. It still gave him a headache, which combined with that foul stench that came to his dimension every time that person tired the summon, and that was a lot, made his anger flare and his wish to just burn that person to ash stronger. Ichigo could literally smell that the summoner hadn't only committed every sin but had also died a few times. So Ichigo, even thought he hated the smell ignored the summon and hoped that the summoner would give up soon. 'He should have known better' were his thought about that, when he felt the pull toward the summoner again. He had stopped counting after the sixteenth try. It seems that that person wouldn't give up no matter what. On that thought Ichigo thought back to the old times where he had still been a normal human, or as normal as a human vizard could be.

His body and soul had since that incident with Hell merged together, he still didn't know why or how since it all seemed to have happened so fast that he almost didn't have time to even understand what happened. His powers had increased greatly. He was almost immortal, could not age or die, a sad thought when he looked back at it, Immortal and beyond till the end of time and maybe even after. He could also control his invisibility that he had gained as a shinigami and that he still possessed. Normal humans couldn't see shinigamis and shinigamis could do nothing about it expect wearing gigais. He however could. He could make even normal humans see him, could control what was seen or heard before normal humans, but that wasn't all. He could even be invisible before persons that would normally see him, because they possessed powers that granted them a clear sight. He hated these powers but was also grateful for having them since they had helped him quite a lot since he had gained the title "Lord of Hell".

He was trying to get that stench out of his dimension, what felt to him like the hundredth time, when he felt the pull again. At first he thought it was that dumb, smelly person that seems to not get the idea that Ichigo wouldn't appear no matter what he tried but when the pull got stronger he noticed that it was someone else that had succeeded in following the rules. He let himself be pulled toward that summoner through the spell that carried him through space and maybe even time. Before he arrived he made himself invisible, so he would be able to probably analyze the summoner and decide if he sould show himself or not.

Seconds later he found himself in what looked like the basement of an old castle that hadn't been used in a long, long time. Ichigo had almost laughed when he had spotted his summoner, not only did he have a very long beard with what looked like beads in it but also a very long dress, that looked thoroughly ridiculous on him or anyone else for that matter. That man, if you could still call him such since he was very old and could almost be compare with gramps Yamamoto, even with his sense of fashion if it wasn't for the eyes. The old man before him had such interesting eyes that looked like he had twinkles in them. Ichigo liked those eyes that showed both curiosity and knowledge in them, which was all that Ichigo needed to start speaking, letting his voice be heard or more specific the voice his hollow had always used. The voice that sounded distorted, like many persons were speaking at the same time.

_**"Why did you summon me old mage?"  
><strong>_  
>The group of summoners or wizards how they called themselves looked shocked and scared, quickly looking for any sign of him. The only exception was the old man that had offered his blood. Ichigo liked him even more, for he had showed not even a sign of being scared odd voice his Hollow had once used. He waited patiently for them to answer but after waiting for a while and still getting no answer he asked again.<p>

_**"What do you want from me? You wouldn't have summoned me without a reason, would you?"  
><strong>_  
>Then the old man finally seemed to pull himself together and started to answer: "My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster of this school. I summoned you to ask you for your help!"<p>

Now Ichigo was curious. The old man, Dumbledore was a Headmaster of a school. What help would he need from him?

_**"What problem do you have that you as a headmaster for children are not capable enough to solve yourself? What help would you need from me?"  
><strong>_  
>With that question asked the Headmaster started to smile and the people around him wondered how he had enough courage to speak to this being and how he had successfully made this obvious powerful being curious.<p>

He answered: "My school is a school for Wizards and Witches. We're at war with a wizard that should have been dead, but somehow had survived and now is attacking this school and its students. He is targeting three of our students and one of them is a well known wizard because he survived a spell cast by the one that has turned evil, which should have been deadly. His name is Harry Potter. I / We hoped that you could protect this school and its students so that no one will come to harm. At that Ichigo smiled, a real one, sadly no one could see it, but then he got serious when he felt the pull with its foul stench again. Before he even noticed what he did, he started to mutter irritated:

_**"That man named Voldemort just won't give up. Hasn't he learned by now, that he can't summon me with the wrong blood?"  
><strong>_  
>At that, suddenly the men in the room except Dumbledore gasped and started to talk with each other. Again Ichigo was curious, but knew he would get his answer so he waited. It wasn't long before Dumbledore had silenced the others and started to speak again: "Has Voldemort tried to summon you before?" Ichigo knew that if he answered he would soon get an answer himself.<p>

_**"Yes he has, but he has never succeeded, because he has committed every single one of the deadly sins and only the ones use the right spell, words and blood, and have the best intention are able to summon me. Still that hasn't stopped him from trying. Do you know him?"  
><strong>_  
>Suddenly a man with a weird looking eye answered: "Off course we know him! He is the Dark Wizard that is attacking this school and the wizards at the same time." Now Ichigo had a good enough plan to know what he would do. First, he would go to this school as a transfer student, because it would be boring just to watch and protect. Then he would help them with their Dark Wizard and help himself too. It was the worse to smell that stench constantly, just because that person wouldn't give up and so he would shoot two birds with one stone. The next thing he said was taken as shock for the wizards that where in this room. Ichigo had said:<p>

_**"I will help you with your problem and Voldemort…"  
><strong>_  
>At that, almost all wizards cheered.<p>

_**"…but on one condition."**_

At that time almost all the smiles fell from their faces, but before they could protest Dumbledore asked: "What is that condition?" Ichigo smiled, and truthfully answered:

_**"I want to enter your school and you could say, be a student. I am bored and this would be the most entertaining thing I have done in a long time."  
><strong>_  
>At this, almost everyone jaw touched the ground, their mouths hanging wide open and  or were to shocked to even move. Dumbledore seemed to think about the condition for a second before he started to smile and nod. Then he asked how they should do this and to even his own surprise Ichigo said:

_**"Give me a list of what I need and lay it on the floor. I will take it and come at the beginning of the new semester as a transfer student. I will not tell you that it's me. You have to figure it out yourself or it won't be fun."  
><strong>_  
>After they did what he had wanted them to do, they saw how the paper was moved from the ground and lifted in the air. After that there was a short airflow and the circle that they had just used to summon him stopped glowing. That and the letters disappearing the only signs that this being was gone<p>

In hell a really happy Ichigo went from one corner to the next of his throne room and packed everything into his trunk, that wouldn't be full no matter how much one put in (It was really useful in times like these, even thought such adventures didn't happen as often as Ichigo wished them to). He also took a small purse that would create money regardless of the current and would never get empty; it could also only be used by him. He also created a bank account by the goblins in Gringotts, so it wouldn't look too suspicious and put a pretty big amount of money into his vault. He also let Nel, (he had taken her and her brothers in) with the help of her brothers, be his representative. At first she wanted to come with him, but he knew how to handle children. He had only needed to tell her that this was a really important mission that would help him greatly if she would do it and only she would be able to succeed this mission and she had already changed her mind, even thought it wasn't really that important since there wasn't much to do.

Now he was on his way to London, England where the semester started in around four weeks.

He was already looking forward to it.

* * *

><p>Corrected one! Please tell me how it was<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Ichigo had come to a pub named "The Leaky Cauldron". It had been really easy to find and that was saying something since sensing reiatsu was never really his thing. Still it made him wonder if they really were trying to hide themselves or were trying to put up a sigh for every person with enough reiatsu to see. These wizards probably thought that they were the only ones who could control reiatsu or 'magic' as they called it. He had looked for the place with the most reiatsu in London and behold, he stood before the very pub that was supposed to have a door toward diagon alley. He didn't even have to follow the map and he still had found it at the corner of the Charing Cross Road without trouble. Still Ichigo needed to at least give them credit for having made a barrier that prevented ordinary humans from seeing it and even making them avoid it without knowing, a perfect barrier that would prevent any human to interfere with their business.

Ichigo wanted to laugh out loud since the wizard seemed to be so dumb in their ways. He could already read most of their thoughts without even having to try. They probably thought of themselves as superior to humans, giving normal humans a different name so they could distance themselves from them. They also probably tried to ignore everything that showed that maybe even other races existed that also had power over their 'magic'. With a sigh he abruptly stopped his thoughts and threw them into a corner of his mind. He couldn't be prejudice, maybe some of them were like that, but just like humans who could be very different, wizards probably could be too. Ichigo didn't believe in a world of black and white. No one was completely white and no one completely black. In this world there were so many colors and he wouldn't just ignore the rest so he would be able to call a person evil or good. Ichigo had long decided that he would make himself a picture of this world and the persons that lived in it and, no one, really no one would stop him from making his own picture.

Ichigo stopped his thoughts again. His mind seemed to wander since he had become the 'king of hell' and he had often enough found himself lost in thoughts. He had a mission to do and he was damned if he wasn't able to succeed. He gave the pub another short look before he gripped the doorknob and turned it around. Pushing the door open the sight before him almost made his jaw hit the floor. This looked so old and rundown compared to other pubs, like the time had stopped for this place. He hadn't been to many pubs, the only time when he had celebrated with his friends and family after the winter war, but they definitely didn't look like that. Everything was made out of wood and the only light was coming from above. He stopped his thoughts ones again and moved toward the man behind the counter about to ask if he still had a room open when someone suddenly bumped into him. He turned around to look at his attacker only to find a middle aged woman who still looked a bit confused about what had happened before her face changed into one of shock and she started to apologize.

"I'm so sorry, I was pushed from behind."

"It is no problem Miss…"

"Miss Weasley"

"It's no problem Miss Weasley, I also wasn't looking. Also nothing serious has happened, you only stopped me in questioning the bartender if a room was still open."

"Could you be the transfer student I have heard so much about? At least you look the age. I heard that you have asked Dumbledore for permission to learn at Hogwarts in the very last moment. Something about your application being really late, that he almost couldn't take you in anymore. You are probably very happy that you were still accepted, right?"

"Yes I am the transfer student and yes I am very happy about being accepted. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and it's nice to meet you."

"Hello Mr. Kurosaki, if you would like you could sleep at our house, it's still under renovation, but it's a lot better than here or in any other hotel and you will even get food for free." She said that with such a proud voice that Ichigo could practically tell that he would be stuffed with food like a goose on Christmas Eve before he could even protest. A quick look to the right told him that the bartender wasn't really happy about the description of his pub but seems to almost accept it, like it was the truth. Still Ichigo tried, and tried being the key word, to say no thanks.

"Isn't it too much trouble to just suddenly take in a stranger without even asking the rest of the family and I believe I am correct in thinking that you are married right?"

"Yes you are correct, I am happily married and no, it wouldn't cause us any trouble at all. Now come, take your luggage and follow me. It won't take long."

"But…"

Before Ichigo could even end his protest she had already grabbed his arm and was dragging him along, like he was the luggage. Minutes later, after having gone through enough streets to last a lifetime in Ichigo's opinion, they arrived at a bus stop. When Mrs. Weasley told him they would take the bus, he had never ever imaged that a bus, could be so life threatening, if not from an accident then from a heart attack. The talking head that he saw was okay, he could live with it, but the driving style was absolutely dangerous. Where had that man made his driving license? That thought was cut short when Ichigo needed to step aside so he wouldn't be overrun by a bed that was coming toward him. If that bed had hit the legs of an ordinary human or a wizard for that matter, they would have probably had two broken legs instead of a small bruise that Ichigo would have gotten. Still Ichigo could live with it. What really took the cake was the feeling of being shaken and smashed flat like a pancake. A few minutes later he finely was able to leave the bus and almost kissed the ground, but resisted. He couldn't have been truly hurt anyway. A short look to the right told him that they were at the right street, the street Mrs. Weasely had told him seconds before, and that the house glowing before them with reiatsu was probably their destination. It was called the Grimmauld Place.

They stood in the middle of house number eleven and thirteen, but the house that was truly glowing was the house in between, the house with the number twelve. His thoughts returned to his precious prejudice. These wizards couldn't even sense their own magic or they wouldn't have tried to hide the house like this. Even without him learning how to control his reiatsu, he had only done that out of boredom (before Nel came), he would have seen this house as clear as the day it was practically a second sun. Mrs. Weasley started to whisper something and Ichigo, even thought he had seen the house even before that, saw how the other houses on the right and left side moved to make room for the number twelve in between. The house door slowly opened to reveal three men with sticks? No, those were wands. Ichigo had learned that wizards needed wands to channel their magic and couldn't go without. Somehow sad that they couldn't control their own power and needed help. Those three men with wands pointed at him were soon pushed to the side with Mrs. Weasley snarled at them:

"Move out off the way."

"Why did you bring this boy here, have you forgotten that no outsider is allowed to even know of this place!"

"He was at the pub and searched a place to sleep, when I found him. He is a transfer student from …"

"…from Japan. My name is Ichgio Kurosaki. It is a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Molly, he shouldn't be here and you know that."

"If you wish so, I could leave." To be real, Ichigo would have happily left but Molly seemed to misunderstand him, because when he tried to move toward the door he was stopped by none other than Mrs. Weasley herself. She glared at the others while sweetly telling him:

"I asked you to come with me and I won't just send you away again after I have brought you here." She smiled at him before turning to the others and Ichigo believed he could even see a demon manifesting before him.

"**Open the hallway." **It was a clear command and the men almost looked like the moved as one to the side, not wanting to fell the fury of the woman. Ichigo was impressed. Her tone of voice could have almost rivaled that of his hollows. Ichigo was pushed in and before he even knew what happened he was standing next to the other man and she had taken his luggage and disappeared up the stairs. Ichigo looked to the three still dumbstruck men and said again:

"Hello my name is Ichigo Kurosaki and it looks like we will, till the semester starts, need to live with each other."

The men only stared for a while before they found their composure again and one of them introduced them all:

"My name is Arthur Weasley and next to me are Sirius Black and professor Remus Lupin."

Till then he hadn't really noticed, but Ichigo recognized these men. They had been there when he had been summoned by Dumbledore. It they were smart it wouldn't take them to long to figure out that he was the "king of hell" and that would be boring if they would know him from the start. He would try to mislead them for the time being. It would be much more interesting to see their faces and reactions when they finely concluded that it was him all along. They asked him some questions, but he was soon accepted, even if that meant that he for now was seen as a burden and unwanted. He noticed their stares in his back and how Lupin, Mr. Weasley and Siruis Black seemed to follow his every movements and inside he smirked to himself. This would truly be interesting. The inner smirk was soon lost when he was caught with two hands from behind. Two boys, who were probably twins, suddenly bombarded him with questions. He calmly answered them before the hated question appeared. Was this his hair color and where he had he gotten the dye if it wasn't.

"_**My hair color is natural!"**_ Ichigo said in a calm voice, but everyone noticed how his scowl suddenly deepened and anger was suddenly radiated of his very being.

"Did you hear that Fred, he said his color is natural!"

"Yes, I heard it George, but do you believe him?"

"Why should we, we don't know him!"

"Then we should do that now, hey my name is Fred and this is George!"

"Wait; is today your name or my name Fred?"

"It should be my name today or have I misunderstood something?"

"No, I think you're right."

When the twins started to discuss about their names, Ichigo had stopped listening and had sat down on a chair near a table. When he had just made himself comfortable a girl came running down the stairs. She had bushy brown hair and seemed to be searching for something. As soon as she had spotted him, she was already darted toward him. It wasn't even a second later before his ears started to ring; he had never seen someone talk so fast. Even the midget had at least give him time to answer between one of her questions, but with this girl it was different. He didn't have a change. That was till he said:

"**STOP,**how do you expect someone to answer, if you don't even give them any time to?" He let out a sigh before answering a few questions she had directed toward him.

"First: My name is Ichigo Kurosaki; Second: Yes, I'm a transfer student; Third: I'm from Japan and Fourth: No they don't teach us the same magic there."

It was quiet at first, well till the twins started to laugh and roll on the floor, since they didn't have the strength to hold themselves up, that was quickly followed by light snickering coming from the adults. Not even a second later the girl's face started to slowly turn red, till even a tomato couldn't rival such a vivid color. Ichigo truthfully didn't understand till the twins laughed out:

"Someone can stop THE Hermionie Granger when she starts talking nonstop. Ha ha ha I can't believe it; she was finally stopped."

Then the twin wiped away the tears, which had started to form in his eyes. Their eyes met Hermionie's eyes for a second time and they started to laugh again. From all that laugher a boy had come down to probably see what happened. When he saw the scene they were making, he also started to laugh. When the boy had found his voice again, he for the first time truly noticed Ichigo. He walked over to him and held out his hand.

"Hallo, my name is Ron Weasley and I hope that it is nice to meet you." Ichigo gave a small smile.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, transfer student from Japan. Likewise."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

A very stressful day!

Ichigo hadn't been happy like this since long ago. It was nice to have contact with other people. Of course he had been happy when Nel started to be part of his life, but she acted her looks. She was like a little kid and those, however adorable they are can be annoying and tiring. Now he finally also had contact with older people and it was refreshing to say at least. In hell there also existed older people but somehow he never really got to talk to them and often Nel and her brothers were his only companions.

It had been a few days since he had arrived and he was fully enjoying himself, even though no one really say that since his expression expect for the scowl never really changed. This lively family also reminded him of his old friends and Ichigo missed them dearly. They was no replacement for his friends, but at least like this he could pretend that they were next to him even for just a little while. Ron was somehow like Renji, loud and thickheaded, but also very loyal always being there when one truly needed him. Hermine was somehow like Rukia in her way of speaking. Rukia would have more likely started to draw while Hermine was quickly to read a book, their hobbies nothing alike. He was somehow thankful that Hermine wasn't truly Rukia because he already felt so very tired from her constant questioning.

He had once let his own question slip and soon all hell broke loose, even thought Ichigo already knew the answer for his question.

"Why do you need to use these wands anyway?" He had foolishly asked and Hermine was quick to react.

"You don't know why we need those wands?"

When he nodded everything became quiet. Even the twins stopped playing around to listen. It was like they were waiting for a match to start. Hermine was the one that started it.

"These wands…" She held her own one high in the air. "…are used to control our magic flow, so we will be able to use it. Without our wands we can't use magic. It would be almost like we are muggles!" Ichigo had known that, but he had still hoped he was wrong and they were just using wands to make it easier to control their own 'magic'. Still Hermine's answer had brought up a new question.

"What are muggles." It became quiet again before Hermine started to go into her lecture mode again.

"Muggles are non magic people and do not know of our existents. Let me ask you something. You don't seem to have a wand and you also don't know what wands are for. Without that knowledge how are you able to use magic?"

Ichigo couldn't hold himself back. He started to laugh hard. Oh how right he was. They really had given normal humans another name to be able to distant themselves from normal humans. He received many looks thrown his way but ignored them. Those looks thrown his way were probably caused through his laugher about a normal, really not that funny answer and because he was laughing. They had never heard him laugh, not even smile before.

"What's so funny?" Hermine asked, angry that someone was laughing over her lecture.

"Sorry" Ichigo apologized "inside joke", 'with myself' he thought quietly to himself while his smile slowly morphed back into his normal scowl.

Hermine who had thought about his previous question suddenly had one of her own and lost no time to ask Ichigo about it.

"If you don't know what wants are for and don't possess one, how are you able to use magic?" She was curious. She had never seen Ichigo pull out a wand for anything. He always did everything himself, but he was also never surprised about the wizard stuff, so he would have to be a squib, but he wouldn't have been able to go to Hogwarts if he was one so that also couldn't be.

"I do my magic with my own hands. Why? Does it matter?"

"**What"** They all but screamed together before Hermine started to go into one of her rants "But that's not possible. You can't use magic without an item to control the flow of it. Could you demonstrate one spell of yours?"

"Yes I could, but it wouldn't be such a good idea!"

"Why wouldn't it be one?" Hermine asked skeptical.

"Because the spells I use are highly destructive. I often use them for combat and nothing else. Those spells I use are for causing explosions, ripping the soul out of the body and protection of course, like your shield spells. I also know some healing spells, but they shouldn't be used on people that are completely healthy and uninjured. Maybe I could show you pure magic in its unused form, would that be enough to convince you?" 

Hermine's and everyone else eyes for that matter became large. They all stared at him for a second before Hermine started to nod her head enthusiastic.

Ichigo concentrated on his hand. He slowly let a ball of pure reiatsu appear in his hands. Everyone was so transfixed on the beautiful spinning blue glowing ball that no one expect Ichigo noticed Mrs. Weasley and a boy entering the room. The boy had black hair and a bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Even those two, when they had noticed Ichigo's swirling blue ball stopped in their tracks to stare at it. It was Hermine who noticed the arrival first and started to stand up; trying to ignore the ball, even thought her eyes always seemed to wander back at it. She gave the boy before her a full blown out smile.

"Hello Harry, long times no see. How have you been?" With that question everyone else also focused on the boy and Ichigo let his reiatsu return to his body.

"Hello Hermine, I am well, or as well as I can get living with you know. And? How are you?"

"I and Ron are fine, but we missed you. Oh and this is Ichigo Kurosaki, a transfer student from Japan. Mrs. Weasley lets him stay here."

Harry looked up and started to smile at Ichigo, but Ichigo could still the well hidden mistrust that he possessed toward Ichigo. "Hello Ichigo, my name is Harry and it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Ichigo Kurosaki, the pleasure is on my side."

In his mind Ichigo had already been making notes. Harry, Hermine and Ron were probably the trio with Harry as the head that Dumbledore wanted him to protect. Sometimes it was really funny how fate toyed with one. He had thought that it would take longer to find the trio but he wouldn't cry over spilled milk. He would have some fun another time. It was really early and he was still quite tired. Ron waked him up so he could meet one of their friends and now that that was finished he deserved his bed. He needed to go to Diagon alley later on anyway to buy his magic stick, like he had started to so lovingly call it and his other needed supplies.

It was nine o'clock a.m. when an energetic Ron came running into his room and pulled him out of bed. A short annoyed noise left his lips before he could stop himself, but he still let Ron wake him and slowly he began to stand up and make himself ready for the day. He could see Ron excitement when he told him that they would all go to the Diagon alley to buy supplies. Shortly after his conservation with Ron he was down and they all ate together before they went to the fireplace. Mrs. Weasley told him how it functioned and what to do and soon he stood in the fire and spoke the needed words clearly. Ichigo couldn't believe that the wizards only had such dumb and uncomfortable transports. A few minutes later they had all arrived in Diagon alley. Mrs. Weasley told them that they would go separated ways to be quicker and then would all meet at the same spot again in about an hour. Ichigo went to the "Gringotts Wizarding Bank" to charge a bit of his wizard money. When he went in, it suddenly became quiet and all goblins had shortly stopped their work to stare at him. Even when they had gone back to work, their eyes often wandered back to him. At the very back he believed to have found the goblin that he needed.

"I want to charge a bit of my money that I have left in your care."

"Do you have the key and vaults number?"

"Yes the vaults number is 893 and here is the key."

The goblin stood up and showed Ichigo the way. When they were far away from the main floor the goblin started to interrogate him:

"What are you doing here?"

Ichigo looked at him with innocent eyes, but still answered:

"I want to do same as all the other costumers. I want to charge a bit of my money."

"Yes I know, but why are you in the human world "king of hell?"

"Is it that easy to tell, or do goblins just have better senses and instincts?" Ichigo wondered aloud.

Ichigo wasn't sure if he had seen the goblin smile at his almost rhetorical question or if he had just seen wrong.

"When it comes to senses and instincts the wizards are as dumb and blind as normal human beings. Creatures like us still possess them and so we can tell. Our instincts tell us that you are dangerous, just not to use, till we do something to gain your attention." Ichigo slowly nodded and gave the answer that the goblin had waited for.

"I was summoned. Dumbledore asked me to so protect his school and Harry Potter from a wizard named Voldemort."

Then the goblin became quiet again. They stood before the vault and the goblin opened it and let Ichigo take his money out of his vault. He didn't talk till they were back in the lobby. Then he said:

"If you are not here to harm or steal then you are welcome to come again." Ichigo gave him a small smile and nodded. Then his face became serious.

"I thank you for your acceptance. You have helped me even thought you knew who I am. As thanks to that I will reward you with a gift that will help you in times of need. **But do not use it without thinking. With this whistle you can summon me for help. Take care of it.**"

The last few words he said with his hollow voice his eyes having become slits, like the eyes a cat possessed and then without another word he left. The goblins even thought not showing it on the outside were shocked. They stared at the whistle. They couldn't understand why the "king of hell" had given them such a valuable gift, but they swore to themselves that they would take good care of it. It showed 'the king of hell's trust and they wouldn't disappoint him.

Ichigo went to the next shop he needed to visit. It was named "Flourish & Blotts". There he would get the books that he needed for Hogwarts. He didn't want to search for every single book so he just asked an employee there. It wasn't long before the books were given to him, the employee showed him some more that could also be useful and a huge pile of books that had made the employee's eyes grow to the size of saucers. Ichigo quickly thanked the man before leaving. His scowl aready deepened when he thought about the next thing that he needed. The uniforms that in his thoughts looked absolutely horrible. Ichigo, when the trio had showed him their uniforms for the first time, had told them that those were dresses and Harry had nodded in understanding. In his musing his feet had already transported him to the shop where those robes were sold. He stood before a shop with the name "Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions". He had made the first very brave, at least in his mind, step when he already wondered if he could just step back and leave again. Not only were those disgusting robes hanging everywhere, but it also seemed to be sellout and many people (the most of them woman) where running through the shop fighting each other to be able to get the best, wel at least in their eyes. He thought about the option to maybe come another time, but quickly dismissed the thought when he thought about stepping one foot into this hellhole again. Ichigo took a deep breath and made the second step. For once Ichigo was thankful that his father had been such an incompetent one, since through that Ichigo had needed to go shopping for food and Yuzu and Karin. He had been confronted with such a scene many times and was confident to be able to master even this one. No one really saw what exactly happened, but one second Ichigo stood at the door with empty arms and the next he stood at the door with full arms going to the owner of the shop and giving her enough money to pay for his robes. Still he hated those situations and tried to avoid them at best. He knew why he always hated it when his family wanted to go shopping. At the end he was always the one who needed to buy the things for his sisters and his father.

The wand was the next listed item that he needed. He went to "Ollivanders" and quickly entered the shop, wanting to get it over with. When Mr. Ollivanders suddenly came from a corner almost right behind him Ichigo didn't even flinch. It had happened to often in the last weeks to really affect him any longer. Still he wondered how the wizards were able to do such feat, him not noticing their arrival. Maybe it was because their reiatsu was so weak that Ichigo didn't see it as a threat, like someone not noticing an ant because they were so little and hard to see.

"I wish to buy a wand!"

"Yes yes I know. What other things would you buy in a wand shop? Hold out your hand so I can measure it."

When he had followed the instruction a flying measuring tape came out of one of the drawers from some old desk and started to measured it. Mr. Ollivanders, somehow knowing the measurement without looking at the quickly disappeared from Ichigo's sight and reappeared seconds later with a wooden box in hand. He opened it to reveal a wand.

"Dragonheart 15 inches, try it."

Ichigo swished the wand and at the same moment the desk exploded. That went on till the twenty's try. Ichigo's fear that maybe the wall wouldn't hold out for much longer and the ceiling would fall on them was growing with every new wand. Ollivander repaired the shop in the last moments, seconds later they really would have been hit by the ceiling. Trough his shop had been demolished till probably not even Ollivander could recognize it his smile had grown with every new wand. Ichigo slowly questioned his sanity. Why would he smile?

"You are the hardest case I have ever encountered. You went to almost every wand that would have suited you and still nothing. With the last one I was sure to succeed, but it seems that I was wrong again. You really are a tricky case.

"Mr. Ollivanders, would you allow me to try to find my wand myself?" Ichigo asked having enough of the explosions.

"Yes yes of course. Try as much as you like." Ollivander nodded enthusiastic, Ichigo wondered if that was just part of his character to be an optimist.

Ichigo closed his eyes took a deep breath and released his powers for a short time. He had held most of his powers back since he knew how it affected the people around him but still that power had been enough to throw Ollivanders to floor and force all air out of his lunge. They would both learn that it hadn't only affected the inside of the shop but a big part of the Diagon Alley outside the shop. Many had been forced to the ground for that second and soon every newspaper that the wizards possessed tried to find out the cause and made up wild theories that made Ichigo laugh at how absurd some sounded and were.

"What power." Ollivander said a bit breathless "Boy can you find a wand that is on your wavelength?"

"I will try!"

Ichigo closed his eyes again and tried to feel a wand that had responded to his powers, but could find none. When he was about to give up and shake his head, he felt one wand responding. Without truly thinking about what he was doing he went to the box with the wand and pulled it out. He gave it to Ollivianders.

"Mr. Ollivianders, this is the wand that responded to my call."

"This is…, I can't believe it. This is the wand that has been the inspiration of my family to open a wand shop. It was a beautiful white bone that glowed red, blue and black at the same time. My ancestors made this bone into a wand, but till now, it responded to now one and finely in my time the wand has found itself a wielder.

"If it is that important, I won't take it"

"But I must ask you to take it. I'm overjoyed that it has found itself a wielder. Please, I insist, you must take it."

And so, Ichigo brought the wand and for the first time really looked at it. It was really beautiful. It was pure white but sometimes it shimmered blue, black or red or all at the same time. Ichigo marveled about how the wand looked more like a crystal sometimes even being able to see through like it was made of glass. The handle was also carved with beautiful designs one that made Ichigo's heart warm to its very core. A moon, a sword and what looked like a masked where part of the design of the handle that was also made of a beautiful crystal like stone.

The last shop he needed to visit was "Eeylops Owl Emporium". He had thought about not going there, since he didn't really need a pet, but something was drawing him to there. When he entered it became quiet, unnaturally so since it was an animal shop and it was almost constantly loud. Ichigo ignored those smaller matters and concentrated only on the thing or being that was calling out to him. When the shopkeeper came Ichigo quickly asked him:

"Do you possess any other animals expect owls?"

"Of course I don't have any other animals than owls. This is an owl shop is it not?"

"Yes but I can still feel another presence. I would like to know what it is and maybe even purchase it if that is possible."

"To be honest a costumer ordered a rare animal, but when he saw it he suddenly didn't want it anymore and so didn't purchase it. It hasn't eaten since it was imprisoned I really don't know what to do anymore. I would even give it to you for free, if you were just able to feed it." Ichigo nodded, silently accepting the terms and followed the shop shopkeeper to the back of his shop where a cage stood with a sign on that said: DO NOT TOUCH! Ichigo looked into the cage and what he saw next surprised him. He had always known that there existed dragons, but to see one yourself was different. Ichigo held out his hand, lower than the baby dragons head, and he was sure that it was still a baby, so not to scare it, but it still flinched back at first and snarled. Still Ichigo didn't move, knowing that it was just protecting itself and waited for the baby dragon to calm down. And that it did! Slowly and still hesitantly it started to move forward. The head slowly neared the hand and the baby dragon took a hesitant sniff. Ichigo had always, apparently without knowing or control over it, projecting an aura of protection and warms that soon the dragon baby could feel as well. As soon as he had taken in Ichigo's aura through his smell the dragon baby had started to purr and rub its head against his hand. Ichigo couldn't resist the smile that slowly formed on his lips or the softening of his eyes that suddenly seems to give off warms. He slowly opened the cage and took the dragon baby into his arms and was rewarded with an even louder purr. The shopkeeper at first shocked, but soon pulled himself together again. Holding up his side of the deal, because he knew that Ichigo would be able to feed the baby dragon, gave Ichigo the baby dragon for free, also giving him something for the dragon baby to eat, so that it would not die of starvation on the way back.

Ichigo, not knowing how to take care of a dragon baby, wasn't as dumb as to believe that he would be able to find out with time and went to "Magical Menagerie", where after they had gotten over the shock of the baby dragon that had draped itself around Ichigo's neck like a cat, they gave him tips and supplies and even a book so he wouldn't be able to do anything wrong. He later brought himself a second book that stated all about dragon care and about dragons themselves much more detailed than the first that he had received.

Ichigo knew that the others were probably already waiting for him and started to move toward their meeting point. At that time the dragon made itself be noticed with a quick but still very elegant jump off his shoulder to the ground where it promptly rolled itself into a ball. Ichigo, for the first time really looked at it. It had pure black scales, somehow the color reminding him of Zangetsu, while the eyes were pure golden, which reminded him of Shiro's eyes. That also made him think about what to call it, since he couldn't always say 'baby dragon'. He quickly decided on the name Hades. It wasn't really some amazing name that one would expect for a dragon, but, but he could remember it and it was easy, at least for him, to say.

He was now carrying Hades in his harms when he noticed that he had been the first to arrive, which surprised him since he had thought that they would all meet in an hour and that should have been over long ago. When the others finally arrived as well and noticed the dragon in Ichigo's arms they started to scream, everyone because of different reasons:

**Fred and George: **  
>"Awesome, you have a dragon:"<p>

"Where did you get it and did you really have enough money for a dragon?"

"If you have so much money could you borrow us some for the shop we want to open?"

"Can we also borrow the dragon for some pranks when we are at it?"

**Hermine:**

"Do you even know how hard it is to take care of a dragon, how can you be so irresponsible?"

**Mrs. and Mr. Weasley:**

"That dragon even if it is only a baby will not come into my house."

"Calm down Molly, he should have a reason for this."

**Ron and Harry:**

"That is so unfair. I don't even have a pet anymore and now you even have such a wicked dragon."

"Ron calm down, but to be real that is wicked. Where did you get it and what is its name?"

"I named it Hades and no I didn't buy it. It was a gift from a shopkeeper when he saw that I was able to take care of him. This little dragon wouldn't eat nor drink and when I came near it, it started to purr. The shopkeeper gave it to me, because he didn't want to let it die. The one that had ordered him, had not wanted him in the end and had just left it at the shop."

They all started to calm down after Ichigo's explanation. Even Mrs. Weasley had decided to let it into the house. Ron, Harry, Fred and George didn't leave Hades and him alone till late into the night and Hermine started to question him again. The evening and night were really stressful, he didn't know if he thought about Hades or himself when he thought back since he had also needed to explain Hades to the rest of the house members. He lay Hades down on one of his pillows and then quickly went to bed himself, he was dead to the world before he even hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>I changed the name of the dragon from Ryuu to Hades. I just couldn't resist. Sorry to those that like the name Ryuu better.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPER 5

Problems arising!

It was quiet. Ichigo hated it when it was quiet, that meant that nothing was happening and that came hand in hand with boredom. Well he was bored, everyone else seemed to be stiff and anxious. The trio and most of all Harry seemed to be on the edge about to fall down but still somehow hanging on. Ichigo waited a moment longer before he decided that he was probably the only one that bring a bit of noise back and stood up. He moved toward the one who he believed was the cause of this hateful quiet and touched his shoulder. He was rewarded with a loud shout of surprise coming from Harry. Everyone looked at him like he had just touched a grenade, but Ichigo didn't care what they thought, he had never cared, if he had then he would have dyed his hair black long ago. He wanted to go what was going on. He didn't care as long as the boredom would just disappear. He hated his hollow for strengthening it, but now that it was he needed to somehow live with it. Still he got no answer and so remained in the dark. He hated it when he was left out, because that meant that there existed surprises and he was very wary of surprises. He had learned the hard way that surprises aren't really always good. First it had been his father that had thrown him a truly embarrassing party and had invited all his friends. Than it was Aizen that suddenly showed his real face and betrayed everyone, wanting to use Karakura to create his very own king's key. Then, when his power had come back, the pain, losing, if not truly, Zangetsu and Shiro and later on being forever imprisoned in hell. The last hated surprise had been with Nel. Of course he loved her dearly; she was like a little sister to him, but sometimes her little (and they were everything else expect little) surprises caused such chaos that he had been forced to work extra hours without getting any sleep to repair the damage she had done. He gave a sigh and just stopped thinking about it. The only thing he could do was hope that it wouldn't in any way affect him.

It was when Harry started to put more formal clothes on that Ichigo had decided to find out himself. It was better knowing and being prepared, then suddenly being thrown into a situation that he didn't know how to handle. Without letting anyone notice he followed Mr. Weasley and Harry on their way to wherever they went. He had at first needed to make sure that Hades wouldn't follow him and stay put, since the baby dragon didn't feel so comfortable around others without him. He reassured Hades that he would come back soon enough and that he didn't have to worry before Hades finally agreed to stay without trying to follow him seconds later.

Now Mr. Weasley was seems to tell Harry details or something else, because through the whole conversation only Mr. Weasley talked while Harry only nodded his head. Sadly Ichigo couldn't understand what was being said. He probably would have, if he had changed into his now true form or if he had made himself invisible, but Ichigo still didn't want to resort to those methods so he wasn't able to hear it. They stood before an old phone box and this time Ichigo did need to turn invisible to be able to see what numbers Mr. Weasley pressed. Seconds later the phone box or more like the inside of the phone box started to move and soon Mr. Weasley and Harry disappeared. Ichigo stayed invisible and moved into the phone box, quickly pressing the same numbers and having the feeling he stood in a lift when it started to move. When he arrived the first thing he did was curse those damn wizards' transport systems, hating them even more ( if that was really possible). The second thing was trying to find Mr. Weasley and Harry in the mass of people all around them. He soon spotted them and started to follow him, while avoiding people that would have run into him, or more like through him. It didn't hurt put the feeling was disturbing to say at last and Ichigo tried to avoid it. They moved through many different corridors and floors before they finally reached their destination, or at least what Ichigo believed it to be. Ichigo had one's even wished that he had stayed home. This stress wasn't really worth it, but he had already been so far and didn't want to stop seconds before reaching his goal. Mr. Weasley stayed outside, saying that he wasn't allowed to go in and Harry needed to enter alone. Ichigo was quick to follow, before Harry decided to close it behind him, believing him to be alone. Ichigo looked around. The room looked like a normal old courtroom, smaller in size, but still based on the same design. Harry they requested Harry to sit on a chair in the middle of the room. He looked more stressed and anxious than ever and it was understandable. He was the focus of attention and sat in the middle were everyone had a good view of him.

Ichigo spotted someone with red hair sitting in one of the chairs to the left and already knew that this person was probably related to the Weasleys. At the front pedestal sat a man he knew to be Fudge. He had seen him in some of the moving pictures of the newspaper. If he remembered correctly, he was the minister. Ichigo tried to remember the full name, but he had always had trouble remembering names. To him it wasn't really important anyway. Ichigo already knew enough. Fudge was a lunatic that didn't know why he was sitting on this chair and having the position of the minister for anyway. He was a paranoid bastard that always thought that others were trying to steal the position of the minister from him.

Ichigo had long since known how to analyze a person and that ability had helped him greatly when it came to friend or foe and later on when he needed to know who was lying and who was telling the truth. That was important when he needed to judge souls, knowing who had finally understood and accepted their mistakes and who needed longer. Still, as the lord of hell, this ability had even strengthened and now he was even able to read minds, he just didn't use it so often since he himself had always liked his privacy. It was like the saying: 'Do unto others as you would have them do unto you!" Still when he needed it he would use it, because he saw it as a necessary.

That still didn't mean that he enjoyed it, … only sometimes when the sadistic site of his hollow seemed to want to show its ugly head. This was one of those moments. He wanted to know what the 'could be Weasley' thought about. What he found surprised him. He abandoned and would probably also soon betray his family only for a better reputation. Ichigo felt his vision go red for a second. He hated people that betrayed their families for such petty things. Ichigo almost couldn't hold himself back, but one thought from the red haired Weasley stopped him in his tracks. He still loved his family, but believed that this was the right way to archive becoming rich so he would be able to support their family better. Still Ichigo knew those kind of people. They, in the end, always made mistakes that hurt them and their family. They always lost sight from their one true goal, lost their path and one day died alone, miserable to not have noticed until the very end. Ichigo decided to interfere. Normally, it was a forbidden to interfere with a life of a human, but since he had a mission of protecting Hogwarts and Harry, and since the Weasley family was very important to Harry and with that a betrayal from within would hurt him as well, he could bend the rules a little bit.

Ichigo moved toward the red haired boy before him and started to whisper him into the ear.

"_**Thou are damned for a life of pain and misery. Thou will lose sight of your path and goal. Thou will hurt what you are holding dear, hurting and injuring yourself in the progress!" **_Ichigo used his hollows watery voice, but it was quieter, sadder, like the talker was truly said of losing someone he had held dear.

The boys head shot up, frantically looking around, but no one else seemed to notice the voice that he was hearing. He shook his head as if believing that he was just tired and stressed and through that the voice would disappear. Ichigo almost smiled. Even as a wizards, they still didn't believe that beings existed that could and sometimes would interfere with fate.

"_**Thou will make mistakes that will hurt you and the ones around you, in the end losing them all, having forgotten what was truly important in the end."**_ With that he showed the Weasley just a little part of the future that would be. It was Molly, who sat in a chair, her tears falling down while she clutched a letter that stated that her son / he had cut all threats with them, his family. The twins were around Molly angry shouting what he was and what he had become. Ron just angrily staring at the letter and the also cussing him for making their mom cry. Arthur trying to dry her tears without succees. The whole family was in ruins, through one part of the family that had suddenly ripped itself out.

Ichigo repeated himself: _**"Thou will lose sight of your path and goal. Thou will hurt what you are holding dear, hurting and injuring yourself. Thou will make mistakes that will hurt you and the ones around you, in the end losing all, having forgotten what was truly important in the end!" **_With those words said, Ichigo left the Weasley boy alone and went to stand beside Harry. The boy now held his own destiny in his hands. He would need to decide for himself what was best and which path he wanted to take. Ichigo left out a sigh. If only he knew what would now happen to the boy, but he couldn't tell. The second he had interfered with fate, the future he normally could so clearly see would become cloudy, hiding what was happing. It was the same with his missions. He couldn't see what would happen as soon as he was in the game. He hated and loved it at the same time. If he always knew the end, his boredom would never vanish, but if he knew it, he had always believed that he could have protected more, been able to do his task better with less sacrifices. He hated to see the tears fall down the humans' cheeks when they noticed that they were never ever going to see their beloved again. Ichigo stopped his thoughts, what he believed to be at least the hundredths time.

Now back to the issue. He had, while he had been listening with one ear and taking care of the Weasley with the other, heard that Harry had used a spell even thought there was an age restriction. Harry, when he tried to defend himself, was stopped before he could really talk. Ichigo just shook his head. Even he an outsider that didn't know anything about the wizards' rules knew that it wasn't a fair hearing. Well that wasn't the only part that seemed to be strange. Why would the minister himself come to the official hearing that could only mean that he was seeing Harry as a treat and was trying to get rid of him. Why else would be the minister be present in a hearing for something as little as an underage wizard using magic?

Ichigo followed that thought. Why would the minister be scared of Harry? As much as he had heard from the others, the only thing that Harry had ever done was telling other people about Voldemort return. Maybe he was scared of Harry because he told other people about Voldemort return. Still that couldn't be it, Ichigo tried to think the way Fudge did. Normally Fudge, being his paranoid self would try to do everything in his powers to protect himself, even against Voldemort. That meant that Fudge was scared not of Harry, but of what Harry said, because he was scared of Voldemort and just didn't want to believe that he had returned. It would be much safer for him and his position, if he just said that Harry was lying and Ichigo knew that he wasn't since he had already heard the whole truth from Harry and he could tell if people were lying or not. Fudge seemed to act like a little child. It was like he believed that if he held his hands before his eyes, he couldn't see the others and in reverse that also had to mean that other weren't able to see him. Fudge believed that if he just didn't listen and believe that Voldemort was back, than it wasn't true. That also meant that he didn't have to do anything, since the problem didn't exist.

For the third time Ichigo shook his head. Just because one isn't looking at the problem, it just won't disappear. It will grow and then explode right in your face, punishing you for not taking care of it sooner. Ichigo didn't need to be able to see the future to be able to predict that. Still that meant that he had much work to do, since it looked like he wouldn't get any help from the minister any time soon.

Lost in his musing again, Ichigo had forgotten about the hearing. It seemed that it wasn't really going to end in Harry's favor. Even thought he told them the truth when he said that he had been attacked by dementors, they didn't listen, or more like Fudge didn't even give them a change, just claiming that he was lying. This was not a hearing, it reminded him of what he had heard about the witch-hunt that had happened in Europe. There the 'witches' were tutored till they finally 'confessed' that they were witches. Often the higher ups just wanted the possessions of these people and the easiest way to get rid of them was to claim that they were witches. They were always killed one way or the other. It was when Dumbledore had finally arrived; they really had tried to get rid of him by changing it to an earlier time, and the tide had started to turn, this time the luck on Harry's side. Ichigo already knew that the hearing would end in Harry's favor when Dumbledore mentioned a witness that he had even brought along. Ichigo, seeing that he wasn't really needed anymore and finally also knowing what was going on left the room, surprisingly with no one noticing, even thought he had used the door, and strolled of. The Weasleys and Hermione were already standing outside and waiting for Harry to come out, hopfully with good news to share. Ichigo quickly, when he stood behind them, became visible again, looking like he had never really disappeared. When Harry came out, his skin color finally returned to its former glory with a huge smile on his face. Ichigo knew that even if they didn't possess the abilities like him, everyone could tell in which favor the hearing had ended.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Harry, how did it go?"

"It was alright, but Mr. Fudge just wouldn't let me speak and when I did he tried to call me a liar." Ichigo couldn't help himself. He rolled his eyes.

"That's because he is paranoid and acting like a little child. It's like he is holding his hands before his eyes and believing that as long as he can't see, the others also can't see him. He hopes that if he doesn't believe in Voldemort's return that it will just disappear. He would do everything to let his problems and enemies just disappear even if that means endangering others. Just by looking into the newspaper you can see that. Even I as an outsider see it. He doesn't want to believe in Voldemort's return and if it was a lie, that meant you are lying, that also meant that you want to make him do mistakes and that tells him that you are trying to get his position or something like that. He believes that everyone is trying to get his position, so it really isn't that hard to know what exactly he is thinking."

They had all flinched when he had suddenly started to talk. Probably they hadn't really noticed him. They didn't even react to his speech, only to his sudden appearing behind them:

"Ichigo, where did you come from?"

"Where were you?"

"You didn't come with us, did you?"

"Where is Hades?"

Ichigo had already thought about what he might answer when they started to question him, so he had no problem answering now since he had already thought about an answer beforehand.

"After Harry and Mr. Weasley went away, I followed them. I was worried; you all seemed to be scared and anxious. I went to where the hearing should be, but I got lost on the way and looked around. Later I saw you all standing here and just went to stand beside you. Oh and I left Hades at home. I couldn't just bring him with me could I, I still don't have a certificate ´that allows me to keep one, do I?"

They all relaxed with his very plausible answer, finally also thinking of Ichigo's little speech. His logic was solid, and they couldn't really say anything against it. They still wouldn't have said anything against it even if they had found that it was totally wrong, since they all thought the same. They thought how Ichigo's description was truly perfect and also easy to understand. His character really didn't have much. He was paranoid of everyone and that was all. There really wasn't more to it. They had all, even though some didn't even notice it, started to snicker and soon that was followed by one loud group laugh, everyone needing it.

"So Harry, are you still in trouble or is everything fine now?"

"No, everything is in the green. They let me go, even though Fudge seemed to be really reluctant."

"I thing, I know why!" Ichigo sounded almost gleefully when he said that, even going as far as raising his arm like he was in school.

They gave Ichigo weird looks before finally Ron said: "But you just told us. It's because Fudge is paranoid right? He is scared that Harry wants to have his position or something like that, right? Is there any other reason?"

"You remember that I was lost? I went through many corridors and at the end of one, especial dark, there were two men. One had almost white hair while the other looked a bit odd. He wore a black… costume and wore a skeleton mask. They talked about how the blond one did his job. The blond man told the other that it had been really easy to bribe Fudge. He also mentioned that if Harry couldn't go to Hogwarts anymore, he would be much more vulnerable and much easier to get rid of. Since Dumbledore couldn't protect him 24/7 with him being a head masters and the others easier to take care of. Then the other said that the blond man did a good job and left after a quick nod."

They had all gone quiet again, their mouth opening and closing reminding him of what fishes always did, but at least they always had a good excuse for doing such movement. The people before him didn't, but he still admitted that they were very good at imitating that move. They were even synchronizing their movements. Then they all began to shout. Ichigo, even with his better hearing couldn't make out a single word they said, till Mr. Weasley all stopped them with a loud **"Stop"** before focusing on Ichigo:

"Please tell the truth, Ichigo. Was that really what you saw, you don't think that you misheard? And did both people you just described really look exactly like you said? Even the one with a weird mask?"

Ichigo nodded to all three of the questions and seconds later gasps were heard all around him. They were all hold their hands before their mouths before Mr. Weasley finally whispered:

"We will speak about this later when we are back. Ichigo you can't mention what you have described to anyone. What you just saw and heard could mean that you are already in danger, at least as soon as one of them finds out." Mr. Weasley pronounced the word 'them' so clearly that Ichigo just knew that he probably meant Voldemort's followers. Even thought he technically couldn't be hurt he still gave Mr. Weasley a nod to calm the poor man. He looked like he was about to have a heart attack and Ichigo really didn't want to be the cause of this.

They had soon arrived back at home. They all moved through the door with Ichigo right behind them. The only one that should have found it weird was Mrs. Weasley, a.k.a. Molly who never shown him the piece of paper in her hast to get inside, but she still didn't seem to notice and so he let it be. The longer they didn't discover that he was the powerful being that they had summoned the longer his fun would continue. That was really the fault of his hollow, because now he loved to how his hollow loved to say "fuck with other minds" and seeing this as some sort of sick game. Ichigo marveled over how fun this game of his really was or it had only become fun because he had been influenced trough his hollows characteristics.

He was soon brought into the living room where they all quickly sat down and almost seemed to interrogate him, saying that they needed all details. Ichigo quickly noticed a at least for him new arrival. Normal people would probably say that he was creepy and weird, but Ichigo had seen his share of weird and creepy people and his standards were pretty high when it came to this. They called him Moody. Still his appearance was probably something that even Ichigo found when not weird, at least interesting. For one, he seemed to have lost a leg, since now he used a peg leg, or whatever one calls the wood stump that was used as a replacement for a real leg. Ichigo thought that he gave a very good impression of a pirate, he even possessed only one real eye, the other was sadly not covered with an eye patch. It was a bit disappointing, but the other eye was really interesting so he forgave the pirate 'wannabe'. The interesting eye, if you really could call it an eye, looked like glass and swirled around in the metal fixation, like it was hungrily trying to see everything but couldn't without moving around so much. The other real eye was focused solely on him. He was probably trying to analyze the situation that he had witnessed and Ichigo at the same time. Moody was probably also a paranoid one, but Ichigo didn't care, a bit paranoia was never bad, it let you stay alive in times like these.

Ichigo had learned that the man in the black cloak and the skeleton mask was probably a death eater. It somehow reminded him of hollows, but Ichigo was pretty sure that hollows would be better fighters. It was like ant vs. elephant, unsurprisingly the elephant won, not even really noticing the ant that he had suddenly squished under its foot. The death eaters were followers of Voldemort, like he had already expected, and were all full-blooded nobles. Ichigo hated it when people categorized others after their heritage since he could also sympathize with them. He wasn't complete human, shinigami or hollow for that matter. He wasn't sure if he even fit into any categories at all or if he was a complete new and different species all together. He could even be counted as wizard because wizards where people with spiritual awareness who had learned how to use it. If a person was spiritual aware, his family members and children were probably also spiritual aware. It could be seen with his family. His dad had been a shinigami and even thought he had given up his powers, his children had still inherited the awareness of the spiritual world.

At the beginning there were probably only few people who could use reiatsu or magic like they called it. Those people started to slowly learn that others like them also existed. They started to form groups, those groups slowly grew till after thousands of years a community had formed that called themselves wizards and witches. Those communities learned more and more how to manipulate the reiatsu flow, till they had constructed a way to use it in different ways like spells. Still they had probably forgotten how the first wizards came to be. Sometimes people with high reiatsu since birth were born from non spiritual aware parents. Those probably had been the first wizards, so even the nobles, who had a long list of only wizards in their family tree, probably weren't as pure-blooded as they believed. It was the same with king and queens. They too had ancestors that had been commoners, but had become leaders, when the need for one to lead had been grand. Ichigo nodded, accepting his own thoughts as true. Happy with his conclusion Ichigo went up to his room to finely sleep, only to notice two steps before his door that he had forgotten something. Hades was probably still waiting for him, already scared out of his mind about Ichigo maybe not coming back. Ichigo quickly entered the room. Hades really still lay on his bed. Out of distressed he had started to let smoke coming out of his nostrils and now the whole room smelled like it had burned. Ichigo took Hades in his arms and rubbed him apologetically over his snot, trying to calm the crying dragon down. It took some while but he was finally able to calm the crying baby dragon down. Laying him next to him, Ichigo was finally able to close his eyes and at least for now cut himself of from the rest of the world, for now his worries and the stress forgotten, finally for once finally able to truly sleep. Still his what should have been restful sleep was disturbed through nightmares. Nightmares about thousands of crying baby dragons that all looked up to him and the worse of all in the middle, because in the middle stood a crying Nel that seemed to shout with a loud determinate voice toward the sky:

"I am coming Itsugo, if you want it or not and I won't leave even if you beg. I am coming!"

With that Ichigo awoke and almost shouted out in fright, stopping himself only in the last second. He quickly jumped out of bed with sweat running down his face. He knew that hadn't just been a nightmare. That had been Nel's silent resolution, a decleration of will. She was coming and he knew that what followed her was coming as well. Trouble!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The beginning!

Ichigo had already packed every that he would need. The material was all stocked in his bottomless bag. Hades was sitting on his shoulders, purring, looking like he didn't even know the world depressed and lonely. Hades nothing like the scared little baby dragon that he had first seen through the bars of the cage. He looked much healthier. Even his color seemed to be more radiant and bright. The only thing that Ichigo had trouble with was his weight. Off course he had known that when Hades began eating again that his weight would increase, but this was an extreme change. Not only that, but Ichigo somehow had the feeling that not only the weight had increased, but also the size. It was almost as if he had gotten bigger, but that couldn't be true, dragons didn't grow that quickly, right? He wasn't so sure.

His nightmare hadn't decreased Ichigo's paranoia one bit, now he even felt like his dragon was mocking him with sudden growth spurts. He hated surprises. Ichigo looked to the right, where he huge mirror was positioned. He gave a sigh about how bad he looked. He had huge sacks under his eyes and looked very, very tired. His scowl deepened some more. He quickly dressed himself and went downstairs, toward the living room where breakfast was waiting. The others that were all waiting for the rest to arrive needed only a singly glance to know that they really should stay away from him till his mood had improved. Mrs. Molly almost screamed in fright when she had seen his face. The back sags under his eyes, combined with the deepened scowl almost made him look like some being from hell that you definitely didn't want to mess with. If his dark and irritated looking face still wasn't enough of a warning, then at least his aura, even thought one could only feel it, promised a long and painful death to anyone who even dared to step into his vicinity.

Even thought Ichigo didn't notice the aura even he had the feeling that whoever even dared to annoys him would never be found. They were on their way to platform ¾, a dog or maybe a wolf was running next to them and Ichigo was pretty sure that this wolf was no other than a transformed Sirius Black who, at least in his opinion was happy about finally getting out. It was understandable when one lived in such a house and Ichigo believed that he had been trapped there for a long time, without being able to leave. It was a miracle that he still hadn't lost his sanity.

Harry was quick to follow the wolf when he entered a cabin. Ichigo knew that they were talking with each other, but for once didn't have any interest in listening on them. That was private, family matters and he sure as hell wouldn't interfere with that. They talked for a few minutes before the returned, both looking much happier, even thought it was hard to tell with Sirius. He was able to almost perfectly read humans, animals not included. They spoke with their body language and were often much easier to understand than humans, but a human turned animal was a bit harder. Still if Ichigo looked at Sirius tail, it really wasn't that hard. It was wagging with much more vigor. Ichigo was puzzled when they stopped right before a wall, even thought it didn't take him long to sense the reiatsu before him and figure it out. They stood before the wall between the platform three and four. Ichigo, who was already able to look through the barrier, could see the other end and quickly moved through without any encouragement. The others quickly followed, even though they still had puzzled looks on their faces, probably still trying and failing to figure out the enigma called Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Hey Ichigo…" Ron finally had gotten enough courage to ask "…how did you know that you were supposed to run through the wall?" Ichigo decided to answer truthfully.

"I sensed the magic that was coming from the wall. It didn't take me long to be able to look through the barrier and see the other side, this platform I quickly went through it, so the others would hurry up and follow. The train is about to leave! Did I misinterpret something?"

"No, but how could you see the through the spell? No one is able to see through it. The spell is supposed to stop anyone from noticing or even seeing through it!" This time it was Hermine who started to questioning him.

"Where I come from, everyone is able to detect and see through spells, at least most of them. We can feel each other through our magic and quickly know where the others are and when we don't want to be found in that way, we can control the magic outflow that is leaving our body. One needs to be able to magic without a wand to be able to do that however!" Ichigo tried to use a dismissive tone, but Hermine wouldn't let go that easily from finding out something new.

"So you would be able to tell our exact locations even when we are out of your eye sight or on another continent?"

"Yes I would be able to as long as I have at least met you ones. I can't detect something that I don't know now can I? I also used my powers when I followed Herry and Mr. Weasley. Still my powers only show me where and not how to get there, so I was lost in the maze you call your ministry. The problem is that I am not a ghost and also don't have their abilities. I can't run through walls, even thought that would have been very helpful since I would have arrived in no time." 

Ichigo knew that he wasn't supposed to tell them, but he also knew that he had to at least leave a few hints so that he could later on confuse them when they tried to figure out what he was. His game was just beginning and it would be no fun without a challenge within it. It was also amusing to see them stare at him like he was from outer space. He would have smirked if he hadn't been so tired so without any further explaining, he went into the carriage (Hogwarts express) to find a compartment and sit down and maybe even sleep a bit. It happened when he finally found one that he overheard a conversation between Lupin and Moody that stood near his window..

"Moody, what do you think of Ichigo?"

"I don't know. I have a feeling that he doesn't tell us the whole truth."

"Is he trustworthy?"

"He hasn't done anything to let us think otherwise and to be real, his eyes seemed to tell his story for him. They show pain and misery that even a war veteran doesn't possess, but they also show a strong will and protectiveness. When I got my first real look at his eyes, I couldn't help but shudder. I had the feeling that he possessed knowledge and maybe even age above as all. It was like he was able to look straight through me. It was almost like he could see my soul and was analyzing it."

"I don't know why but I had that feeling when our eyes first met at well. It was like he was judging me. Not if I was an enemy or an ally, but if I deserved something or not. It was almost like he could see all my wrongdoings." Moody sighted as if he knew that feeling all too well, then he began to talk again.

"At least for now, let's see him as an ally and hope that he doesn't become an enemy. I think we can consider him of trustworthy. Now on a different matter, have you listened when he told the trio a few, because I don't believe that those were his only ones, of his abilities? He told them that he was able to locate about anyone as long as he had met the person at least ones. He might even be able to locate Voldemort after he had met him and survived what more, he can see through magic spells and barriers. We need to be careful not to let him fall into the wrong hands."

At that, Ichigo started to chuckle. He was right about Moody. Moody was sharp, a good thinker and even a good judge. Just to have a bit of fun, he coughed Moody's eyes and waved him toward him. Then he quickly whispered into his ears:

"You are good at judging characters, but you still haven't figured out the most important part right? That means that the game has just begun! Do not worry I will look after the trio and protect them, if I must, even with my life, but as exchange I hope you will figure it out soon. I hate boredom!" Ichigo didn't use Shiro's voice, that would have been too easy, but his voice had gotten stronger, the voice of a leader, one with knowledge and experience. Moody could only stare after him when he waved cheerfully out of his cabins window, the express beginning to move right after he had finished. Harry and the two that had quickly come in after him, they later introduced themselves as Neville and Luna, who had started to settle down, gave him a few weird looks, but let him be.

Ichigo had started to doze off. Hades, after quickly adapting himself to the new neck position followed him quickly after. He almost didn't have time to protect himself when Neville poked his plant and exploded in their faces. Ichigo quickly had used his "wand less magic" to create a barrier to protect Hades and himself. The others hadn't been spared and to Harry's great mortification even someone he seemed to like came by and saw him covered in slime. Ginny, she seemed to have settled down in their cabin as well, quickly used a cleaning spell while Harry had still noticed that Ichigo had been spared and threw him hateful glares, which Ichigo ignored and dismissed with a quick roll of his eyes.

In the end the trip was uneventful and Ichigo slept through most of it. He awoke through Harry, who told him that it was time to change. It wasn't even seconds later that, Ichigo could tell at first glance, three idiots that couldn't hold their mouths came into their cabin.

"Look who is here, _**Harry Potter**_." The boy, (with the almost white hair) spat out. Ichigo almost found it funny how the gorillas behind the white haired boy couldn't think of any insults and were just able to glare and nod their head.

Ichigo stopped Harry from retorting.

"No manners these people here in England! They don't even know that they are not supposed to enter a room that isn't their own without knocking."

"Do you know who I am?" The white haired person asked puffing his chest out.

"No, as I have said, you have no manner, you didn't even introduce yourself"

"You also didn't introduce yourself or did you?"

"I do not know you, but I knew that you hadn't even noticed me. How are you supposed to introduce yourself when the person before you wouldn't even listen?" Ichigo said that almost emotionless and even Harry was surprised that Ichigo was able to stop Malfoy from insulting him.

"If you really want to know, what I am sure about, since you have finally asked, I am Ichigo Kurosaki, a transfer student from Japan. It is nice to meet you."

Malfoy a bit confused answered back: "Malfoy Lucius, likewise." Then Malfoy remembered why he had first come here and was about to start insulting Harry when he stopped himself. This Ichigo beside him gave of an aura of discipline and order. He wouldn't tolerate such behavior and somehow Malfoy also knew that he wouldn't want to get on Ichigo's bad site.

"It has been nice getting to know you Ichigo Kurosaki and nice seeing you again Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottem, but as a perfect I have my duties and must leave now." He gritted his teeth while saying this, but he was almost relieved when Ichigo nodded his head in approval. This man could be nothing else but pureblood. He was probably a noble and if his father heard that he had treated another noble he would live through hell, even thought he somehow got the feeling that he really should be more scared of Ichigo than even his father himself.

"Likewise, I do hope we will be seeing each other again and maybe even talk. I am an outsider here and still do not know everything." Malfoy nodded his head before, not running, quickly moving out of the cabin, quietly closing the door behind him. Malfoy didn't know why, but suddenly he let out a sigh of relieve. He seemed to have held his breath.

Ichigo himself was about to leave the cabin as well, since they were almost at there destination when Harry stopped him.

"What was that?" He asked with awe and accusation at the same time. Ichigo response was the deepening of his scowl before he started to lecture Harry before his friends, even Hermine and Ron that had arrived right before his talk with Malfoy.

"Harry, do you even know what you had almost done?" Ichigo said with furry, something they had never truly seen coming from him. "You almost retorted and that would have meant that you would have fallen to his level. Since you would have insulted him first, he would have an excuse to fight back and all the fault would have fallen on you. When you talk to someone, you are never allowed to fall to their level. You ARE hotheaded Harry that will never ever bring you anything. It will only always cause you trouble since in most cases, the fault will be pushed toward you with the punishment. 

If and only if he had insulted you first, then you could have started a verbal and only verbal fight. If not you will show him that you are not in the mood for his petty words and that you will have nothing but discipline coming from him, because otherwise, you will not acknowledge his existents. Understood!"

Ichigo remembered his first years of his reign over hell and how hard it had been for him. This rule, that just now he had told Harry, he had learned in hell the hard way. One shouldn't let himself fall to the level of others; it could and would be disastrous.

Harry nodded his head, because right know he could understand why Malfoy had not insulted Ichigo. One really didn't want to be the cause of Ichigo's bad mood or on the receiving end of his furry. Ichigo could be really scary.

"Good, the next time you will think before you talk." With that said Ichigo left the cabin, the others silently, or as silently as they were able to, followed him in save distant.

It wasn't long before they stood before a coach with bizarre looking horses. Ichigo could fell the aura of death coming of off them and wanted to ask someone what those horses were , but no one seemed to really notice them, so Ichigo would stayed quiet for now. It was a little unnerving when he noticed that the horses had all started to stare at him. He was trying to decide what to make of them when Harry abruptly stopped his train of thoughts with his question:

"What are these horses?"

"What horses Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Those horses that are pulling the coach", Harry pointing at them.

"Harry these coach aren't pulled by horses, they are moved through magic."

At that Harry just stared back with a blank face. Ichigo knew how it was to see thing that others weren't able to and be on the receiving end of their stares so he decided to calm Harry down and help him. He was about to speak when someone else was quicker and said:

"I can see them too, don't worry you aren't crazy!" It was Luna, an interesting girl now that Ichigo finally really looked at her. Her eyes seemed to be special, but in what way Ichigo didn't know.

Harry gave her a doubtful stare and was about to ask something else when she had already moved on and disappeared in one of the coaches. Ichigo decided that then was the best time to reassure Harry that he wasn't seeing things. He started to talk.

"Don't worry, sometimes a few human can see, what others can't. That doesn't always mean that you are crazy. Even when others think you are a lunatic, they are sometimes more of a lunatic than you, even though they can't see what's before their eyes. It isn't changeable, but at least you aren't alone in your discoveries and those discoveries are sometimes more important and more life changing then you think at that time. These changes may be good or bad, but you should always thing positive if possible and try to make the best out of it. Because you just have this life and even if you forget about it, it won't change who you are and what you want to be."

Harry was a bit surprised that Ichigo would talk to him, after he had just been so angry, but relaxed even thought the confusion only grew. He received a nod when he asked Ichigo if he was able to see them and he soon found his lips slowly moving upwards. He was about to try and think about the enigma called Ichigo when a big man that he quickly indentified as Hagrid. Hagrid waved Ichigo toward him and Ichigo quickly said his goodbye before moving away.

Ichigo himself liked this bog man at first sight. His reiatsu was warm and comfortable. He gave the man a small smile and even if just for a second his scowl disappeared. The man though noticed the change and gave a smile on his own. Then the exchange of information begun:

"You must be Ichigo, my name is Hagrid and I am the one that was ordered to inform you that you need to go with the first years."

"Arigato Hagrit-san, could you lead the way?" Hagrid was a bit puzzled over the word but let it be and nodded.

"Of course, come on."

It was a short walk. Ichigo soon arrived and stood between the first years and to other transfer students from French and Russia. The first years all looked up to him, till one asked:

"Is your hair color natural?"

At that Ichigo smiled. He liked children so much because they didn't make rumors and asked when they didn't know something.

"_Yes my hair color isnaturall."_ He had never notice that his smile would influence others so strongly, that it had such effect others. That soon was made clear when they suddenly surrendered him. They all started to crowd around him, asking him questions like 'where he came from' and 'what his family was like' till even questions like 'how the magic school in Japan was' appeared. He patiently answered every question. The question season was quickly transformed into a 'who gets to pet the dragon' season when one had noticed Hades curled around his neck. Hades, still not very trusting toward other people tried to avoid them by climbing on his head where he curled himself together into a tight ball. Ichigo quickly explained Hades reaction before the children were able to start trying to climb him as well.

Ichigo and probably Hades, if he had been able to make such a sound, made a sigh of relieve when Hagrid finally came back with the last first years. They moved toward the boats and everyone found a seat to sit down. The boats started to move toward the huge castle that was supposed to be Hogwarts. When they finally arrived, they quickly went inside, the responsibility to take care of them given from Hagrid to an old, but graceful woman, who walked up to them and led them upstairs. Mc Gonagall stopped before what Ichigo believed to be the entrée door. She told them to behave themselves while she would go in and announce that they had arrived. She was about to leave when she suddenly viewed Ichigo and with that also Hades that still had a tight grip around his neck.

"What is that dragon pelt doing on your shoulder Mr. Kurosaki? Pelts of mystical creatures are not allowed on our school. It may be so in yours but here you need to follow the rules of this school." She seemed to have misinterpreted that Hades was a only a pelt, Ichigo was about to correct her when a first year spoke up.

"Mrs. McGonagall, that dragon is alive" said one of the first years.

Ichigo understood the second her gaze met his again, that this condition of the dragon was just as bad. "You are also not allowed to bring a living dragon with you! Only the ones on the list are allowed to be brought to Hogwarts and a dragon definitively isn't one of them."

"I am very sorry McGonagall, but this dragon is an exception. He is still very young and had had bad experience with other humans, so he doesn't trust anyone except me. If I were to leave him at home, he wouldn't eat or drink anything, so I just can't do so, when that would mean that he would have to die." The children stared at him and Hades in shock before giving McGonagall their best puppy dog eyes. She could have probably resisted, but she seemed to be reluctant to do so when that would mean that the baby dragon would die.

"I will believe you for now. When what you said is true then you really couldn't do anything else about it." Ichigo gave a small sigh of relieve, before giving McGonagall a small smile to show his gratitude.

"Thank you McGonagall and also many thanks to you kids. You really helped me with my problem here."

The children gave him big smiles with a chirped "No problems" quickly following them, some giggled.

McGonagall decided that she had wasted enough time and left with quick strides toward the door and beyond it. It didn't take long before she all called them in. It was easy to see that the first years were very agitated and nervous, but also very excited. Their first school year was about to begin. It didn't take the group long before they all stood in the front, before a stool with an old hat sitting on it. Ichigo didn't pay it any attention. He found himself looking at the beautiful ceiling. He hoped that he could learn that spell and do something similar for his ceiling. At least then he wouldn't have to stare at an unmoving wall all the time. He could also see a bit of the human world and that would already make it worth. His interest in the hat was awakened when it started to move and even sing:

_In times of old, when I was new,  
>And Hogwarts barely started,<br>The founders of our noble school  
>Thought never to be parted.<em>

United by a common goal,  
>They had the selfsame yearning<br>To make the world's best magic school  
>And pass along their learning.<p>

"Together we will build and teach"  
>The four good friends decided.<br>And never did they dream that they  
>Might some day be divided.<p>

_For were there such friends anywhere  
>As Slytherin and Gryffindor?<br>Unless it was the second pair  
>Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,<em>

So how could it have gone so wrong?  
>How could such friendships fail?<br>Why, I was there, so I can tell  
>The whole sad, sorry tale.<p>

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
>Whose ancestry's purest."<br>Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
>Intelligence is surest."<p>

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
>With brave deeds to their name."<p>

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot  
>And treat them just the same."<em>

These differences caused little strife  
>When first they came to light.<br>For each of the four founders had  
>A house in which they might<p>

_Take only those they wanted, so,  
>For instance, Slytherin<br>Took only pure-blood wizards  
>Of great cunning just like him.<em>

And only those of sharpest mind  
>Were taught by Ravenclaw<br>While the bravest and the boldest  
>Went to daring Gryffindor.<p>

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest  
>and taught them all she knew,<br>Thus, the houses and their founders  
>Maintained friendships firm and true.<em>

So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
>for several happy years,<br>but then discord crept among us  
>feeding on our faults and fears.<p>

The Houses that, like pillars four  
>had once held up our school<br>now turned upon each other and  
>divided, sought to rule.<p>

_And for a while it seemed the school  
>must meet an early end.<br>what with dueling and with fighting  
>and the clash of friend on friend.<em>

And at last there came a morning  
>when old Slytherin departed<br>and though the fighting then died out  
>he left us quite downhearted.<p>

And never since the founders four  
>were whittled down to three<br>have the Houses been united  
>as they once were meant to be.<p>

_And now the Sorting Hat is here  
>and you all know the score:<br>I sort you into Houses  
>because that is what I'm for.<em>

But this year I'll go further,  
>listen closely to my song:<br>though condemned I am to split you  
>still I worry that it's wrong,<p>

Though I must fulfill my duty  
>and must quarter every year<br>still I wonder whether sorting  
>may not bring the end I fear.<p>

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
>the warning history shows,<br>for our Hogwarts is in danger  
>from external, deadly foes<em>

And we must unite inside her  
>or we'll crumble from within<br>I have told you, I have warned you...  
>let the Sorting now begin<p>

Ichigo didn't know what to think of that sorting hat. It looked like it had a soul on its own, but that soul was trapped in the hat. It didn't seem to mind that fact and when the first names where called up, it did its duty without complain. Everyone was sorted expect Ichigo. He was the last to step forward. He quickly, but to others still gracefully, sat on the stool. When the hat touched his head they both quickly moved toward his inner world, leaving everything that was connected with the outside world.

"This is weird; I was never in such a place like this before. Where are his memories supposed to be stored?"

"So you look into the memories of a person to see what house would suit him best, based on the character you are able to see through the memories."

The hat only that it didn't really look like a hat anymore, quickly looked around only to find something that looked like a human. It resembled the boy that it was supposed to sort, but it also looked completely different. It could almost feel and even see the power that was radiating from this being. Even the voice had sounded powerful and old, with knowledge that no human being possessed. Still he had a job to do so he asked "Are you the boy that is wearing me right at this moment?"

"_Yes I am. I want to ask you a few questions before I let you access my memories. Are you able to tell others about what you see here? Are you a soul that is trapped inside the hat or are you the soul of the hat that took form?"_

The hat could only stare in astonishment when, what had looked like only a human being with too much power and knowledge was starting to change. It almost looked like the human being before had only been an illusion and slowly the illusion was disappearing to reveal the true form of this being. He had long orange hair that reached his waist and even beyond. Shocking was what the horns that were poking out between his hair, powerful but still somehow graceful flowing toward the back of his head. He had, what looked like fur going around his neck, arms and feet joints. Tattoos were all over his body seeming to gather in the middle of his chest, where they all formed a black circle, but those tattoos seemed to be almost alive, like they were moving even thought he couldn't really see any movements. The clothes he was wearing looked old and ripped, but like the shadows looked like they had a mind of their own, since even without wind they were moving, almost looking like shadows that had only decided to gather to form these pants. Still even that was nothing in comparison to the eyes. When they had first grabbed his attention he believed that he could never have the strength to stop staring at them. He just couldn't look away, they looked so horrifying and still so beautiful at the same time that they seemed to put him into something like a trance. They resembled the eyes of the boy that was wearing him, but at the same time, like the appearance, they looked completely different. His eyes were a beautiful and deep color of brown, shimmering and showing such deepness in them that one had the feeling to get lost. Then, the resemblance to human eyes ended. Where the white should have been, it had been replaced with black and instead of black pupils, they were golden, intense golden pupils that seemed to be liquid and flowing, resembling the sun, warm and beautiful to look at, but also deadly if one decided to move to close to it The hat shuddered. He definitely didn't want to make this being angry at him. He quickly answered:

"I am not able to tell anyone about what I see or hear in the 'inner world'. Those are private information that only the one who possess them is allowed to share. To your second question, I am the soul of the hat that was created by one of Hogwarts' founders."

"No, that founder didn't create your soul, maybe your form, but not your soul. No one can create a soul and if they would succeed the soul would still be lifeless, only a shell, something that resemblance a soul. Humans will never be able to truly create souls, only imitations. Enough of this, I have your words and that is enough for me to let you access into my memories, but I will warn you, they are not all beautiful memories and most of them would be better off not seen."

With this warning given, Ichigo brought the hat to his memory base, where all his memories where stored. It was heavily guarded with all kind of fences and spikes. Ichigo, since he had created the defense system himself, opened a small part to let the hat enter. He himself stayed outside. He didn't want to live through his memories a second time.

When the hat had entered and looked at the memories he finally knew what the boy had meant when he had said that some memories are better of forgotten. Some of them were sad, others horrifying and not many where happy. He also felt the pain of the wounds Ichigo had suffered and he just couldn't understand how the boy, no the man, had been strong enough to be even able to stand all those times when he had been wounded so badly. He wanted to stop watching them, he wanted to scream for the boy to just stop standing up and just lay down, he had done enough, but he watched, since it was his job and he somehow felt obligated to watch it till the end, even if the pain would become unbearable. Still he wasn't able to. He stopped watching when Ichigo, couldn't leave the gates of hell, and could only watch how the gates closed before him and stopped him from seeing his beloved ones. The pain was unbearable and he just couldn't go on. He had seen enough to be able to sort him. When he left the house of memories, he was greeting with a sight of Ichigo, who was looking at him sadly, as if he was hurt even thought he didn't have to live through the memories again.

"I'm sorry that you needed to watch them have you at least found what you where looking for?"

"Do not feel sorry, I was obligated to watch them. But now I understand your words, sometimes memories are truly better forgotten. Still now that I have watched them I stand before a different problem, I do not know where to put you! You possess all aspects for every house. I can't sort you."

Ichigo didn't know what to say. That would be troublesome. The hat signaled Ichigo that he was leaving and so Ichigo quickly followed. Outside the hat said:

"I cannot sort him. This is the first time I don't know where to put a person. He has all qualifies and can join any house. It is his decision"

Ichigo thought about it, but for him it was logical to go to the house where the people he needed to protect were. So he said aloud:

"I will join Gryffindor!" It was said with such a final tone that no one would ever question his decision.

The whole Gryffindor table cheered. The first years, at least those that had also been sorted into the Gryffindor house, bounced toward him and hugged his legs, at least the girls, the boys just looked happy. The one girl that had told Ms. McGonagall that his dragon was alive was the one that seemed to be utmost happy with this outcome, happy that she at least knew one person from her house that she liked. Ichigo gave her a small smile that was rewarded with a pull on his arm, when she dragged him toward some open seats. 'This should be an interesting year' Ichigo could only think when he looked around him.

* * *

><p>Ichigo's character changed pretty much and I am sorry for this, but in my opinion he should have grown up and be able to control his anger, at least most of the times. I hope you still like the story.<p>

Please review and tell me if the story has gotten better or worse, thank you very much for reading it!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Game over!

Ichigo hadn't liked Umbridge right from the start. He still remembered her, how could he forget, from the hearing where she had supported Fudge till the end. It was that horrible voice, he really couldn't describe it, which was gritting on his nerve and causing a headache. It hadn't been enough that now she would stay at school, no she also needed to her every day that was torture in itself, if she even tried to give him detention he would blast her into oblivion, with or without rule against that. Still that also hadn't seemed to be enough for her; she didn't just have a horrible voice, she also had no manner, interrupted Dumbledore's speech. It still gave him a headache just thinking about it!

"Hem-Hem… Thank you headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. [...] The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of a vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this…historical school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfected what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be…prohibited!"

Even thought the voice was a torture, he had still listened (he had learned to do that when he needed to deal with things in hell), and had almost made contact with the table with the information he had gotten. She hadn't even tried to hide the meaning of her words, but had clearly said what her goals were and what she wanted to do! She would try to put a halt to everything that could endanger the Minister of Magic or Fudge's position for that matter. Stop the source and it will stop the problem. If no one expect the Ministry of Magic knew how to do magic, than no one would try to challenge them or Fudge personally. What you didn't know, you couldn't question. Don't let people learn how to defend and fight for themselves so that they are easy to manipulate and won't be able to attack or protest. That was clearly written in her sentence: "… perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be... prohibited!"

Soon, it hadn't been quickly enough in Ichigo's opinion, her speech ended and she left, leaving Dumbledore to finish his own that she had so rudely interrupted. It wasn't soon after that the students were allowed to leave too. The bed, at least in Ichigo's opinion was great, very soft and comfortable, so it wasn't a surprise when Ichigo soon fell asleep, at least after he had taken care of Hades.

His wake up call wasn't welcoming but still very efficient. Someone was in a hurry had had not so quietly run around. Ichigo also understood why when he looked at his watch. It was almost time for class. Ichigo, having mastered this skill through the years, took only a few seconds to get dressed and then go to class. Right in time too, because the bell had just rang. He would have almost been too late to his first Potions classes no less and he had heard that the teacher was very stern when it came to matters like that. The teacher regarded him slitted eyes.

"Sit down Mr. Kurosaki. You should be more careful! Even if you managed to be on time I wil not tolerate someone who is late in class."

"I am sorry Mr. …."

"Mr. Snape."

"Mr. Snape, I will be more careful next time."

"Good now sit down; today's lesson is about love Portion. They are difficult to brew and you should be careful with the ingredients. They are highly explosive if you mix them wrongly."

It didn't take long for them to take out their material and start. He had learned from books and chemistry that you need to use the right amount and in the right order to have the right product. He was quite good in his old school with mixing the ingredients and so he had no trouble with this. However, the person next to him looked like he no such talent. Ichigo tried to help him here and there when the teacher wasn't looking and it seemed to work. Mr. Snape almost never left him out of his sight, but as the "king of hell" he had learned to ignore it, even in his human days he had received a lot of attention and successful ignored it. When the time was over Hermione, a Slytherin, even the person next to him and Ichigo himself had managed to do the portion right.

"I see, even Mr. Longbottom can do something right and looks like the transfer student has potential. Everyone else can just chuck their portions away. Mrs. Granger, Mrs. Titrus, Mr. Kurosaki and Mr. Longbottom, please place your portions on my desk."

After Ichigo had done just that he left the room, but he didn't get far and still heard Snape whisper:

"How is that possible that Legilimency didn't work? That boy can't have such a strong protection around his mind that I couldn't even access into it. Who is he?"

It looked like the wizard Snape had tried to do something. Ichigo hadn't even noticed, it had probably been too weak to even feel it. Still a small smile started to cover Ichigo's face. In one point Ichigo had been wrong, he himself admitted. The wizards, who had summoned him, were not all naïve like he had thought. Moody and Snape were already suspicious and maybe they wouldn't take too long to figure out who he really was. That would be great, he would confuse them as good as he could. He looked at his watch only to notice that he was almost late again. He started to run (couldn't use shunpo when there were so many people) to his next class. It was "Defence Against Dark Arts", or short DADA. He really didn't want to go there, because this Umbridge person was teaching it this year (and he would make sure that it would only be this year), but he still needed to go. Ichigo arrived at the classroom. It was still have empty and it would take another five minutes for the bell to ring. Ichigo sat down next to Harry, of course after he had asked and talked to him a bit.

"Harry, listen to me for one second!" He said real serious and Harry could tell and so nodded his head.

"Whatever Umbridge will say or claim about anything at all and most of all about Voldemort, you must not let that get to you. She just wants to be able to give you detention and torture you. She won't listen to any of your claims and in the end you will be the only one who will get punished for your actions, not her. Remember what I said about you being hotheaded; now prove me that I am wrong? If the situation does escalate I will take care of it personally!"

Harry slowly nodded his head. Ichigo would have said more if he hadn't seem Umbridge coming in. It became quiet.

"Good morning class"

"Morning Mrs. Umbridge" the class said quietly and unclear.

At that Umbridge said: "Let's try this again, but clear and loud. Now together…"

"Good morning Mrs. Umbridge"

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it? Now open the book at page 23."

Ichigo opened the book and closed it after a few seconds again. It looked like it was designed for three years old. Then Hermione took him out of his thoughts with the question:

"Mrs. Umbridge, there's nothing in here about using defensive spells."

"Using spells? Well, I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom. You'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way."

Then Harry asked:

"Mrs. Umbridge…" "Hand, Mr. Potter."

Harry lifted his hand.

"But if we don't learn how to use the spells, then what are we going to do when we are attacked?"

"Attacked? Who would attack you?"

Now Harry noticed that Ichigo gave him the look that almost screamed that he should stay quiet and Harry needed to bit his tongue to do so, since he would have miserably failed had he not done so. Ichigo gave him a nod before taking over.

Ichigo gave a quiet chuckle. Still it had been so quiet suddenly that everyone had heard it.

"What is so funny Mr. Kurosaki."

"It is what you say. Let's make this theoretical. Even if the dark mage was dead, what about other people out there? The dark lord was just one of many out there. Let's say it like this, muggles die out there, because there are also other muggles who kill them. Some of these muggles are worse than others. Now we will look at it from this site. If there were no danger, how come the wizard world has Azkaban, a prison that holds dangerous wizards, who could kill us without breaking sweat? And we also have mystical creatures that could rip us apart. Can you guarantee us, that we won't be hurt out there and it is safe? I heard that a prisoner from Azkaban has fled and wasn't caught till now. What is with him? Is he also no danger?"

At Ichigos question Mrs. Umbridge became red and it looked like she would explode any minutes, the others started to nod their heads in understanding.

"Mr. Kurosaki, I will also tell you that the problem with the prisoner will be taken care of soon."

"Yes but you still have problems even finding a trace, a lead toward him or am I wrong? In that time, he could hurt and kill other wizards, can you say that he wouldn't hurt us? What will you say when we are found dead. It was unfortunate accident and it was for a greater good, because you could now catch the criminal. If you can surely say that we won't be hurt and will sign your promise on a paper, than I won't ask anymore about this subject and will participate in this class. If not then I won't come to this class, for fear of my well being!"

Mrs. Umbridge had tried to interrupt him many times, but he just wouldn't let her, now he would hit her with this fact right in the face.

"Also you are the ministry of Magic's representative, right?" Ichigo didn't even leave her time to respond. "Then I am truly saddened to know how far the ministry here in England has fallen. For you to try and rudely interrupt me, I thought the English wizards had more manners, but I was proven wrong jet again. You even interrupted an elder wizard who is well known and respected in these parts. To not only interrupt, but also show no respect towards your elders, I do not know if I can allow myself to be taught by the likes of you. I will now excuse myself, since you don't seem to be able to sign the paper or show any manner at all. I am truly saddened about the circumstances here in England!"

It didn't take long for Ichigo to also stand up and walk out of the room. The last thing he saw was the very pale face of Umbridge and the look everyone was given her and him. They also started to believe Ichigo, there were more dangers than just Voldemort out there and those threats could quickly hurt or kill anyone of them.

He was right outside the door, when suddenly someone screamed:

_"Itsugo, I found you._"

That was the only warning Ichigo got, before he was almost tackled to the ground by a green blur. Still he managed to stay standing; even thought a stone would have already been pulverized. He looked down, knowing he would see a hyperactive Nel. Only she would mispronounce his name. Ichigo asked Nel in Japanese:

_"Hello Nel, didn't I tell you to stay home and take care of it?"_

_"Yes but Nel was bored. There was nothing to do other than the paperwork and on that I have already scribbled."_ Ichigo could only think about all the work he now had to do, why she couldn't have done it like he had asked instead of scribbling on it was beyond him.

Umbridge and the rest of the class that had heard the scream of the child came running.

"Who is that?" She screeched and even Nel with her high pitched voice covered her ears.

"That, Mrs. Umbirdge, as you have so lovingly called her, is my adoptive sister" The class needed to hold back their chuckles as Umbridge jet again started to turn red.

"What is she doing here?" She screeched again, probably to hold back her embarrassment.

"She seemed to have followed me!" Ichigo said that in such 'is that not obvious' voice that it was almost as if he had called Umbridge dumb.

"Then send her back!"

"You want me to send her back without an escort and to send her back to a home where no one would take care of her? Do you believe me to be irresponsible? I will take that as an insult!"

"How could you leave her alone without someone to take care of her to begin with?" Some thought that was a good come back and already anticipated Ichigo's response.

"She told me that her caretaker that I had prepared for her has quiet. Since she is no human she can cause quite a bit of trouble after all!"

"Mr. Kurosaki, don't make fun of me. What do you mean she is no human?" It was screeched so it wasn't really a question. "That girl can't be anything but a human, she looks like one!"

_"Ichigo what is the toad talking about?"_ Ichigo looked down to Nel and had a great idea; he wanted to smile with glee but held back.

_"She doesn't believe me that you are an arrancar. Do you want to prove her wrong?_"

_"Can I, but what do I do?" _

_"I will pick you up and when I pat you on your back you will shot a cero at the boulder that is over there in the gardens all right?"_ Nel happily nodded her head before she was picked up and quietly she cuddled his shirt, looking awful adorable.

"Mr. Kurosaki can you stop talking to that child and answer my question?" Ichigo wondered what she meant since it hadn't been a question to begin with. He just gave her a smile, before, without letting the others notice, patted Nel's back.

Nel shot her cero, which was relative small because of her sealed state, out of her mouth, but it was still strong enough that when it hit the boulder it pulverized it. Umbridge and the whole class where now staring at the spot where the missing boulder should have stood and then at Nel like she was from outer space or something.

Ichigo sat her down and patted her head, a scowl showed what other thought would mean his displeasure, but Nel knew that normally it was deeper and so could see that he was quiet happy about the pulverized boulder that she had caused, combined with the patting, she gave a big smile showing how proud she was to be able to make Ichigo feel like that.

_"You did great Nel, you were truly great!"_ Now Ichigo stopped looking at Nel and spoke to Umbridge about her unasked question. "She is highly destructive in many points. That's why I left her at home, but she seems to have followed me here after she got bored and the caretaker probably run away. She doesn't bite (most of the times) and is really friendly. You can talk to her but I doubt she will be able to understand you. She doesn't speak English."

It was then that the bell rung, the end of class signaled, that Ichigo took Nel into his arms again and moved away, the rest of his class following him with smiles on their faces.

They didn't get far before the hateful screech came again "Mr. Kurosaki and Mr. Harry Potter, you will stay here."

"Why?" Ichigo asked in a matter of fact voice.

"Harry Potter interrupted my class as did you Mr. Kurosaki!"

"Is asking questions to learn not the purpose of class Mrs. Umbridge? I have done nothing expect ask questions that you could not answer as did Mr. Potter and then I left, since a will not let myself be taught by people that do not know anymore than I and also do not have any manner. If and only if you can answer my question truthfully and start to act civil, only then I will start to listen to you. Also it is rude to scream and screech when the person stands almost next to you. You should not raise your voice, but I do believe that you just do not know better, since all English people are acting that way! Try to learn and then come back with your demands!" Happy with how he had handled the situation and talked himself and Harry out of detention he left, with Harry right behind him, not looking back even ones to the shell shocked Umbridge, who still hadn't moved.

Ichigo could tell that Umbridge would now try everything to get rid of him. She was scared and for good reasons. It probably felt like Ichigo stood between her and the school. She would not truly accomplish something while the students still listened to him. This boy was too clever for his own good. He would be a problem, maybe even more than Harry Potter and Dumbledore. This boy had the ability to draw people toward him and he could change their views with just talking.

Harry laughed out loud, not caring if Umbridge heard or not. It had been so funny to see Umbridge turn red. The other classmates who were still near them and had also watched the second fight were also laughing out loud. Ichigo gave a small smile and Nel, not having understood still laughed with them, since she found Umbridge's face funny.

"I do think that it was funny, but let me give you an advice. You should be careful of her, now that I am not attending her classes anymore, she will most likely try to get you all in detention and most likely you Harry. You should try to ignore her comments as best as you could and not argue with her. You don't have the skill of speech like I have or the experience."

It wasn't long before McGonagall wished to speak with them; Ichigo was almost giddy to know what Umbridge had told her.

When Ichigo arrived and McGonagall did tell him what Umbrige had told her, he almost couldn't control himself. He gave McGonagall an amused smile, what would have probably been much more had he not suppressed it. He told McGonagall his version of the story, ending with him refusing to attend any of her classes, if she didn't learn any manners. He also told McGonagall that he knew the consequences of his actions and that he knew how to handle them, but he also told her that he wouldn't change his mind and if Umbridge wanted to take points from his house or give him detention, then she would need to talk to him herself to do so. He found it unacceptable that Umbridge would try to get McGonagall to tell him about detention with Umbridge and that he wouldn't accept those until she tried to tell him herself, which would end up with him getting none and her hating him even more. He had his ways with words and he knew how to use his tongue quite well, thank you very much.

McGonagall gave him a short nod, but behind her expressionless mask he could see a shimmer of mirth that showed how she detested Umbridge just as much as the rest of them and maybe even a shimmer of longing, waiting and hoping for the battle to be near her and soon.

The nod indicated that Ichigo was allowed to leave, or at least he interpreted the nod as such and McGonagall also didn't try to stop him. He left the room with thoughts about all the ways he could torture Umbridge without really hurting or insulting her, something legal, giving her no change to even think about giving him detention. He could already thing of a few, Umbridge had gotten one hell of an enemy and she would find out soon enough that Potter may not be her biggest problem.

Ichigo's train of thought stopped when he arrived right outside the forbidden forest. His next class would occur here soon. He believed the subject to be called 'Care of Magical Creatures'. The other students had already arrived. To Ichigo's great surprise the teacher for this particular subject was none other than Hagrid. If Hagrid was teaching this subject than Ichigo didn't have anything against it, however bad Hagrid could be as a teacher, he had the heart at the right spot and that, at least for Ichigo, was all that mattered. Finely a subject with a teacher that Ichigo could stand to be around and work with, he hadn't been so lucky until now. It didn't take Hagrid long to lead the student to a special clearing, they would soon find out why it was so special and get them to quiet down. Hagrid whistled and they didn't have to wait long to understand why he had done so. The beings that had started to move toward them looked like black horses, a bit skeletal with big bad like wings that reminded him of Ulquiorra's. They gave of a familiar aura but Ichigo just couldn't put his finger on it. Hagrid started to talk.

"This, my friends are thestrals. They can only be seen by people who have seen death!" Now Ichigo also understood why they had felt so familiar. They were connected to death and so had almost the same feeling to them as shinigamis, who are dead souls, thus also connected to death. What surprised the whole class (those that could see them), excluding him, was that the thestrals where starting to move toward them. The students quickly jumped out of their way or were pulled out of the way by other students. They stopped when they stood right before him and Ichigo could only guess why, which wasn't truly that hard. They could probably also feel that he was connected to death and were curious about what he was.

One brave thestral looked at him before it moved his head and smelled Ichigo's hand. Ichigo allowed it before he too carefully started to stroke the muzzle. He didn't get far however, when his hand suddenly started to glow at first touch and even those that couldn't see the thestrals could at least see the light. They gasped, at least those that weren't already staring at his hand open mouths, and closed their eyes when the glow strengthened in its intensity before stopping just as abruptly as it had appeared. Only Ichigo could feel the pull on his reiatsu and so only he understood why his hand had glowed. The thestrals horses had formed a contract with him. They would take and use or store a little of his reiatsu everyday and would in return work for him. He never really found out what these beings that made a contract with him used his reiatsu for, but he believed them to consume his reiatsu and convert it into power to use, just like hollows that ate other souls to get stronger.

Still only Ichigo could come to this conclusion, since only he had enough information and in the end only Ichigo knew why his hand had suddenly glowed. The rest of his classmates started to question Hagrid about it, but he told them that such an accident had never ever happened before, at least not that he knew of any and he couldn't give them any theory or explanation. They also questioned Ichigo if he felt any change or something else but he also told them there was nothing, a truthful answer would have only given them to much information and his game would have probably ended much too soon for his likening.

The class itself, at least after that little accident, was uneventful, but still quite interesting in Ichigo's opinion. Through the rest of the class everyone gave him weird looks, like they believed that he would suddenly just drop dead, which he considered doing just to scare them but in the end decided against it, since he still had a mission and for that he needed to pretend he was alive and just another of the students, well at least he needed the cover for his game to continue. So he ignored the stares, what he however didn't ignore or more like couldn't was Nel, who had started to play with the thestrals and even tried to climb one, which to some stundents looked like she was hanging in the air. Ichigo had almost forgotten that she had trailed him to McGonagall's office and even to his next class. Ichigo was somehow thankful that she was now around since was a distraction and destroyed the quiet at any given time, since she was anything but. Still the thestrals didn't seem to mind and so Ichigo decided to let Nel have her fun. It was at the end of the class when Hagrid questioned Ichigo himself.

"Do you know what has happened back then when you touched the thestral?"

Ichigo was thinking about telling Hagrid the truth, since he liked Hagrid and didn't want to lie to him. He gave a sigh, which indicated his decision had been made before he started to talk.

"One could say that I have formed a contract with the thestrals! Or one could say that they formed one with me, well no matter, the contract gives me the power to call the thestrals should I need them and in exchange they get to take a bit of my magical power every day."

"You can form a contract with thestrals?" Hagrid said a bit stunned, probably never ever hearing about having contracts with magical beings. "Isn't it dangerous to let them take, even thought it's only a bit, magical power from you?" Hagrid asked concerned and Ichigo was again reminded why he liked Hagrid. He had a good heart!

"Yes it is, but only if you don't know how to control it probably. I do know how much I can allow myself to give them and so am in no danger to strain myself in any way. One also needs to be careful not to give too much or too little, which can also be quiet dangerous. One needs to know the rules before he plays the game, the same applies to contracts. Without control it can even lead to death so we both can breathe a sigh of relieve that I do know how to play don't we!" Ichigo gave Hagrid a small cheerful smile, which he didn't truly return; a bit shocked that he would react like that toward something that may cost his life. Still he was interested and questioned Ichigo further, thought without truly thinking about making a contract. He knew that he didn't know the rules.

"I wish I could do that to. It's like communication, is it not?" It almost sounded like a joke, but something told Ichigo that Hagrid truly wanted to communicate with other beings and creatures and be able to understand them.

"Yes you could say it is, but to be real Hagrid, you don't need it. These animals or mystical creatures as you like to call them, can feel that you love them. You already have a connection. A different one, but it still exists and I believe that it is even stronger than a contract, since a contract is more about beings helping each other out with much less feelings conveyed then in your connections were the thestrals truly know that you love them and for that, they love you back!"

"Really?" Ichigo smiling softly nodded and almost laughed at the following reaction that Hagrid showed. Another thing he liked about Hagrid, his reations were amusing and entertaining. Hagrid looked like a little child (a big one) in a candy store that had just been told that it could get whatever it wanted. It almost looked like he would jump up and down if Ichigo just waited long enough. Then they suddenly heard a scream. It was high pitched, probably a girl's. She had probably moved deeper into the forest even thought all students had been forbidden from doing such for a good reason. Quickly moving toward it he stopped when he had arrived at the source to stare at the being before him in astonishment. In the middle of the forest, Ichigo really couldn't believe it, stood a hollow. He gritted his teeth. He had been careless. He needed the others to get away so he could fight without being seen so he wouldn't be bothered by anyone. There was only one way to be able to successful get them both safely away.

"Hagrid, grab the girl and get out of here. It's too dangerous to remain here." Quickly knowing that Hagrid would probably protest with only this sentences about leaving a student alone he added:

"Don't worry about me. I know these monsters. I can take care of myself, but that girl can't. Take her and leave!"

"Alright, but I will come back. Be careful!"

After that Hagrid took the girl itno his arms and run. Ichigo knew that if he fought the hollow his summoners would probably know who he was, but he couldn't change that now. He had a mission that was more important than his boredom and the game and he would damn well succeed. He would probably have been able to succeed without others finding out if he hadn't already known that others were soon to follow. The forming of the contract had let all those hollows feel his reiatsu and they were probably all on their way here to try and consume him. It didn't take long for his theory to be confirmed. The sky tore up and hundreds of hollows started to flow out of the black hole that he knew was named garganta. Ichigo couldn't fight all of them in his human disguise needed; he would never stand a change, since he was very limited in this form. With a sad sigh he changed forms, he needed to since one part of the contract stated that he needed to protect Hogwarts and its students and he wouldn't be able to do that if he was consumed now could he? Without much of a choice, since Nel in her child form wouldn't be much help and he would probably also need to protect her, he started to attack and destroy every hollow even trying to get near the school.

The trio, that had already moved toward their next class, but had still heard the scream and had made a 180 degree turn and run back toward the forest and also arrived. They hadn't expected much, at least not something they hadn't seen before, probably a spider that had scared the girl they had thought. Now the scenery they beheld was anything but what they had expected. It shocked them to their very core. Hundreds of monsters, disgustingly in appearance, where coming out from what looked like a crack in the sky, but they all seemed to almost disintegrate before they even managed to touch the ground. Something that looked like a blur seemed to break their mask which stopped them in their tracks and disintegrate them at the same time.

It looked like an orange flash and reminded the trio of Ichigo's hair color. They didn't move, not knowing what to do and not prepared for such a situation at all. Someone could have mistaken them for statues were it not for their chests moving, showing that they were at the very least breathing. Then the teachers arrived and even Dumbledore stopped in his tracks when he beheld the scenery before him. It didn't take long for the orange blur to crack even the last of those monsters, since they couldn't be anything else, and start to slow down till it came to a stop before them. Now they all could see the profile of this creature, but before they could react or do anything the crack, that they had hoped would now disappear since no more monsters were coming through it, was starting to widen even further. The monster that passed through the black hole was gigantic in size but still possessed the same mask like the smaller monsters before it. The orange blur's attention was drawn toward it, before the orange blur moved in speed beyond any human and killed it with a single move of its arm, the hand holding a pure black sword, cutting the mask in half, which caused the monster to as well disintegrate. Ichigo, who had let lose a small part of his powers, had caused the others to fall on their knees, but as soon as the pressure had started it had also disappeared. It waited for a second; standing in the air like it was nothing, till the black hole had closed before moving toward them and the ground. Standing now before them, let them all get a good look at his face and one had to be dumb not to guess who stood before them even thought he did look quite different.

"Ichigo, what are you?" came out of Harrys mouth before he could stop himself from asking.

Ichigo gave a sad sigh, knowing that he had lost the game even before it really started, one day at school, and gave the answer they were all waiting for.

"Too much to really tell you all, but the important stuff is that I was summoned and made a contract with the summoner to protect the school and its students, isn't that right Dumbledore-san. I will fulfill the contract, even thought the fun was just taken from it!" The last part came out as a whisper but knew the others had heard as well. At least Umbridge wasn't present and so didn't know about him. Maybe he could scare her a bit now and then to get rid of a bit boredom. It was Snape that first started to ask questions, knowing what Ichigo said was true, but still wanting an affirmation.

"So you are the creature that we summoned?" asked Snape.

"Yes, but let me ask you a question. What did you want to summon, because I am curious if you truly know what I am?"

"I can probably tell you that" McGonagall said, looking him up and down, trying to decide what to make of him. "We found a rune that told us a way to summon a creature that would, if it wanted to, assist the summoner in the way he had stated the contact. We could get its cooperation to help us in the war against Voldemort, as long as the contract didn't involve killing other humans, since it wasn't allowed to do so directly. We hoped the creature wasn't ill willed and the spell would work, but we never thought that we would summon a creature like you! We don't really know what you are thought."

At that Ichigo started to laugh. He, the "king of hell" was summoned by people that didn't even know who or what he was. He needed to lean on a trunk of a tree to not fall over and he just couldn't stop laughing. It was finally Nel who helped him regain his control.

"Laughing really helps, still that was amusing if that understatement is allowed." Ichigo said, wiping away the tears that had started to run down his cheeks. The others didn't know what he had been laughing about, but didn't brother to ask, since there were more important questions.

"Let me asked you, what creature are you or what are you called since you really can't be human?" Ichigo wanted to start laughing again, but held back with will power alone, knowing that it wasn't the right time to do so.

"You want to know? Okay, I am what you would call the "king of hell", the hell where human souls go to when they have sinned." Most caws hid the ground with a loud thud. Still Ichigo only gave them an amused look and continued. "…and Nel is a monster like you have seen just now. These monsters are called hollows and the stronger they get, the more human like they become, even their intelligence grows with their powers and at some point they can even feel emotions. Like little Nel next to me! She even thought she is one of the strongest among her kind, was sealed into a child form and with that can't use her full power." They all looked at Ichigo and Nel with wide eyes before Ron stuttered:

"You are really the 'king of hell' and she really is like one of those monsters?"

"Yes I am and no she isn't like them. She already posses emotions and can think rationally!"

"Wicked!"

Hermione then said: "Did you lie your abilities?" Hermione asked a bit disappointed

"No I didn't. Those abilities just truly aren't used by wizards, but shinigamis, which you would translate as soul reapers or grim reapers. So technically, they are dead souls that learn fancy tricks to kill these monsters called hollows and help souls pass on, since hollows are dead souls turned bad."

"Wait, let me get this straight. You know death gods and know how heaven is looks like even thought you are the 'king of hell'?"

"Yes, I even have some friends there, but don't think too much about it since they will probably come to visit soon, like those hollows they probably already felt my powers and are on their way here or preparing to come. We can sense each other after all. Quiet a good ability to have right?" He asked Hermione with a smile that she, even thought a bit hesitant, returned.

"You mean death gods are coming to this school?" asked Ron.

"Yes they are and don't let their looks confuse you. They are all over a hundreds. How old do I look to you?" Ichigo was already anticipating the answer, wanting to know what they thought and what their response was going to be when he revealed the truth.

"I would say sixteen or seventeen."

"I think so too."

"I am one-hundred and sixty-seven and you could say, to them I am just a child. I think Nel is over a thousand, but she will never answer when I ask and with her character you can't really tell."

Now everyone looked with wide eyes at Nel, who was just chasing a butterfly. They all thought almost the same: 'WHAT THE FUCK' Ichigo found it funny how they all had already forgotten what Nel was and hadn't even asked questions. It was probably because there had been too much information at ones and they needed time to digest.

Even the teachers had forgotten and were surprised, but the managed to pull themselves together and it was Hagrid who figured out one small fact that couldn't really be true.

"Hey Ichigo, if you are the "king of hell", wouldn't you need be as old as hell itself, which should be pretty old, how come you are so young then?"

"That's a really long story to it that I don't really want to get into, but to give you the gist, I went in to rescue my sister who had been kidnapped and killed the old one. Hell accepting me as the new 'king' after I had helped it with another problem, which was the cause of me being stuck in hell for over a hundred years now and further years to come. The only interesting thing there is Nel and her idiotic acts as well as the contracts that I make now and then, since those allow me to get out. There is much more to it, but I don't have the will or strength to start telling my life story so let's leave it at that."

"What were you before you became the 'king of hell'?" Dumbledore asked with interest.

"A human with special powers!" Ichigo answered as if it wasn't a big deal. Now everyone was really staring at him before Ron finally said:

"You have the worse luck ever." It was a statement, not a question. Ron directed his next sentences to Harry. "His luck is even worse than yours and if his entire life story is like that, then at least I don't really want to know the rest."

"Yeah."

The conservation came to a stop and Ichigo took the opportunity to change back into his human form. It didn't take them long to start heading back to school as well as for Hermione to start one of many questions that Ichigo knew were still to come.

"What is it like to be the king of hell?"

"Can you teach me those magic spells of the grim reapers?"

"Do you need to eat at all or have you other ways to collect energy?"

One of the last question was something that interested everyone so they focused and tried to listen to Ichigo's response.

"What does hell look like and which souls go to hell?"

"What…" Hermione was stopped in her rapid speaking when Ichigo interrupted her. This time manners didn't matter, because he felt like he wouldn't posses ears if she continued without letting him have time to answer.

"Hemione if you want an answer please let me at least speak out. Hell has many layers. So the souls there get the right punishment. They are divided into the seven sins like greed and lust. Souls that have done wrong in their life will be sentenced to hell. You saw the monsters right? Those are souls of people that have lost their hearts and change to search for it. Souls start to change when they are too long on earth and haven't moved on or because they had a grudge. When shinigami kill them, they purify them and sent them to the next world. Btu not all are sent to, you could say heaven. Some have done sins in their human life and so are sent to hell. Oh and don't worry. Killing Voldemort is like self-defense and so is allowed. Also I don't think he is human anymore."

At that everyone let out a breath of relieve that they had been holding without noticing at all and started to smile a little. They rest of the way was quiet expect for Nel who couldn't stop her mouth even to save her own life, but still Ichigo didn't care. His only thoughts were about his old friends that were now probably coming to visit. He had truly missed them.

* * *

><p>Please tell me what you think! I changed a bit and tried to correct as much as possible, so I hope it is better now.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

'THE CLUB'

Ichigo was everything but happy. It had been disastrous. Nel had found Hades and it didn't take long for them to become playmates. That included playing with their power. The result? Many new holes in the school's wall through fire breathing and ceros that just had happen to go the wrong way. Ichigo tried to think positive. At least Hades and Nel wouldn't feel lonely anymore with the result that they would leave him in peace. Even thought the school now possessed many new holes, the students all were blissful unaware. How, even Ichigo himself didn't know but like the saying goes, never look a gift horse in the mouth. Still Ichigo sometimes wished he could just throw her back into hell, the only thing that held him back from doing such was that she knew how to open a garganta, meaning that she could just come back whenever she wanted.

He needed to sigh when he remembered what she had caused with her actions. He could almost never say no to her since she reminded him of his sisters and so whenever she wanted to be cuddled he cuddled her. Now through him baby-sitter her and through her running around and cuddling with him, all the girls that he had been scared away with his scowl had decided to come back, since he wasn't really as scary as they thought. They had even formed a club that what he called 'stalked' him. They were really scary. Every non member who was a girl and came within a ten meter radius they attacked her while he wasn't looking her and later claimed that it was for the greater good. Later on most of the victims (the attacked girls) would also join his so called 'club' (stalkers) because they understood their motivation and wanted to join in helping. They claimed him to be common property and that no one was allowed to try and take him for herself/himself alone (Yes after some time even guys started to join, which creeped Ichigo out to no end). Their rules also stated that he was to be split among them fairly.

At first it was harmless and Ichigo let it be, but the more followers the club possessed and they grew steadily, the scarier they became. They started to go crazy and started to stalk him and even try to touch him. It got so bad that he even needed to use Nel and Hades as a distraction for him to be able to escape. The worse was that it hadn't taken them very long to be able to grow to this high. It had been a day and a half since Nel had arrived. It was when he had just escaped another 'stalker' crowd that he met Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Ron had started to smile, when he noticed Ichigo and said: "How is life going, "king of hell"?" Many of the male population still hadn't noticed that the 'club' had been created and so didn't know that he was trying to hide whenever possible. Still Ichigo was thankful that they had accepted his position so readily and hadn't changed their behavior toward him.

Ichigo didn't even have time to answer when he heard footsteps approaching. He almost flinched before he told the trio:"Cover me!" They did so even thought they were a bit surprised at his sudden command. Ichigo had looked a bit pale when he had said that. What could make a being like him scared, they asked themselves. They would soon get their answer. At least ten girls suddenly stormed past them looking like rabid dogs looking for their meal. They stared at the rapidly disappearing group of girls in complete bafflement before turning to the still hiding Ichigo.

"Are they away?" Ichigo finally asked when he noticed that the trio was looking at them.

"Yes they are, but Ichigo what did you do?" asked Hermione thinking that he had angered these girls.

"What did I do?! I didn't do anything. I just don't understand woman and to be real I also don't want to understand them. One day they are scared of me and my looks and the next just after Nel came they start to go crazy and form a club. At first I think nothing about it and thought to let it be, but suddenly they start to create dumb rules like I was common property and they need to divide me fairly among them. They even attack non members when they come near me. It even got so bad that they started to try to touch me and since through the contract that stated that I need to protect Hogwarts and its students I can't even get rid of them." They all stared at him in bewilderment and bemusement since the 'king of hell' had trouble with girls.

"Wicked, I want a club too!" Ichigo stared at him like he had just lost even his last brain cells.

"No you don't, they try to get your attention with just about everything. One of them jumped before my feet and I almost stepped on her. She even seemed to be disappointed when I didn't. After that the others suddenly started to try it as well and soon I couldn't take a step without trying to avoid girl jumping before them. Who in their right minds would jump, before a person just to get stepped on so one can get his attention?"

"Ok, that is extreme!" Harry said with wide eyes.

"Yes and that isn't even all. This morning when I woke up and opened the doors a packet lay right before it. I opened out of curiosity. It contained envelops with letters. One of this envelops contained hair and the letter that was also within it stated that with the hair I would be able to always think about her, even thought I don't even know that person. Another letter was written in blood. It said: 'You may not know me, but I love you Ichigo!' It wouldn't be so bad if I was able to do something about it but since I am not allowed it's so frightening scary. They even started to chase me around. One of them even tried to creep into the bathroom while I was bathing!" Ichigo shuddered remembering the morning. He had just opened the door with a towel around his midsections when he suddenly found a girl hungrily staring at him, she had even reached out. Ichigo didn't know why, but she would have probably tried to touch him or worse, tried to pull his towel off of him. He hadn't wanted to find out and had quickly shunpoed back to his room.

"Can't you do something about it Ichigo? Like saying you don't want a club and you don't like it?" Hermione asked a bit worried, thinking that the girls were going too far.

"I tried to tell them to stop, I even tried to use fake tears and acted like I broke down from stress they put on me, but they still followed me around, even worse than before. They are like motes that go to the light."

Suddenly they heard a scream: "Ichigo-sama, where are you?" at that Ichigo cringed and added:

"Oh and they all went through a crash course for Japanese in the one night since Nel came. They still can't really talk it or understand, but they started to use suffixes at the end of my name, I think I overheard one of the girls that they wanted to impress me with that."

The trio knew that this was worrisome but they just couldn't help themselves. The great "king of hell", running away from screaming girls and even trying the old tricks with tears to get rid of them. That was a sight to behold. If looks could kill, the trio would have been long dead. When they finally got their bearings back together, they tried to think of a plan to get rid of them all together, but they soon found out that it wouldn't be that easy. It was like trying to make a Buddhist believe in another god. So they soon decided that it would probably be impossible.

The first time he was happy when sitting in class was now. His 'club' couldn't follow him here and couldn't act like they wanted to. He was now in the "Flying" class and having told Madam Hooch that he had never learned how to fly on a broom he was personally coached by Madam Hooch the basics while the others were trying moves out. He was told that he needed to say 'up' and the broom should jump into his hand. When he did, the broom not only flew into his hands, but with such force, that he was sure that bruise would soon start to become visible on his hand. Normally it wouldn't really have hurt him, but since he was in a human form it did. He was then told that he needed to sit on the broom and wish for it to fly. As he did the broom reacted instantly and Ichigo flew sky high into the air. He wished for it to move down again and so it did and he slowly moved down. It was then that the teacher had told him to try things on his own and so he did. It didn't take him long to notice that the broom toke a bit of his reiatsu, which the broom then used to fly and move like he wished it to. That also meant the more reiatsu Ichigo put into it, the faster it moved. The others could only watch as he moved at a speed that a beginners broom shouldn't be able to reach. He made moves that even some quidditch players weren't able to pull. He was pretty satisfied with his skills at the end of the class and Madam Hooch patted him on his back, telling him that she had never seen someone learn to fly on his broom so quickly. A small smile formed on his lips.

The smile soon disappeared and was replaced by his normal scowl when Ichigo noticed something shocking and frightening at least for him. He swore. The 'club' members were surely duplicating, their numbers couldn't grow that quickly, right? It had been the end of their last class when the trio and he were suddenly surrounded by the whole club. In under a second everything became blurry and the girls had tackled Ichigo to the ground. One of them tried to pull his shirt off, but suddenly had a nosebleed and fainted. Other girls quickly followed shortly after, but those that fainted were quickly carried away by others and replaced. Ones they had successfully pulled of his shirt, their eyes hungrily went towards his pants. One girl went for his pants and opened his zip. The trio, who was being held back by some members that were also hungrily watching, was shocked to put it mildly. They had never expected that the 'club' to go so far in just two day. They struggled and tried to get out of the grip from the members but stopped when they noticed Ichigo's expression, The girls also slowly noticed his dark expression and slowly released him and backed away, apparently scared that if they moved too quickly, the angry animal would pounce seeing them as his next meal. His eyes had turned golden and the white around them had turned to black. When he talked they all couldn't stop themselves from shivering.

"_**Enough is enough. You had you fun and now I want you to back off and disappear, before I do something that I might later regret! This time it went too far. I cannot tolerate it anymore. I don't have a problem with you creating the 'club', but if you disturb me one more time you will surely regret ever knowing me!**__**DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"**_

All the girls shuddered before nodded and quickly moving away. Ichigo couldn't believe that he had needed to use his hollow's voice and eyes to get rid of them, but was glad that at least now they surely wouldn't bother him anymore. The voice hadn't sound even remotely friendly. It had sounded threatening and the girls had heard it. They had gone too far.

Ichigo stood up and pulled his zip back up. Then he looked for his shirt. Where was it? Even after thoroughly searching for it, even with the trio's help they couldn't find it. Ichigo shuddered when he thought what might have happened to it.

One girl sighted happily holding the white shirt close to her nose, smelling the scent that Ichigo had left behind. She had taken a little present with her before running away.

The next day proved that Ichigo's method had worked. No one followed him around anymore. That didn't mean that he didn't get stares when he wasn't looking, but they seemed to have finally learned that Ichigo didn't seem to like the fact of being followed or unclothed. His mood had been good till he suddenly felt someone his shoulder. He turned and to his relieve, even thought it was a small one, there stood a boy, looking at him questionable.

His mood worsened when the boy asked him:

"Is it true that you are death itself and can grant wishes, when you are happy?"

"No, I am not happy and…" He wanted to say more, but the boy had already misunderstood him and believed that the rumors where true. Ichigo knew that when the boy's eyes suddenly widened and he ran away screaming that the rumors were true before Ichigo could end his sentences. When he met with the trio a crowd had already formed around him.

"Ichigo do you have a 'club' again or why are these people all looking at you like that?" Harry finally asked, Ichigo had just ignored them till then.

Before Ichigo could answer the question Hermione said: "It's probably because of the rumors that have started to spread. It is said that Ichigo is death itself and can grant wishes, when he is in a good mood and wants to. These people probably believe that rumor or want to know, if it is true."

"Wicked, first you have the 'club' and now you have followers that believe that you are a god, even if it is somehow…"

At that Hermione, Harry and Ichigo clapped their hands to his mouth and Hermione hissed: "Ron for one time shut your mouth and don't try to use it. It won't be good when they start to believe that rumor. Ichigo has enough trouble as it is."

At that Harry and Ichigo just nodded. It was hard to ignore the stares from the other people, but they could manage. They needed to go to "Muggle Studies" today. Ichigo didn't want to go. Only the name already gave him a headache. It almost sounded like non wizards were another species and needed to be studied, which wasn't true, the only thing that was different was their inability to use magic, but Ichigo had already known that wizards tried to tell themselves that they were superior. It was disgusting and Ichigo needed to remember the shinigami and hollow relationship when thinking about it, but at least there, they had a reason, since they were enemies, here there was none. When the class ended he was the quickest to leave. Not just because he hated the class, even "History of Magic" was more exciting, but because he felt a familiar spiritual pressure. It couldn't be but still he hoped and so he almost used shunpo to move quicker toward the source. The trio noticing that something was up, quickly or as quickly as they could, followed him. It didn't take Ichigo long to arrive. They stood right before the entrance. At first there was nothing before the gate slowly started to open to reveal a crowd that stood behind it. They didn't know what to make of these people, Ichigo however did. He smiled!

"_How have you been my friends, long time no see."_It almost looked like a spell was lifted. As soon as the words had left Ichigo's lips the crowd moved toward him and the greeting started that went from hugs to claps and many other things to express ones happiness when meeting someone that they had missed for a long time.

Ichigo noticed something worrisome or maybe not. All the taichos, from Soul Society were present and even a few fukutaichos. Even Mayuri and Byakuya were there. Had he done something? Then he saw something that didn't make him one bit happier at all. Yachiru was present as well and the last time Yachiru and Nel had met all hell had broken lose. They now even had a dragon! The school would soon be found as ruins and it didn't reassure Ichigo one bit to see Kenpachi grinning at him like a maniac. Ichigo saw his short life, even thought it wasn't really as short as before anymore, running through his head one last time and he prepared himself for the worst. Hogwarts wouldn't be left standing!

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. Just came as an Idea into my head and I thought 'Why not'.<p>

Real story will follow soon, but with a bit of this (was funny to write). XD

Please review, tried to correct, but still am not that good.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

THE VISITATION!

"_Why are all the taichos and fukutaichos here? Do you all have a day of or what?"_

"What are you talking about Ichigo? We all came to see you of course. Nah, maybe not everyone. Mayuri came here to dissect you and Nel , and Kenpachi came for a good fight after twenty years. We all got the day off from duty from sou-taicho so we could visit you"

" _Why did the sou-taicho do that? Whatever, it's uninteresting Butlet me ask you, did you have to bring Yachiro. Nel is here and with a dragon baby at that. The last time they played together almost the whole soul society burned down" _Ichigo whispered to Renji.

"Wait, dragon baby? You have a dragon baby!"

"_Yes I have and it will be a catastrophe if Nel, Yachiro and Ryuu will play together, the school is doomed. It is your duty to look after them."_

"What, you can't do that to me!" shrieked Renji.

"_Yes I can." _

Then he looked to everyone else. He had his usual scowl in his face, but the ones that knew him better knew that he was happy. Then Ichigo looked up and saw his family. When he smiled at them, both girls, who where now woman ran to him and gave him a hug while crying.

"Oniisan, we both missed you so much. We wished to see you again but didn't know how to summon you." At that Ichigo smiled and stroke them both. He looked up to his father just in time to jump, with his sisters in his arms, to the site and screamed:

"_Dad, can there be one time when you don't attack me?"_

"You have learned everything I can teach you my son. I just wanted to test your reaction after so long."

Ichigo ignored his father and looked to his sisters again:

"_How has live been without me?"_

"Ichi-niisan, I am married and have a child. Karin also is married, but didn't want a child."

Ichigo was surprised. He had really missed that much in his time of absence. He never imaged that that much had happened and he really didn't want to think of it.

"_So much has happened since I was away, but you are happy aren't you?"_

"Yes we are, but we still missed you."

Ichigo smiled at that_: "I missed you both too. If you want you can look around. This is a school for wizards and witches after all and Mayuri, if I find or hear of any dead body because of you, than I will personally drag you to hell. Kenpachi you aren't allowed to fight or at least kill anyone. I was summoned so I can protect this school and its students. Not so that my friends come and burn the whole school down. _

"Wait, let me get this straight. This is a school that teaches magic?"

"_Yes it is and they can all see you. They have a higher reiatsu than normal persons and have it since a long time in the generation. There are also ghost here that don't turn into hollows because of a magic spell, so if they don't want to pass on, then don't do it. I need to go to class now, if one of you wants to go with me, you can."_

"Ok that's too much information."

"Can I really not dissect them?" asked Mayuri.

"**NO"** everyone expect for a few screamed.

Suddenly Karin asked: "Wait Ichigo can I, Rukia and Yuzu come with you?

"Yes of course but hurry or I will be late!"

After that they all went to Ichigos class. He had "Ancient Runes". The whole time Ichigo needed to think of the group. He hoped that nothing bad would happen. At the same time somewhere else. _BAYKUYA:_

Byakuya was looking around school. The classes where uninteresting and the students had no manner. The girls were all stared at him, but he didn't care. Why had he needed to come to? He knew that he was indebted to Ichigo, because Ichigo had rescued his sister. Even thought somehow (Byakuya himself didn't know why) he liked the boy; that didn't mean that he had to like the behavior and manner of him and wouldn't sometimes wish him to another dimension. Suddenly a girl crashed into him again. What was up with those girls and why did they always look so hopeful, he just couldn't understand.

_**YACHIRU, NEl, RYUU and RENJI:**_

Yachiru was bored and Renji just wouldn't leave her alone. Then she saw something green in the corner of her eyes and when she looked it was Nel. Nel had also spotted her and then hell started to happen. Nel also had the baby dragon with her and soon they were painting the walls with scribbling blowing holes in the wall (again) and then it happened. They found the portion room. Renji tried to stop them, but it was too late. The mixed two bottles with extreme dangerous standing on them together and the whole portion room exploded.

Ichigo heard the explosion and became pale. He knew it. He excused himself by his teacher and run to the source of the explosion. The sight it beheld was worse than he thought. Two whole rooms had exploded and Renji, Yachiro, Ryuu and Nel lay on the floor unconscious. Ichigo brought them to the nurse office and then went to Dumbledore and apologized. Dumbledore just smiled at him and told him to not worry.

After Ichigo had left with his friends to bring them to the office, professor Snape was on his way to his portion room. At least there he had some quiet time alone, but what he saw petrified him. Someone had blown up his portion room and it would take months to repair the damage. He wanted a name and the unfortunate person that had messed with him, was going to die. In the nurse office you heard two little girls sneeze.

_**MAYURI:**_

Mayuri was bored and his daughter Nemu had run away with a bushy, brown haired girl. He wanted to at least dissect one person, because he never found people who had the reiatsu, a long time in their generations. He saw an almost white haired boy and now he had an idea. Ichigo just said that he wasn't allowed to kill someone (Ichigo would find the corpse), but at least he could dissect someone and put them back together so that no one would notice it. He just couldn't leave any scares. With that Mayuri smiled and knocked the white haired one out. I dragged the boy with him and everyone that saw him backed away. Two boys that had followed his guinea pig screamed before he just shunpo: "What are you doing with Malfoy!"

Mayuri was happy and content. Malfoy woke later on up, without any memories of this incident. He just needed to shudder when he thought about clones and had started to form a psychic trauma.

_**YUMICHIKA and IKKAKU:**_

All those damn kids where staring at them like they were space aliens. Ikkaku just wanted to spare with Ichigo and Yumichika just accompanied him. Then he finely spotted Ichigo and just when he was about to ask him for a spare round a boy behind him shriek:

"It's the "Dead" guys and he doesn't look happy. Run away before he will kill or curse you!"

Then all the students in the corridor started to run in the in the opposite direction. Yumichika and Ikkaku didn't understand why and just say Ichigo sigh.

"Hey Ichigo, what did he mean with the "Dead" and why did they all went running?" aked Yumichika out of curiosity.

"_After I almost beat up my fan club, because they tried to stripe me, and just my hollow voice to clarify that I was not happy they started a weird rumor because of my hollow eyes. The Legend says, that I can grant wishes when I am in a good mood and if I want to, but if I am in a bad mood, I will curse anyone that tries to talk with me. Or something like that."_

"Wait, you had a fan club that tried to stripe you?"

"_Yes and it was on the same day it was formed. Why do you think I scowl all the time, but with Nels arrival they all started to go crazy and even learned Japanese! They sent me messages in blood or with hair and jumped before my feet to get my attention. They always followed me around and at the end of the first day, since the fan club was formed; they surrounded me and held me down. Then they stripped me of my t-shirt and started to open the zap of my pants, but then I couldn't hold back anymore and tired to scare them away. After that the rumor was created and now they treat me like a god."_

"That's super funny. A fan club that didn't even exist for one day became as bold as to strip the one they admired. I can't hold it, ha ha ha ha ha." The tears flowed out of Ikkakus eyes and Ichigo knew that soon the whole soul society would now of this. They would talk about Ichigo, their saver and "Lord of Hell" and how a fan club had tried to strip him. Oh yes, it would go into the newspaper.

Ichigo said good bye and left. He knew that Ikkaku wouldn't stop laughing in the next time and now he had DADA. He needed to hurry and today was also his first detention with Harry.

_**SOI-FON:**_

Soi Fon knew that her Yoruichi was here somewhere. She had already seen that Urahara and where he was was Yoruichi also. It was so hard to find her. Why in the world did the whole school be needed to be filled with cats and the most in black? She had run around and tried to call her, but all those cats didn't react. Then she saw one. It was a black cat that looked straight at her and seemed to react on the name Yoruichi. When she tried to take it, it jumped away. Soi-Fon wouldn't give up, just because Yoruichi was running away. No she would chase her till the end of the world if needed. So the chase began. The cat run around a corner and Soi-Fon would run through the wall to catch her by surprise. The cat would jump out of a window and Soi-Fon would break it, by jumping through to. The cat jumped onto a tree and Soi-Fon would cut it down. But then the cat jumped on a special tree that seemed to move and attacked her. Soi-Fon jumped in and saved Yoruichi-sama from the tree. She had many cuts and wounds from all the running, but was now happy that she had rescued her Yoruichi-sama and had her in her arms. Then from behind someone asked:

"Soi-Fon what happened to you? You look pretty bad wounded and who is that black cat?"

This is Yorui…" the rest Soi-Fon didn't say because the one that stood behind her was Yoruichi in her human form. She looked from the cat to Yoruichi and then back at the cat. Then she let the cat go and started to cry. She had done all this for a black cat and Yuroichi-sama was the whole time in human form.

"Soi-Fon what is it, why are you crying?"

At least her Yoruichi-sama was there now and was giving her the attention that she wanted.

_**TOSHIRO and RANGIKU:**_

"**Matsumoto!"**

"Yes Hitsugaya taicho?"

"Why is here sake in a school?"

"I brought it with me from soul society, what's wrong with it!"

A tick mark had formed on Toshiros head and he said with a smile what scared Rangiku:

"What's wrong with it? I told you to bring nothing with you and you still disobeyed."

"But taicho, we have our day off!" she winced.

"Matsumoto, I also brought something with me, do you want to know what?"

"No taicho, I really am not that curious to know what it is!" she began to sweat and look scared.

"But I must insist. It is the paperwork that you didn't do in you work time, because you went out to have fun. Till you do the whole paperwork, we won't move from this spot and you won't see a thing in this magic school."

"**NOOOOOOOOOOO"** Rangiku screamed.

In the whole school the scream was heard and everyone shuddered.

_**KYORAKU, UKITAKE, KOMAMURA and UNOHANA:**_

They had found the wizard chess. They were playing

Kyoraku vs. Unohana and Ukitake vs. Komamura.

Ukitake and Komamura were beginners in chess and so not much was happening they were more like reading the operating manual and watching how Kyoraku and Unohana were playing and both thought it was scary.

"It is good to have a challenge sometimes, but are you really prepared to lose Retsu?"

"Do not worry about me Kyoraku taicho, I will not lose!" Unohana said with a smile.

The game began and both were pretty good. The saw changes and had already strategies for every move the other had. It wasn't as slow as normal chess, they moved lightning was and it was hard for Komamura and Ukitake to watch. It was also somehow brutal and after some time Ukitake decided to go somewhere else. He probably went to the library to read a book.

Thirty minutes later the game was over with Unohana as winner. Kyoraku just smiled at her warmly and said "Congratulations Unohana, it was a great game and you are better than I expected. Let's play again sometimes.

"Thank you and it really was interesting. You held yourself well and let's soon play again!"

_**KENPACHI:**_

Kenpachi was bored. He had come to have a good fight with Ichigo, but Ichigo had told him that he shouldn't fight. But when he thought of it, Ichigo had meant that he shouldn't fight the students (they were to weak for him anyway!), but he had never told him that he wouldn't fight him. And so he searched for Ichigo and found him. To all disbeliefs, Kenpachi was good at sensing other spiritual pressures when his power was repressed, but because of Yachiro he had always walked the wrong way. So he stormed to the door, where Ichigo was behind and broke it while screaming: _**"Ichigo fight me!"**_ with his normal maniac smile.

**Ichigos point of view:**

I was sitting in DADA and was bored to death because we didn't do anything and she wouldn't allow us to. Then when I thought about just running out of the room, the door broke down and I saw Kenpachi, while he screamed that I should fight him. I would rather fight him than sitting one moment longer in this damn class. It was perfect, he had come just at the right time and Dolores Umbridge looked like a tomato again and was then becoming pale as hell, when she saw the man with his smile in the doorstep. Kenpachi really could sometimes make live better. I thought quickly and then said:

"_Sorry Kenpachi, I would fight you but my professor just wouldn't let me go!"_

**Back to Kenpachis point of view:**

Ichigo had said that he would fight me, I was really happy and I just needed to persuade the teacher to let Ichigo go. At that I was good, because just my looks were threatening for some people. So I went up front and said:

"Let Ichigo go, he promised me a fight and I want it right now!"

"I can't do that, Mr. Kenpachi! He is in need of an education and I am responsible that he learns."

"Hey Ichigo…" Kenpachi screamed "…are you learning something?" Ichigo just shocked his head. "See, he doesn't learn anything here. He would learn more about defense when he fights me. When it's come to fighting, I can teach them better than you. They won't learn from these books that look like it was designed for three years old!" at that command everyone nodded. They had all thought that it looked like it was designed for three years old but had never said it out loud.

Umbridge became angry and then said in her awful voice.

"Mr. Kenpachi I ask you to leave my classroom and stop talking nonsense. You are not even allowed at the school ground. It is prohibited for others than students and teachers to be here."

"I do not care what you think, I will take Ichigo with me now and he won't stop me!"

" Suddenly Umbridge screamed: "Confringo"

The spell hit Kenpachi, but he didn't go up in flames or anything else, it looked like it was itching where the spell hit Kenpachi , but nothing else. Kenpachi turned around and went slowly to Umbridge.

She started to scream: "Expulso." It exploded and the floor turned black around Kenpachi, but again not even a scratch. Kenpachi was coming near her and to her last resort and hope, she schreamed ar more like screeched out:

"Impedimenta", but again nothing happened and then Kenpachi stood before her with his maniac smile plastered in his face. That was the last thing she remembered before passing out.

The students started to cheer and one of them brought her to the nurse office so that she couldn't say that they were in it too. Ichigo started to smile at Kenpachi and told him:

"You really saved me there. It was so boring and that Umbridge is hated by everyone. As promised you will get your fight."

When Kenpachi heard that he started to smile even wider and the when Ichigo lead them to a clearing in the forest, the other students followed to see them fight. What they saw made them stare petrified at the two men. The rumors were through. Ichigo was like "DEATH" himself.

When it was getting dark, he had spent a bit of his time with his sisters, had then said goodbye to his friends after he had talked enough with his old gang (Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki and Ishida who were already looking older than him) and had then said goodbye.

The last thing he needed to check if professor Umbridge was still unconscious and when that was verified he told Harry that the detention was today canceled, Harry gave him a weird look. He told Harry what had happened and when Ron and Hermione came in and heard it too, they all started to laugh. Later Ichigo went to heal, but even if it funny what had happened to Umbridge, he knew that everything would now probably turn for the worse. Umbridge would after this fiasco, move her plan to the next stage and they all would suffer because of it. He knew that only know it was really starting and it no one could help them, but themselves. However one thing he knew. He would protect the school and it's students.

####################################################################

Hope you liked it. Made Kenpachi vs. Umbridge like one of you wanted.

I will try to update soon.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

The start of everything!

It was the first real detention that Ichigo and Harry attended. She was angry, but hided it well. I think could be notices even thought she hide it well. She was wearing a darker pink. All human have specific reactions to different incidents. She was probably changing her color to her mood, or more like changing pink into a darker or brighter tone when she was angry or happy. Now she seemed angry and the detention would at least not be funny for Harry.

They were on their way to her office when Harry asked:

"What do you think will she do with us for detention?"

"I can't look into the future, but one tuhing is for certain, it won't be pretty and by her mood, that is darkening every day, it will hurt like hell." 'for you' Ichigo thought, but didn't say it.

"What do you mean by her mood? She looks normal to me!"

"Yes she also acts normal, but have you looked at her clothes, with every mood swings comes a new shade of pink!"

"No I never looked at it this way. Hey Ichigo?"

"Yes Harry what is it?"

"Do you think that she will let me go sooner for quidditch tomorrow?"

"_No she won't. She will cut you from anything you like. She will try to make you angry and worried. She will try anything to make you stand alone. She will try to torture you and probably some others in any way she sees fit, but listen to me Harry I will give you one advice that has helped me a lot:_

_**Face forward Harry.**_

_**Don't let your ears be blocked by fear.**_

_**The enemy is one, you are one.**_

_**What is there to fear?**_

_**Cast off your fear!**_

_**Look forward!**_

_**Go forward!**_

_**Never stand still.**_

_**Retreat and you will age.**_

_**Hesitate and you will die.**_

_**Stand tall without fear and you will not be defeated. **_

_**You may lose, but as long as you go forward with hope and without fear your soul will never be broken.**_

_That is my advice to you Harry. You may not understand it now, but when you stand before your enemy you will understand what I meant today. It is of importance that you never forget it. Carve it in your heart, because one day, you will need it. "_

With that Ichigo became quiet again and Harry looked confused. Then they stood before Umbridges office and Ichigo knocked.

"Come in you two!"

Ichigo and Harry walked in and were told to sit down. Then she lay two piece of papers before them and told them to write on it:

"Mr. Potter, you will write 'I will not tell lies! And Mr. Kurosaki you will write ' I will treat my teachers with respect'! Now come on and write."

"Professor Umbridge?"

"Yes Mr. Potter."

"How many lines do we need to write?"

"Till it is carves in Mr. Potter!"

"Professor Umbridge?"

"Yes Mr. Potter."

"Where is the ink?"

"Don't worry about it and start writing Mr. Potter!"

After that Ichigo had already started to write. Harry was relieved that he wasn't alone, but when he started to write he felt pain in his arm. The words that he had written down were now on his arms and it was extremely painful. He looked up to Ichigo and what he saw horrified him. The whole desk on his side and the papers he had received were covered with his blood. He didn't even show that he was in pain and now Harry understood a bit of what Ichigo had meant with his advice. Show fear and the enemy know you are weak. Harry tried to do his carving with as little as possible emotion on his face. Then Umbridge wanted them to stop, but Ichigo didn't stop, I still wrote the sentences. The blood became so much Harry was scared that Ichigo would be dying from blood loss. Mrs. Umbridge became pale and tried to pull his arm and hand from the paper, but Ichigo didn't move even a centimeter away. Ichigo looked like he was in trance and the more he wrote the more blood came out. Then suddenly he stopped and said:

"_I have almost filled out all the papers you gave me. I would have probably died with one more paper. I will not stop the next time and use all the papers even from my neighbor till I am finished. This is a warning, the next time I will probably kill myself and the blame will go to you. I will always record what happened to me in this school at the end of the day the next time I will need to come to detention, I will give my records to a trustworthy person, you will do anything to make you go to prison." _

With that Ichigo took Harry by the arm and went outside. When Harry pulled his arm finely away he took Ichigos arm and lifted the fabric around it. There was just one description of what Harry thought at the moment. He was horrified and near vomiting. He became pale as hell. The arm was so damaged that you could see the bone in between the wounded flesh and even the bone was several times cracked in the middle. It was a almost traumatically, but then Harry noticed the blood. It was still overflowing and if it wasn't threatened soon, than Ichigo would die. While he was thinking, Ichigo had already heading to the Gryffindor assembly room. When Harry noticed that Ichigo was heading to the assembly room he tried to pull him to the nurse office, but Ichigo stubbornly headed his way. When they were finely in the assembly room, Hermione and Ron were already waiting.

"How did it go Harry?" asked Ron.

"Harry why are you so pale?"

Harry said nothing, but pointed at his arm and when Ron and Hermione looked at it the gasped. Words were carved into the flesh, but then Ron noticed the blood on the floor that went to Ichigo. Then Harry spouted out:

"Ichigo needs treatment and that soon. He has lost so much blood already that I think he will die from blood loses. His wound is so deep that you can't even see the words anymore and it goes so deep that it even hit his bone and cracked it many times."

At that the trio looked to Ichigo and paled drastically when Ichigo didn't move. Hermione run toward him and griped his arms. When the wound was revealed Ron and Hermione became green in the face. It looked like they would soon vomit, but they stayed strong and when Hermiones hand was about to check if his heart still beat, Ichigo himself stopped her. Hermione looked up and saw his hollow eyes look back at her. She backed away and Ichigo stood up. Then he looked at his arm and white bone like material surrounded the wound. They stood still for a few minutes and then Ichigo hit the bone like material, which then broke and disappeared. He moved his hand and arm and with that, to the trios' great surprise, Ichigos arm was healed and looked as good as new. Then his eyes turned back to their brown color and he looked at them smiling a bit.

"You had forgotten that I wasn't only human, haven't you? But enough with this, Harry come to me and hold out you arm!"

Harry slowly walked to him and held out his arm. Ichigo put a hand on the wound and a green light started to surround it. Then the wound was healed and Harry didn't have any pains anymore.

"What did you do?" asked Harry and Hermione at the same time.

"I healed you. It would be disastrous to only be able to heal myself."

"Ichigo, Harry, you need to go to Dumbledore. She tortured you, that can't be left unsaid."

"Hermione it wouldn't bring us anything. The 'Minister of Magic' has its hands in it and they will cover it somehow, before someone outside this school has heard of it. I have tried to send an owl out and did you know what happened? She came two hours later wounded back. I healed her, but that just supports my suspicious, that we are cut from the outside. Even Dumbledore won't be able to do anything against her."

"But we need to do something about it! We can't just stay quiet."

"Yes we can't but we shouldn't act rashly. We could wait from a report from the 'order of phoenix', it's called like this right and base or next steps on it. There will be probably more students that will receive this detention. Whatever house they are from, bring them to me. Say that I can heal them, but they need to stay quiet about my name and looks."

"You know of it?" Ron asked.

"Of course he knows of it. He was summoned by them!" Hermione said while rolling her eyes.

A few days later Harry told Ichigo his experience with the thestrals and what Luna had told him about them. She also answered him the question why most of the students couldn't see them. He told him that just those who had seen someone important to them die could see them.

The next days became harder than ever. Umbridge made rules over rules and tested the teachers. She even almost kicked out the teacher of 'Divination', professor Trelawney, but Dumbledore stopped her and told her that she couldn't reprove the people from the school ground and that he just was allowed to do that as the headmaster. The next thing she said made Ichigo clairaudient. She would soon take control of everything. Harry tried to talk to Dumbledore, but Dumbledore didn't even look at him. Harry looked miserable, but Ichigo noticed the said look in Dumbledores face. He was probably doing it for Harrys sake. Then finely the message came they had all waited for. Sirius told them that Fudge was trying to cover the disappearing of those wizards with all possibly ways. He told them that Fudges paranoia was getting worse and that he was scared. He thought that if they were learned magic they would create an army to go against him. Now they looked at Ichigo. He had been right. Then suddenly Sirius said that he needs to go, because someone was coming and they were on their own for now. Then the fire he had appeared in went out. Hermione said: "Harry, he is out there right? We need to prepare ourself and if Umbridge won't do it, than we need to find someone else." Ichigo smiled at that. Hermione wanted Harry to teach them magic and become stronger with every means. This would get at last interesting.

Please review and tell me how you found it. Hope you enjoy yourself by reading my story. Sorry for the mistakes! Need to get better in English.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

**The Judge**

The group stood before a pup outside of school. It was a really run down looking pub. Ichigo, Harry and Ron looked at Hermionie.

"What? I thought the father the better!"

They went inside and met the group that had assembled there. In the group that was already there were a few people Ichigo knew, like Luna, the twins and Neville. They all became quiet when they saw the trio. Ichigo had hid himself; it wouldn't be good with the rumors of him and all. Harry was the one that would teach them if they agreed not him.

"Hey, I will tell you why we came here together! We need a teacher, a proper one! That can teach us, so we can fight against the dark art."

"Why?" said one of the boys to Hermionie. "Where is prove that he is back."

"How do you want us to prove it?"

"Tell us how Sedrick died!"

At that Harry was about to scram and told Hermionie that it wouldn't bring them anything.

"_Are you dump?" everyone heard and became quiet. Searching from where and whom that voice was coming from. "For what do you need prove? You don't need prove to learn how to defense yourself? It doesn't always need to be Voldemort. You could be attacked by other things that you don't even know of and if what Harry said is true and you just didn't listen at that time, what are you going to do when he attacks? Saying into his face that he isn't real and that you didn't learn how to defense yourself so he should just disappear? What are you going to do then? Is it wrong to just want to learn?" They didn't know where the voice was coming from and how to answer when suddenly Luna said:_

"Can you really do the "Patronus?"

At that Hermionie answered: "Yes he can, I saw it with my own eyes. He fought of at least fifty dementors at that time!"

Ron added: "Yes, in the second year he even defeated a serpent with a sword!"

"Enough of that guys. I always had help! If it wasn't for this help, I would have surely died already."

Just when Hermionie was about to say something again Harry said:

"Those stories are good and all, but when it comes to fighting it isn't always like a game. When you are about to be killed you can't just start from the beginning. You don't know how it is to be almost murdered or see a friend die; it is the most fearful experience that one can have. You won't think at that time, you will become a hero or someone famous. You will just hope to survive and do anything to live just one day longer. You really can't understand that."

Then a smaller boy asked: "He is really back isn't he?" At that Harry just nodded.

After that everyone had started to come forward and sign the paper. They went back to Hagwarts. On the way back, Hermionie told them that she was excited to break. Umbridge had seen them come back and had created a new rule that prohibited forming or existing groups. Later that day, when the group met again to discussed their training, Hermionie came to Ichigo and said:

"Hey Ichigo?"

"_Yes Hermionie, what is it?"_

"I wanted to thank you for what you did back then!"

"_Hermionie, I didn't do anything. Luna was the one that has made it better and what Harry said made everyone think. I just said what is on my mind and they reacted to it."_

"Still, thank you Ichigo." With that Hermione became quiet again. Then she asked out loud:

"Where do we practice?"

Many suggestions were made, but they all seemed to be too dangerous. Neville was the one who (accidentally) solved the problem. He had found the room of requirement and with that they started to learn how to fight and defense themselves.

Harry had said that it was like: "Hogwarts wants us to fight back!" when they had found the room of requirement and somehow Ichigo thought it was true.

It was hard to evade the watchdogs that were sent by Umbridge. She had formed a group of students that was there to hold the students down and take care of the troublemaker, like Umbridge called them.

They had tried everything, even standing guard, but they were at the moment smarter. The room of requirement was the best place to practice. It provided everything they needed from the tools, to the equipment to practice. Ichigo, for the first real time used his wand. It wasn't so hard to channel his reiatsu into the wand! It was almost like the wand took it itself. No it was hard to remember the spells. Why did they need such dumb names anyway? He needed to read them many times, till he could actually remember them. The just learned the "Patronus", where Ichigo, when he had finally remembered the name, surprised everyone. They had all tried to make Ichigo also teach them, but he had refused. Now he had used the spell which no one noticed. Then suddenly someone screamed and run they people looked in the direction of the scream. They all scrambled into a corner when they saw what had caused this uproar. It was a tiger. It stood next to Ichigo and moved graceful around him. They all tried to tell Ichigo to slowly move to them, when Ichigo suddenly asked:

"_Was the "Patronus" spell wrong that I used, or why are you reacting like this? Should I have tried to use another animal?" Ichigo mused. _

Only now did they notice that the tiger was blue and glowing. Ichigo looked confused and somehow distressed. He was probably thinking that he had done something wrong. Then Neville stuttered:

"No I don't think you have done something wrong. The tiger just looked so real that we all thought he was. It scared me half to death when I saw him. How does he look so real and I even thought he made just now a sound."

To their great surprise the tiger moved toward Ichigo and sat down next to him. Then Ichigo **touched **the tiger and started to stroke him. They even thought that it started to purr. Ichigo asked:

"_Does a "Patronus" not make a sound? They should look real, shouldn't they?"_

Everyone looked at him and then Ron said:  
>"Yes, the more real they look, the more powerful they are, but is it even possible to produce an animal, that looks so real, can make sounds and even be touched?"<p>

Hermionie answered him. "No for us students it's normally impossible. Only the most powerful wizards can manifest a "Patronus" that much, that they look like Ichigos. I have read that in a book, but I have never really seen it for myself. I think under the few people who can do that is Dumbledore. But even then I have never heard of a "Patronus" that makes sounds or is touchable. Ichigo, did you wish for it to make the purring sound when you controlled it to walk over to you?"

"_Controlled it to move? Why do that. And what do you mean making it do what I wish. I thought it would do things on its own. It's like a living animal that you summon, is it not?"_

At that everyone just stared at him with a blank face. A "Patronus" was like using his powers and making a form for it to use. It wasn't really a living thing and shouldn't be able to behave like one. It also didn't have a will and so wouldn't move without a command of his creator. What had Ichigo done to make a living "Patronus"?

"Ichigo, what did you do to create this patronus, what did you think of?"

"_You think of good memories, when you create it right? The memories are connected with ones soul, and when the soul leaves it body, the memories are taken with it too. The body is will be left behind as just a shell. The body is like the connection the soul has to earth, without the body, the soul can't survive here and needs to move on. So I thought I needed to use a part of my soul to create it. I gave it like a copy of the part of my soul that holds the most my happiest memories. That forms a connection that gives it power. Or am I wrong there?"_

Everyone stared at him. His conclusion of his was understandable, when one thought about body and soul like that. Soon they tried it to. The "patronus" spells really started to manifest themselves more, but they never reached Ichigos spell level.

They were starting to get better in every spell and had after weeks already learned many more spells, than they would have in a normal year of DADA.

The watchdogs, that had tried everything till now had finally seen one person of the group going into the room. They hadn't been abloe to make it in time, but trough this, they had made life harder. Umbridge now knew that they were up to something. All students were sent to Umbridge to detention with her blood quill, so that she would get the information, which she needed to find out, what the group was planning and stopping them accordingly. Harry in the meantime was starting to form a stronger connection with Voldemort. He saw dreams of what Voldemort was doing and became scared. After some time he was trying to learn from Snape how to protect his mind. It was hard and one time he had as defense entered Snapes mind. He had seen some of Snapes awful memories and was soon send out by an angry Snape.

On the corridor he met the twins and a young boy that had just been trough detention.

"After some time, it won't hurt so much anymore." The twins told the smaller boy.

Harry now remembered what Ichigo had told him and said:

"I know someone that can heal it for you!" Harry whispered to the boy.

The boy looked at Harry while the twins looked somewhat interested. Then the boy said, with tears in his eyes: "Really?"

"Yes, but you can't tell who it is that healed you. You may later bring others to him as well, if they also promise it." At that the little boy looked hopeful and nodded. The twins followed him as well out of interest and soon they were in the community room of the Gryffindors. There, like Harry thought, sat Ichigo with his dragon on his legs as he read a book. When Harry entered with the boy Ichigo looked up.

"No way, you mean Ichigo can heal him?" When Harry nodded the jaws of the twins almost hit the floor.

"_Come boy and show me your wound."_ When Ichigo said that, it was like a command not a request.

The boy stepped forward and held out his arm, still with tears in his eyes. Ichigo put his hand over the wound and just like Harry, the hand started to glow green and the wound slowly disappeared. The boy and the twins were speechless. The wound had just disappeared and the boy noticed that it didn't hurt at all. Ichigo was disinterested and said: "If that was all, I would like to read me book to the end, and Harry the group will soon be betrayed by one of our own. They will use more drastic measures to find out the true and this time, they will success." After Ichigo had said it he went back to his book. All four people just stared at him. They knew that they would be found out , but by what Ichigo said it would be soon.

Harry and the little boy had left and the twins were about to when suddenly Ichigo said:

"_I know what you are planning. You want to go with a big pang, don't you?"_

"How did…"

"…you know?"

"_It's really easy to read you two. You would never stay somewhere long where you can't have your freedom. But enough of this, I saw you how you looked at my dragon and if you want I will help you."_

"Why would you…"

…help us?" they said after each other and together at the end.

"_Why? Because it would be fun to see how Umbridge reacts to all that when the exam is written. Like a monster dragon chasing her and exploding when he touches her, destroying all those rules at the other side of the wall. I can give you a bit help with the arrangements. It would be fun to see what would happen when I put my own power, like I did with the little boy into your firecrackers. It would definite be interesting in the last." _Ichigo said with a little smile on his face.

The twins smiled at that. It would have been a big pang when they would do it alone, but it looked like it would be an even bigger one with help. They could already see the face Umbridge would make, when they let the firecrackers go.

Like Ichigo had predicted, they were betrayed by a group member. For Harry it was like a punch in the guts, because it was the girl that he loved. They had all become detention and the group avoided her, like she had the plagues. Ichigo had walked up to her and said:

"_I know you didn't want to. The misunderstanding will certainly be solved soon, don't worry."_ At that the girl smiled a bit while tears started to form in her eyes and said: "I do hope so."

The rules that Umbridge created, hang on the wall right and left from the door. There were so many that the wall was too small for anymore. Even the caretaker, that had liked the change, was now unhappy. Almost every day he needed to climb up a ladder and fasten the new rule to the wall. After the 'betrayal' from the girl named Chang, Dumbledore had to escape when they tried to put him behind bars. One thing Ichigo gave Dumbledore credit for, he had gone in an impressive way, but trough his disappearance, life had gotten harder.

He often used his free time to visit Grawp. He was the half brother of Hagrid. He was still a young giant but had already grown bigger than all of them. Hagrid had taken him in and he was now living in the forest. Ichigo had often gone alone to the cousin of Hagrid that they had been introduced to, talk with him. The young boy (even if big) was really nice to have a conversation to and sometimes he even read him a story. Ichigo remembered his sisters when he was with this Grawp and was somehow really excited to visit and play with him. It seemed like the boy wasn't often visited, because of the fear toward him and the incident with Umbridge. Dombledore, his summoner had since then disappeared, but Ichigo knew he was still around, through the connection he had formed with him when he was summoned.

Ichigo was so often with Grawp that they had formed like a brotherly bound.

Ichigo had even tried one time to wash him (that wasn't really easy with the size of Grawp), but soon gave up, because the next day he was dirty again. He also hadn't seemed to trilled with the shampoo and the water. Ichigo had soon decided that he would protect Grawp. The next days would become stressful and Ichigo didn't know if he was even able to come back anytime soon to visit Grawp. Ichigo visited him for the last time probably this week and said:

"Sorry Grawp, I will probably not be able to visit you in the next few days. Maybe I will never be able again."

The boy looked at him and started to cry. Ichigo had taught him a bit since he had visited him constantly and he had learned a bit how to talk. So he had understood what Ichigo meant. Ichigo had a hard time trying calm the crying boy, but he finally did it the boy was becoming quiet again. He had given him a whistle for his size and had told him:

"Grawp, if you are ever in danger or if you are so lonely that you can't bear with it anymore, then blow that whistle and I will come to help or just talk to you. I will never truly leave you alone, so don't worry. You will make other friends as well and then you won't be so lonely anymore."

With that said, Ichigo had winked the boy one more time and had gone away. The boy was at that time to fascinate with the whistle to really notice. It had a black color, that was even darker then the night sky without stars and the moon. It had also beautiful carvings in it.

It was a few days later that the exams were held. At first it was quiet and everyone was writing, but then loud explosions were heard and Umbridge went to the door, opened it and looked outside to see what was happening. She looked around and suddenly a smile fire was dancing before her eyes. It went inot the room and exploded, making everything go black. No one could see a thing and then an explosion from black, white, blue and red lit up the room. The walls shimmered with colors and it seems to be like flames dancing in the room. Then they heard laughs from the twins that had now entered the room on their brooms and where bashing firecrackers into the air. All the papers lit into blue and blacks fire and disappeared into thin air. The group of watchdogs that Umbridge had created where being attacked by those flying firecrackers and then the twins lit another firecracker and chucked it into the air. The sparks formed a head of a dragon and it looked so real that everyone had the need to back away. The dragon head let out a roar and then moved toward Umbridge. She run away, but the head was quicker and soon exploded at the touch. Black, red, white and blue flames spread all over the place and all the rules that hanged on the other wall where burned and chattered. The glass that fell looked a bit like glittering stars and the twins flew through it. Everyone followed them out and the twins let go of another firecracker. Even outside it became dark and it almost looked like a solar eclipse. Then they threw something into the air and a gigantic W appeared.

Then the blackness seemed to shrink and formed a black sphere. The sphere exploded and spread through the sky. It looked like many thousands falling stars and the twins were gone. Ichigo smiled inwardly and thought 'It was really a good idea to help them. Umbridge face was irreplaceable. It was really fun and interesting.' When Ichigo had finished the thought he looked to Harry and noticed that he seemed to wobble.

Harry broke down.

It was not long after that Harry woke up again and had told them about his dream. Ichigo knew right away that it was probably a trap, but he also knew that they couldn't stop Harry.

"Harry, it is probably a trap."

"Yes and what about it? Sirius is the only family I have left. I don't want to lose him to." At that Hermionie became quiet and Ron asked:

"How are we going to go to the 'Ministry of Magic' Umbridge has made that impossibly. She has barricaded all fireplaces!"

"No not all." And with that they went to her office. Ichigo almost broke down when he saw it. Before, when Ichigo was sent to detention (the first and the last time!) she hadn't had the time to renovate it but know she seems to have found the time and it was horrifying. It was all decorated in pink. The wall was pink, the furniture was pink, even the door was pink. Ichigo knew he had started to hate the color since he had met Umbridge and now he knew why. He had started to form a trauma. He could to a certain level tolerate colors, but this was too much. He would never forget it he mused, when he suddenly felt a presence coming into their direction. It was Umbridge and a few others. Ichigo made himself invincibly just in time before Umbridge cam e in. At last one should stay unnoticed and free. She quickly had captured them all and had tied Harry to a chair. She let someone call Snape to help her interrogate Harry. She had already started on her own.

"Are you working for Dumbledore?"

"No" Harry answered her trustfully and for that she hit him, because she had already made up her mind that Harry was. Then she asked a question, which made us all wonder what she was talking about.

"Where has he hid his weapon?"

"What weapon?" Harry asked confused, he didn't know of any weapon. Umbridge hit Harry again.

"The weapon that he will use to…" she wasn't able to finish the sentence when Snape came in.

"What do you want prof. Umbridge?"

"Snape has you brought the truth serum like I wanted you to? We need it now!"

"No, you used the last bit of my truth serum by using it to interrogate the students. The last bit was used for Miss Chang over there!"

After Snape had said that, he left the room. Harry screamed something at him, but when Umbridge asked what he had meant he wisely said that he didn't know and with that left the room. Then Umbridge did the unthinkable. She put down the picture of minister Fudge and said:

"What he doesn't hear of won't hurt me. If it won't function that way I will just use another. She took her wand in the hand and pointed it at Harry. Then Hermionie screamed:

"Prof. Umpridge, I will lead you to the weapon"

"What do you mean Herionie?" Harry asked.

"I won't let you risk your life for Dumbledores sake. I will lead her to the weapon and with that Hermione, Harry and Umbridge were gone.

Ichigo had waited long enough for Umbridge to be out of hearing range and had then said in his hollow voice:  
><em><strong>"Now I ask of you to let them go, watchdogs. That is if you love your life more than Umbridge promised reward!"<strong>_

The teens looked fearful around and then a masked appeared. The watchdogs ran screaming away, when they saw the eyes of the mask. They were yellow and the white was black. The group, that was left behind was all looking petrified at him expect for Ron. Ichigo made his whole body be visible again and let the mask fall down that disappeared. He then started to laugh:

"_The best watchdogs ever! I can't believe it; they ran away from a mask that could just be an illusion."_

"Hey Ichigo, stop laughing and free us already. You didn't just scare them to amuse yourself, did you?"

"_No, of course I didn't!" Ichigo said with a smile were you couldn't really tell if he meant it ironical or not._

Ichigo freed them. Everyone stared at them and then Neville asked:

"Ichigo, what are you?"

Ichigo thought about it. Should he tell them the truth? He decided to tell them half of it. It wouldn't be fun anymore if they knew everything. When he started to talk Ron just looked blankly at him.

"_I' m a creature that was summoned by Dumbledore and a few others. They wanted me to protect this school and it students, mostly the trio because they almost always get in trouble and I would get a reward; that means anything I wish for; from them. "_

"What was this wish you had?" asked Ginny, the sister from Ron and the twins.

"_I wished to attend this school as student!"_ Ichigo said with a spreading grin in his face.

"Why?" asked Luna a bit dreamy.

The next answer shocked everyone, even Ron. He said: _"Because it was fun!"_ with the insane smile from his hollow plastered on his face_. "It is very boring from where I come from. I always need to do paperwork and there is really nothing there at all. I can't even leave and was already stuck there for twenty years. The only company I had was Nel and she is not really a good conservation partner."_

Then they all suddenly heard a loud whistle sound coming from outside and Ichigo faded away, before they could do something.

At that time, Hermionie and Harry had lead Umbridge to the giant (cousin of Hagrid). Hermionie had improvised and had leaded her there. She had thought that it would somehow function, but she was wrong. Umbridge had really thought that the giant was Dumbledore and had attacked him. She had had hit him with many spells and he was strongly bleeding. Suddenly the giant took a whistle and blew it. The next second Ichigo stood next to him. Ichigo looked down at the giant and suddenly he started to change shape. He became surrounded by black light and when it died down there stood Ichigo. He had white skin, a mask with horns on his face and pelt here and there and a black sword on his hips. Then Ichigo roared and the whole forest seemed to hold his breath.

"_**YOU will pay for what you did to this boy. He was under my protection. Now you have committed a sin and are as for now under my control. As soon as you hurt him with ill purpose you have dug your own grave. With now the right to judge you, since you have violated the laws of nature to not kill for amusement or punishment, I will banish you to hell. You will sit your penalty with the other sinners and since you have hurt one of MY protected, the penalty will start now."**_

With that, before Umbridge could even react, he had cut of her head and her body disappeared in a dark hole in the ground. Then he looked to the giant again and kneeled next to him. His whole body was now surrounded with light and then moved over to the other body. It also started to glow and the boy was slowly healing. While Ichigo was still healing the others had come. The first thing Hermionie asked was:

"How did you escape?"

"Ichigo scared them half to death. Later he suddenly started to dissolve after the whistle was heard. We went into the direction the whistle came from and came here. What happened?"

"I don't know if I should tell you. It has something to do with Ichigo!" Just when the others were about to asked more Ichigo said: "You can tell them. I have already told them the half of it."

So Hermionie and Harry started to tell the others what happened. The eyes were nearly as big as saucers when they had finished. Ichigo was at that time finished when Neville asked:

"Hey Ichigo, I don't understand this. What exactly did you do?"

"_Umbridge hurt someone and has killed him because of suspicion. So she has violated the laws of nature to just kill when you really need it or for self defense. With that she had sinned and like all sinners, he would go to hell when she died, but trough the fact that she attacked and killed someone who was under my protection, the penalty was instantly and I had the right to kill her." _

"Why would you have the right?"

"_Because when she sinned, she was instantly in my hands. I take care of sinners and I punish them correctly. No one else can judge the sinners and how bad it is what they did but me. If you had killed her, it wouldn't have judged them you would have had revenge for it and with that would have sinned to." _

"What do you mean she has killed someone? The giant behind you is still alive?"

"_Yes he is, but just with my interference. He would have died without my healing and because I am to normally never interfere with the living, he would have died and so falls under the dead people."_

"What do you mean you normally don't interfere with the living, what are you that you can judge us?"  
><em><span>"I am the "Lord of Hell" and with that have normally no right to interfere with the living or judge them. I judge the dead and not the alive. But since I was summoned those rules where moderated and I can interfere if it has something to do with this school or its students. Since Umbridge was also hurting the students I had the right to judge and banish her to hell."<span>_

Everyone looked at him, expect the trio and screamed: **"You are the 'Lord of Hell'!"**

"_Yes I am and now let's move on. I thought you wanted to go to the 'Ministry of magic'!" _

At that everyone nodded, but asked themselves how they were going to arrive there. Ichigo looked at Luna and she soon understood and smiled. Ichigo stood up and said:

"_**I call upon you my friends. I need your help so come to me, 'Thestrals'!" **_

They had soon, with a bit of help from Harry, Lunar and Ichigo mounted the thestrals and where on their way to the 'Ministry of Magic'.

##############################################

Hope you liked it. Please review and give me your opinion.

I have changed this chapter a bit. Hope it is better now!


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

**The Infiltration**

"Hey guys. I don't feel so good, when I ride on something that I cannot see or know what it is. Could you at least tell me what we are riding on, or if it is a spell!" Ron told them.

"Ron, we have told you for the tenth time, that we are riding on thestrals and yes, they are magical beings." Hermionie answered a bit annoyed.

"And what are these beings again?"

"Ron, do you never listen, when I tell you something that is important? You can't see them, when you haven't experience a death. They look like horses with wings."

"Oh, what are we riding again?"

"Ron" everyone expect for Harry, who was in thoughts and Ichigo, who found it amusing screamed.

They were already near the 'Ministry of Magic' and soon dismounted the thestrals. Ichigo thanked them and gave them their reward. When he did everyone looked at him in awe. Ichigo had formed in his hand many little spheres of pure reiatsu and gave each thestrals one of them. They ate it and looked somehow content, Ichigo smiled and waved at the end, when they left. Then the hard part of the whole infiltration came. They needed to get in. Fudge was had scared that someone would try to break in and steal some important documents that would be his downfall. So guards had been posted outside all entrances and the most were pretty good in guarding. That meant they hadn't already fallen asleep and/or drunk. They all wanted to use a fireplace, but they weren't really available. So they had to use the telephone box. Ichigo looked thoughtful, till he then quiet said:

"_I can probably bring us in different way, without the guards. It is a bit dangerous, but not as dangerous as attacking to guards who were trained to defense and attack."_

"How will you bring us in then, without fireplace or telephone box?" asked a bewildered Neville.

"_With that"_ Ichigo said before snipping his fingers. The first thing the trio thought was that it looked like the one that the monsters had used. They still remembered it like it was yesterday since it was a pretty unforgettable event. The others looked blank faced at the rip in the air.

"Wicked! That is like the time with those monsters. You could do that to?" Ron asked and stated.

"It is a beautiful rip" Luna said dreamy. Ichigo really couldn't understand her. Luna had her own little world that no one could enter and he was somehow happy that he couldn't. It would be a boring character if you could read his personality like a book.

"Luna what are you talking about. This is like a rip in the fabric of time and space and that would be dangerous. But it isn't right Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked a bit surprised and answered: _"I never thought that you would be so good at guessing Ginny! I thought maybe Hermionie would figure it out, but not really you. I was already speculating if you were really Rons sister. He just doesn't stop talking and you were so quiet. The only real connection was your hair color."_

"What, is what you said true Ichigo! Is this a rip between time and space continuum. If that was through than let me study it a bit. I want to also know how you did it." Hermionie interjected. She was just too easily to please with what Ichigo thought little things.

"Hermionie I don't want to stop your train of thoughts, but it looks like the rip is slowly closing!" stated Harry

"_Of course it's closing Harry. Do you know how hard it is to hold one open? If you want to come into the ministry of magic in one piece, you need to go now." _And without a warning Ichigo had thrown them into it. Harry was the first to land, with the face first. Then Neville, Ron, Ginny and Hermionie followed and landed on him when he was about to stand up. Ichigo had landed graceful next to the pile and when he had seen them he started to laugh.

"Don't laugh Ichigo. It's your fault that we landed like this. Couldn't you have warned us before throwing us in?" snapped Ginny.

"_No I couldn't. It would have taken to long and the structure became unstable. I little longer and I would have likely found you dead and in pieces. Your chat took to too long."_

Their anger had lessened at that statement, but they still stared at him hatefully.

"Couldn't you have just opened another one? You don't really look exhausted."

"_Yes I could have, but I want to store my energy and it didn't bring a thing. Why open another, when you still have one open?"_

Hermionie wanted to retort with another argument, when she pumped into Harry that had abruptly stopped moving. He was staring at a door and then said: "That's the door of my dream." (They had apparently, while talking, stood up and walked down many corridors)

Ichigo had a bad feeling. Is gut feelings had never really betrayed him and they were starting up again. They went into the room and there were thousands of spheres laying in the regales. Ichigo knew with the first sight that no mortal should ever have them. He became tense, even thought he didn't really know why. They had looked around, but had found no clue to Sirius. They didn't know if he even was here or if this was just a trap. Then Neville screamed out to them:

"Hey Harry, I found a sphere with your name on it!" That was all Neville had needed to say, because everyone had come to him in under a second. Harry took the sphere and looked at it. The sphere started to let out a voice that seemed to want to tell him something. The others didn't really seemed to hear it, but Ichigo did and without a second thought, knocked the sphere out of Harrys hands and broke it in the progress.

"_**How could they. This could they! They brought this into the human world. This is unforgivable!" **_Ichigo screamed in his hollow voice, in the progress startling the group.

"_**Harry, how much did you see?"**_ Ichigo asked in a so dark tone that the group started to shiver.

Harry stuttered at that: "Just a face, that was about to say something!"

"Good" Ichigo had seemed too had calmed himself, to the relief of the group. "If you had heard the voice, you would have sinned."

Everyone looked at him wide eyed. Ron was the first to ask:

"Why, is it a sin to look at a glass sphere? It is nothing special is it?"

"_Ron at that you are mistaken. It only exist one glass sphere per person. Those glass spheres are linked with your soul and tell you your future that could occur. Those spheres are forbidden for the living and the dead, because they can change the destiny of thousands of persons with just one looking into his or her sphere. Every person can change their own destiny through different decisions. Through those rules, you don't have any problems with the dead. They are not allowed to do anything to change your life. So to look into ones future, even unintentionally, will be punished. Those spheres aren't even allowed here. They are stored in the heavens dungeon to prevent it from happening. This also means that someone stole all wizards' future spheres, maybe in the past, when it still was still not inspected if all where there."_

"But if what you said is true and those where stolen long ago, how are their spheres for all of us still here?"

"_When two beings have found each other and create a child, the sphere will appear next to one of the nearest storing of spheres. Those spheres try to be near their connected and near other spheres also. You could say it doesn't want to be lonely. Those spheres can only be used one time. At first they were allowed, it was hard to find the right one anyway or should I say impossible. It was after the great incident, that they were stored away somewhere, where no one would reach them. Hermionie don't even ask, it would take too long. Point is, it is forbidden and will be punished as a sin like that." _

Everyone became quiet again. They had never thought that trying to see into the future was forbidden and it looked like you could say even dangerous. Then suddenly they heard footsteps coming from behind them. Ichigo turned and saw the white haired man again, that had given Fudge the bribe so that Harry would be punished.

"Good evening Harry Potter. Looks like the plan of Lord Voldemort functioned. Ichigo had already noticed the others death eaters, if they were called that, and had slowly made his move to the side. He was ready when they suddenly started to appear and hold down the group. The group could just watch when they were suddenly gripped from behind and held down. Ichigo had just in time jumped out of the reach of the death eaters and to their surprise disappeared into thin air. It almost looked like he was an illusion, but they soon dismissed that, when they saw the other kids stare at the spot, where he had disappeared. They couldn't change anything anymore ether and it wasn't like the kid could really do much harm to them.

"Mr. Potter, I will hope you will cooperate with us today. If not, then something unfortunate could happen to them, wouldn't like that would we?"

"What do you want Mr. Malfoy?" Harry spat.

"Oh, nothing special, I just want you to look into the sphere with your name under it."

"I am sorry if I have to disappoint you, but my sphere lays there shuttered into pieces." At first Lucius Malfoy looked dubious, but when he looked down he saw the broken fragments. He became pale. No one could repair broken spheres. It was impossible and now he had to undergo the punishment for failing his mission. Right at that second, they all heard a laugh. It sounded like the voice was overlapping with many others and it was sounding horrible. Even the death eater flinched at the voice and loosened their grip. The chance was seen and they took it. Soon they had freed themselves and were fighting the death eaters.

Loud crashing and shattering sounds were heard. Then they saw a child stand before them. The death eaters could nowhere be seen. The child looked around six or seven years old, but what shocked them was the eyes, the color of his skin and of his hair. The hair and the skin were white. The eyes yellow or more like gold with black around them. He grinned at them and they shuddered. It was an insane grin that let even the strongest man fall on his knees. Then the boy said in a dissonant voice:

"_**If ya still wana leave, I would do that now. In that direction is a door. If ya wana survive the caos then that would be the door you wana go through. Ichi and I will destroy every single sphere in here. He said I could go all out. I won miss that chance!" **_

They didn't even question him; they just run toward the supposed door. They wanted to survive after all and that boy had meant it serious.

Everything behind them broke down. Thousands of spheres were falling and chattering at the same time. Light, that looked like thunderbolts crashing down everywhere. The shattered pieces were laying on the floor, forgotten. The group was happy and somehow grateful when the door came into view. It was the most beautiful door that they had ever seen. It even looked inviting when it opened by itself.

They had just reached the door and jumped through it, when they noticed that they were pretty high up. They fell and almost hit the ground, when their fall was miraculous stopped by an invincible power, that still let them fall to the ground (but a shorter distant) in the end. Then they heard the loudest explosion so far, which shocked the earth around them. The laugh was heard again, but more gleefully before they saw two boys coming through the door, but more gracefully. They didn't fall, it looked more like they were floating down to the ground. Both of them looked not older than six or seven. They had already met one of them and the other looked shocking like Ichigo (Not that the white one didn't). They were holding hands, and looked like twins. One insanely smiling and the other scowling, the only thing they had different were the colorings and the expressions.

"_Don't even ask. It is not the best time for that right now. We are surrounded by the enemies."_

Just after one of the twins had said that, before them stood Lucius Malfoy. He smiled political at them and asked:

"Are you the boy that disappeared right before us, when we captured you the first time?"

"_**Sorry man but mommy said that we are not allowed to talk to trash, isn't that right Ichi?" **_asked the white twin.

"_Yes of course brother. He should never involve ourselves with scum. Mommy said it is not good to for our learning process to involve ourselves with the likes of them, a murderer at that. He is not a good example. Not at all!" said the orange twin with a smile, which let everyone cringe._

"Why you…" and with that Lucius Malfoys' lost his careful placed mask. The twins smiled and thought 'that was too easy'.

They didn't know if it had been a good thing to live under the influence of their mommy (Ulquiorra) and how she talked to daddy (?)/ pet (?) (Grimmjow).

Ichigo hated to be in this form. Whenever they were, they started to act like kids and he just couldn't stop himself. It was so tempting to play pranks and annoy other people. They even called Ulquiorra mommy and Grimmjow daddy or pet to see their reactions. Ulquiorra always looked at them with hate whenever they were in this form and he always called them trash at times like that. They had on time even bugged him that much, that he had lost his cool and had attacked them. They just couldn't control themselves and Ichigo hated it when something happened, which was not planned. It was already hard enough to not give in when Shiro wanted to play (that meant destroy something and wounding something else). He had resigned to the fate of calling Ulquiorra mommy in this shape (even if he was good in taking care of them from time to time) and after some time Ulquiorra had just ignored it or looked angry down at them.

He was torn from his thoughts, when the death eaters attacked. Ichigo knew that the group wouldn't be able to defend themselves and Ichigo couldn't really help them, because he had attention trouble in this form. There was one time when he had fought an enemy while like this and suddenly he had concentrated on a butterfly that was near. Now he really wished for a miracle to happen. They were about to be hit, when they were shielded by a light. The older wizards had just arrived in time to protect them. Sirius smiled at them and then proceeded to say:

"You all did wonderful. Don't worry anymore. Why will take care of the rest. You need to hide so that stray attacks won't hit you."

Every nodded at that expect for Harry who said: "But I want to help!"

"Yes, but this is our fight. You need to gather your powers for You-know-who." Harry seems to pout, but finally nodded.

The battle began and then the group looked to the twins again when they heard a cry. The white twin screamed:

"_**Let me go Ichi. I want to fight to! It's so boring to just watch. Let me at least play a bit." **_

"_Shiro you need to first promise me that you won't hurt our allies. Just the enemies, do you understand?" _

"_**Of course and now let me go, if it goes on like this, the battle will be over before I even make a move."**_

"_Okay Shiro, have fun and don't destroy the building. We are still in it."_

The white twin nodded and the orange twin let him go. The second the white twin had felt the hand around is loose he had put on his insane smile, and had disappeared. The orange haired sighted, but somehow looked jealous after him. Then he went to the teens. They them, for the first real time looked at the orange haired boy. He had a scowl on, but looked quiet adorable with it. He was smaller now, but they could tell that it was Ichigo.

"Ichigo why are you so small and cute?"

"_To the second one, try to say that again…"_ he glared at her and hissed _"…and for the first one I will tell you later. It won't bring us anything to die because we were careless__**. Look out**__"_ Ichigo screamed the last part and pushed them out of the way, while jumping himself. They all looked to the battle when Ron asked:

"Hey has one of you seen Harry? He stood still next to us when Ichigo came, did he not?"

Everyone looked around. They soon spotted Harry. He stood next to the weird shaped stone (maybe a gate of some sort). He was fighting Lucius Malfoy. Sirius was also helping him and it looked like they were about to win. When a suspicious looking witch attacked Sirius from behind and he fell through the gate. He disappeared and Harry seemed to shatter. Ichigo gritted his teeth, when he noticed that Lucius Malfoy was taking a stance and was about to attack him, when suddenly a pillar of light surrounded him and knocked him out. Shiro, the white twin, had at the right time attacked and saved Harrys life. Ichigo gave him an approval smile and then mouthed that he would get a reward. At that the twin smiled and run away, to terrorize the last enemies. Ichigo focused at Harry again and noticed he had run away after the witch. He gritted his teeth and thought: 'I can understand Yachiru a little now; I can't really concentrate on anything. I am always distracted, but Harry will soon find out, what happens when he doesn't listen. What don't you understand, don't go anywhere in the message hide yourself.' Ichigo was really building up anger. He now knew why he always hated it, when nothing is going after plan. It would endanger his teammates.

He searched for Harrys reiatsu, that he found quickly and followed it. When Harry came in sight he was standing above the witch. He was pointing his ward at her and looked like he was about to attack her. Ichigo became even angrier. This boy was irresponsible and didn't know how to control his feelings. At least he could control them, so not to endanger the others. Ichigo knew that he wasn't the best at controlling his feelings, but at least he knew how to consider the others and what his actions could do.

Like Ichigo had already guessed, Harry was soon attacked. Now he could finally see the person named Voldemort. He really looked dead. Ichigo needed a better reading of his reiatsu to be able to locate him. So he made the dumbest move ever, in his opinion. He went toward him slowly. He had almost reached him when the dark wizard turned; he had probably noticed him and grinned at him. It wasn't like the normal grin ether, it was like Kenpachis grin. He still needed practice to reach Kenpachis level, but it was already pretty good.

"Look what we have here…" he hissed "a small boy. I wonder what he is doing here, but it really doesn't matter, he is going to die anyway." With that the man gripped Ichigo by the throat and pointed his wand toward him. Then he screamed **"Avada Kedavra"**.

Ichigo noticed pain and it was like a pull to the soul, trying to remove it. It didn't work on Ichigo thought. Ichigos soul had merged with his body and so they couldn't be separated. Ichigo looked Voldemort into his eyes and smiled. He had gotten a good reading of Voldemorts reiatsu. It was a bit disturbing, that the man didn't really feel human, or more like whole human. It was like he had lost some of his parts. He would think about it later. First of he had noticed Voldemorts gaze. He looked confused, probably because the spell wasn't working and now Ichigo had to act. He let tears roll down his face and started to cry. It was the best weapon after all. He had learned that with Grimmjow. As soon as one of the twins played the crying kid, he lost his blood lust and was confused on what to do. He strengthened it a bit and was wondering if any was already deaf from his crying. Then he was let go and stopped crying, still sobbing a bit, to make the act look more realistic. Voldemort looked at him curious and said:

"He has withstood my spell. Interesting, we should take him with us, he may be useful."

"Yes of course lord Voldemort" said the witch behind him. She looked like she really wanted to disapprove, but it seemed she was to scared of him to do that. Ichigo noticed the familiar presence and quickly jumped out of the way. It was also just in time to dodge the attack that headed straight to Voldemort. He evaded it and attacked at the same time with another spell. The battle began.

Voldemort created an fire column that that was so big that it almost didn't fit into the corridor. Dumbledore created an ice shield that stopped the attack. It was really beautiful to watch the ice fall. The water from the foundation started to act up and soon formed a dragon, which with great speed, attacked and blocked Dumbledore. Dumbledore seemed to lose, when he suddenly helt up his want and spook a few words. Ichigo recognized them somehow at first hearing. It was a spell to take a bit of his power. It was like asking him to lend him the powers that he needed for a bit. The witch that had seen him stand up, tried to restrain him, but he, with one hand move pushed her away and knocked her out. Then he started to glow a blue light, what Voldemort didn't noticed and started to hum a tune.

"What are you doing Dumbledore? Have you finally lost your mind, or are you just acting like this, because you know you cannot defeat me?" Voldemort laughed, but suddenly Dumbledore started to glow blue, red, black and white. Then Dumbledore fired his spell. It was destructive in the least, but Voldemort had in the last second evaded and shot his own spell. It wasn't as powerful as Dumbledores, but it hit him and Dumbledore fell to his knees. Ichigo knew it wasn't really bad and it was just from a bit of shock, but Harry didn't and attacked. Ichigo slapped his face. How could the boy act sometimes so dumb and naïve. Harry had after the contact with Voldemort, fallen to his knees as well. They had fought for a bit and then Voldemort had suddenly stood behind him and touched him at the neck. Voldemort used the connection that he had with Harry to torment the boy. It looked like mist, with the face of Voldemort, had formed around Harry and the boy looked like he was in pain. Ichigo didn't interfere. If he did, than Harry would still be vulnerable to the connection and Voldemort would use it again.

Harry fought, but he gave up fighting when he saw those horrible memories of his. When he was about to give up he saw in the corner of his eyes a bit of orange and had remembered. **'**_**You may lose, but as long as you go forward with hope and without fear your soul will never be broken.'**_ He remembered now how Ichigo had told him that on the way to their detention. A tear rolled down his face as he finally understood the real meaning of those words. He will never break, no matter how often he loses. No one can really win every time. It is in humans' nature to make mistakes. His determination strengthened and he soon fought back with all his might, to block the memories and he finally was successful. Voldemorts control over him and just when he was about to disappear the minister Fudge came in with a bunch of reporters right on his heels. The all froze when they saw the figure before them. And out of Fudges stated shocked, while Voldemort slowly disappeared:

"He is back!"

Ichigo smiled at him and then went looking for the others to tell them the news. Harry wasn't under the influence of Voldemort anymore and the wizard world would finally do something to stop Voldemort plans. When he saw his (twin) bother run toward him, with a satisfied grin on his face he knew something good for Shiro and maybe bad for him had happened.

"_What happened?"_ Ichigo asked. "_Why does he look so satisfied?"_

Moody looked toward him and stated: "He is so extremely happy because, you could say, he smashed the death eaters one by one into the ground and after the fifth or so started to sing a bloody song that scared us all have to death. After that he but on a show, from being hurt how we acted and started to cry till we all apologized. When we were on the way toward the main hallway he started to suddenly start to sing again and what he sung made us all go pale. At that he looked extremely satisfied and started to grin like this."

Ichigo looked at them blankly when he process the information and then said to all their surprises: _"That's good, I already thought that he did something bad, like cutting the lips of death eaters body and then ripping out his organs. He only sung his favoirite song so there is no trouble is there?"_ He then went to his twin (the others wondered) and ruffled his hair

"You were a good boy weren't you? Thank you for listening and remembering our promise."  
>Everyone looked at him and went pale. If this was how he was a good boy, they didn't want to meet him when he was a bad one. Then the white one asked:<p>

"_**Hey Ichi? Why did you come to search for us? Did something happen?"**_

"_Yes Shiro"_ and with that he told the others his story. What Harry had done since he run away and what had happened. At the end of the story, everyone had started to smile and Ichigo lead them to Dumbledore and Harry. They all went back to Hogwarts. They knew something was up with Harry, but they didn't understand, why the twins were so quiet. The white one angrily glared at Harry, while the orange one said nothing but scowled harder.

When they were back, Harry started to let tears fall down his face and told them what happened to Sirius Black. Ichigo had told Ryuu, who had come toward him, to bring Nel to him. He waited when Harry suddenly stuttered:

"Siruis is dead. He fell trough that portal and disappeared."

At that everyone expect a few looked shocked and shouted: "What!"

"Harry can't it be that he was just brought somewhere else?" asked Hermionie.

"Now, I already asked Dumbledore about that. He said, that he couldn't find him with a spell and that that spell could detect anyone, who was still alive."

Everyone became quiet. If Dumbledore had said that then it must be true. They all started to look down and some even cried. The suddenly heard a voice that said:

"…_and make him fell like home. I don't know how long it will take me to defeat Voldemort, but till then he needs to wait. Please take care of him and don't let him wander around too much. Tell him that it is dangerous."_

"Ok Itsygo, I will take care of everything." The group had just turned around, when they saw Nel disappear into a black rip.

"_Don't forget to tell Ulquiorra to come here!" _The rip closed and Nel had disappeared.

They all stared at the spot where Nel had disappeared. Then Ron asked:

"What did you want her to do Ichigo?"

"Oh, I wanted her to take care of Sirius. He will be bored without company there."

"What do you mean Ichigo? Sirius hasn't sinned has he?" asked Ginny.

"No of course not, if he had sinned he would have died when he went through that portal, but since he hasn't he is now alive and near a break down in hell."

Everyone stared at him like he was insane. It was even harder to believe than it would be if he were dead. Then Moody asked:

"Why can't you bring him back again? You are the Lord of Hell aren't you?

"_Yes, but through the contract, I can't go back till I finish the job and don't even asked if Nel couldn't just bring him. He would be dead when he arrived here."_

Everyone nodded at that. They were still a bit dumbstruck, but a few minutes, they finally really comprehended what that meant. Sirius was alive. The smiles started to slowly started to become visible and the white twin seemed to be disappointed and said:

"_**Couldn't you have waited for them to start cry and really mourn, till you told them the truth? Like this it is boring." **_

##################################################

Thank you for reading. Any suggestions how, the story should/could continue later are appreciated.

Hope you liked it so fare.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

**The twins**

They all stared at Ichigo and Shiro. Ichigo didn't understand why. Then finally Hermionie asked:

"Hey Ichigo, who might the kid right next to you be? He looks like your twin, but you don't have one I saw your family. You wanted to tell us later right? Now we are back and happy (because Sirius is alive) so can't you now tell us what is going on?"

"_I separated my soul into two parts. We were at first two whole souls, but then we merged together and became one. When we now split it's like we split into half so we shrink. Shiro was always a part of me and so has his own personality. When we merged we mixed our personalities, if not for that I wouldn't be always bored out of my mind. We look like twins because, you could say he was born from me or more correct my soul. His appearance is the same, because we are the same. I will warn you, when we are in this form we…oh look Shiro there's a unicorn. Let's go after it."_

"_**A unicorn, can you eat something like that?"**_

"Ichigo why did you want to…"

"_No, but you can ride it!"_

"Hey Ichigo, what are you…"

"_Let's go. We won't catch it if we wait any longer."_

With that they stormed out. They all tried to call Ichigo, but he didn't hear them or didn't notice. They were already running after the stressed and scared unicorn, when the group of people looked at each other again.

"What did you think he wanted to warn us about? It's not like they would hurt us, would they?" asked Ron.

"I wouldn't really be surprised, if Shiro, it's what he called him isn't it, attacked us. Ichigo would defend us, but I think it won't happen. He wouldn't allow Shiro to do any harm to us" said Ginny.

It was getting late, but the twins were still not coming back. They became worried, when the sun set and the twins still weren't back. They had waited some more, but when the twins still hadn't come back, they had made search parties, to go into the forest. They had looked everywhere, except in the deepest part of forest were the centaurs lived. They began to panic. The twins could have walked into their territory and the centaurs didn't like it one bit when strangers entered their part. They slowly moved forward, trying not to be noticed. It was futile, because they were soon caught. They were brought to the leader that then asked them:

"What are you doing in our territory? Have you the wish to die or are you just foolish?"

"Nether" Harry answered timidly "we are in search of the twins, one white and one orange haired. They were running after a unicorn, but didn't come back when it got late. We searched every part of the forest expect for here. So, even thought we knew the risks, we entered your territory."

"Ah, so you are friends of the twins that suddenly, without anyone noticing entered our territory. They suddenly just stood there and grinned."

"What happened?" asked Hermionie.

**FLASHBACK ###POW: Leader of the centaurs###**  
>I will tell you the whole story, because you are friends of them. We will truest you. Anyway, it was a normal day. We went hunting, took care of our children and other things. When the sun was slowly setting down, we had already started to get ready to sleep. Suddenly I felt someone touch my leg and thought it was one of the children, when there stood to boys. At first I thought I was hallucinating, but I wasn't. I asked my man if they had let those boys in, but the all shook their head. We had surrounded them, seconds later and asked who they were. Their answer shocked us greatly. They said:<p>

"We are the "Lords of Hell", our name is Ichigo and his is Shiro. Will you play with us?"

Of course we didn't believe them. Who would? Then we attacked them with the aim to kill, but they dodged our attacks easily and the white one named Shiro started to laugh and sing a song righ out of hell. When we heard it, even we needed to shudder and the orange haired one, which called both of them Ichigo had started to snigger. He soon followed the lead of his twin and started to sing himself. The song, even thought it was horrifying had now a soothing tone to it, but we didn't give up. At the end of the battle the twins had won, because we had become too tired to fight. The twins didn't even break a sweat and looked somehow really happy. Then they started to grin and the orange haired boy said:

"Thank you for playing with us. It was really a fun game of catch to play. Let's play again okay?"

The wind started to act up and for the first time, we saw their eyes. The white twin Shiro had golden eyes and black around them. They were eyes of a demon. The orange twin Ichigo did have normal eyes, but they were like looking into our soul. Then we believed their statement from earlier and were thankful, that they hadn't just killed any of us and just had come to play. Then to our great misfortune, a giant serpent had thought of us an easy prey. She was coming right toward us when the twins stood before it. She built herself up in a threatening way, when the boys that had the whole time even when chased held hands looked at it and said:

"_**You are not allowed to feed on them. Trough us, they became vulnerable and we will protect them with our lives if we need to. We command you to leave!" **_

They had said it in such a strong and frightening way, that even the serpent left, without trying anything. Then they suddenly collapsed and started to cry. We didn't know what we should do, when the unexpected cried out:

"We are hungry! We want to go back."

"We couldn't resist and started to laugh, they looked at us with a warning glare but we just couldn't resist. Later when they had calmed down, we gave them a bit of our food and they drifted of to sleep. Did you know that the white one still has his insane smile, while the orange one still has his scowl when they sleep? It is really fascinating. Now tell me what you now of this two children."

**## NORMAL POV ## **

They all just stared. What had happened that Ichigo would act like this? Never mind, they would now sooner or later. They told the leader and the gathering crowd what they knew about Ichigo. They also told them, that Ichigo and Shiro were both one soul and they had just separated so they were also half at strength. They were also bigger normally and thirty-seven years old. The gathered centaurs made wide eyes while listening. They told them how they had met and what Ichigo had done till know. They also told them what Ichigo had done to Umbridge. After they had finished the Leader looked thoughtful. Was it really true what the group had told him or were they lying? The second one was unlikely, what would that bring them. Suddenly they heard a loud cracking sound coming from the west. It was like some of the forest was being frozen in ice. They all looked up and saw the cause. Dementors were gathering around them or more like the twins. The group darted forward. The centaurs were not stupid to just run into them, but they also wanted to save the boys. Then the twins opened the eyes when one of the dementors was trying to suck their souls (or soul?) out. Then they said:

"_**What are you doing you lower creatures? You are not allowed to come near us since you were banned from hell. You have committed a crime that was unforgivable and have received you punishment. You can't come back to hell, till you have learned what you have done wrong and accepted it as that. Leave now!"**_ The twins said synchronistic.

It was threatening and the dementors where retreating when they suddenly seemed to be in pain and then attacked again. Both boys screamed: "Patronus" and before them stood two tigers. One was blue, the trio already knew that one and the other was pure black. The tigers roared at the same time and attacked. They also didn't just disappear when they had hit something. It was like looking at two real, powerful and gigantic tigers. It hadn't taken them long and the dementors where retreating. The twins noticed them, smiled brightly and then run toward them. Then Ron remembered that Ichigo had wanted to give him a warning and asked:

"Ichigo, what did you want to say at that time?"

"_What do you mean?"_

"You wanted to warn us of something concerning this form."

"_Oh I just wanted to warn you that we will be much trouble. Immortals act like they look and right know, we acted like we are six or seven years old. I also can't really concentrate or get angry at anything for longer than five seconds. Oh and Harry, when I can become angry again, then you will live through hell!"_

At that Harry gulped. He didn't know what had made Ichigo so angry at him and somehow he didn't really want to know. Hermionie then questioned:

"When are you going to turn back Ichigo?"

"_I can't because of that I asked Nel to bring Ulquiorra here. He knows what to do. He always did it when I separated, because I /we were bored and then annoyed him. I think…"_

"…_What was that, it shinned so beautiful!"_ with that he run away. Shiro soon followed him and after them ran a centaur, which was sent after them by the leader. The leader shocked his head and said:

"He really meant what he said. They are like two grasshoppers. You can try to stop them, but you won't success."

Then the centaur came back with the twins on his back and said:

"They saw a shining object and Ichigo ran toward it. Shiro had arrived there first thought and started to look for it. When I was there they started to fire spells with their hand into the ground and they found a key, which flew into the air, though the explosion. Ichigo caught it and stared at it intensely. It seemed to be something and Shiro also just stared at it. They decided to take it with them and then jumped onto my back.

"Ichigo, do you know something about the key?"

"_Yes and no. I know what it is, but I can't concentrate on it, because my mind wanders the whole time, same for Shiro. I hope that Ulquiorra will be there tomorrow evening so that I can change back." _

With that said he and Shiro started to yawn. Then they had fallen asleep right on the centaur. The group took them carefully into their arms, thanked the centaurs and went back to Hogwarts.

The next day was hell itself. The first class was "Portions" and the twins attended. Everyone looked at them with wide eyes and then to the teacher. Ichigo stood on the ground with Shiro on his shoulders, so that they could reach the table. It was a funny sight and they soon everyone was looking at them. Shiro just bumped everything into the flask and mixed it. Then he smelled it and put in a finger. Everyone just looked at him and Snape started to shout, that children shouldn't be allowed in his class. Then Shiro said:

"_**Hey Ichi, I think we made something wrong. It tastes like water."**_

"_Just put something else in it to. Maybe it will come out fine." _

Before anyone could stop him Shiro had put another thing into it and the whole thing exploded. Before them lay a stone that shimmered like it was underwater. Ichigo quickly put it into his pocket and then ran out with Shiro right behind them. The whole class was thankful, because after that the lesson couldn't continue and they were let out. Everyone had been frightened; that the twins would meet Peeves, but thought their luck wasn't so bad. They had bad luck, because the twins met Peeves. Peeves had seen them when they had started to scribble on the walls and had joined them. He had made suggestions at pranks and the twins were soon were playing pranks with him. They mobbed the floor and waxed it. All the students were now falling to the grounds when they were in this corridor. They had hung underwear on the towers that now looked a bit like flags. They had scribbled all over the walls on the outside, had used paint for it, had let the magical creatures from Hagrid into the castle, had scared the students have to death with Shiros eyes and hollow voice, had started to sing that horrifying song, that even made Peeves shudder and had destroyed almost every classroom with a explosion (this was unintended). At night fall Peeves and the twins were finally caught and it looked like they were even proud of what they did. Peeves had started to like the kids and now he really respected them. They were the best, when it came to thinking of a prank and destroying property of the school. They had even used their "Patronus" to scare the students, when they had eaten. They were in the office of Dumbledore, who was just overlooking the damage. Then he started to smile and asked:

"Did you two had fun?"

"Yes we did old man, it was the most interesting think that I have ever done in this child form" Shiro said."

"That's good then isn't it?"

"No it is not! The whole school is damaged and it will take a while to wash away all those colors and paints" rant Snape.

The trio wanted to say something to, when suddenly a rip in the sky opened and a figure came out. The next second it suddenly stood right next to them and looked down at the twins. The figure was male and had green eyes. His skin was pale or almost white. What was shocking was how he had a hole right under his neck. Then the twins suddenly shouted:

"_Mommy, you came for us. We missed you!"_

"Let go trash!" the man said in a cold voice.

"_**How is daddy, mommy?"**_

"That trash is doing fine even thought it would be fine with me if he just died." He said it with his normal (?) voice and the group shuddered again. They were doing that a lot lately.

"_**Mommy can you change us back, we have played enough for now."**_

The man looked to them and said: "How much damage did the trash make?"

Snape said at that: "They painted the whole school, injured many students and destroyed almost all classrooms."

"Looks like you were lucky. There weren't any dead, the paint can be washed away, not like how it is by us and the building is still standing. The last time they separated a whole two sin punishment steps were destroyed and needed to be rebuilt. Those sins steps are as big as this world. So be glad trash, that you were lucky!"

Then he made a sudden move, packed the twins by the throat and smashed them with such a force together that the ground shock at the impact. There was a flash of light and in the middle of it stood Ichigo. He smiled at the man, as if he hadn't done anything and said:

"_Thanks Ulquiorra, for coming and helping me back into my normal shape. You can go no if you want to or do you want to stay here?"_

"No thank you I will be on my way and Ichigo, don't separate again. The next time I see the trash I will kill them before I put them back together. You better call the other trash next time; I will be away for about a year so don't come looking for me." With that the now dubbed Ulquiorra left.

"Why does he call the twins' trash and you Ichigo? You are the same person are you not?"

"Yes we are, but we don't act the same so he has acts different between me as twins and me as teen. Oh and he smashed us against each other so he you forcefully bond the souls again. It hurts a bit, but is better than staying in that form for too long. You heard what happened the last time, did you not?"

Everyone nodded and became quiet again. Ichigo suddenly fell backwards and everyone was scared that something bad had happened. When they had checked him, they had noticed that he had just fallen asleep. Maybe it was exhausting to put ones soul back together. The trio brought Ichigo to his rooms and laid him down. Soon everyone had gone to sleep and the whole castle became quiet.

##############################################

Hope that not many mistakes were made, will be corrected soon with help of there are (that's what I think)!

Please review and tell me your opinion. Appreciate every suggestion that would make the story better and/or an idea, to what could happen next.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

**The experiment **

Ichigo woke up in his bed. He didn't know why he laid in his bed, but he knew he was still quite tired. He looked around and noticed that no one was there, so he stood up and walked out of the door. In every corridor he went through the students were cleaning the walls or repairing the school itself. Ichigo thought about it. Then he remembered and smiled and scowled at the same time. It was quite a sight to see. Then he noticed the students stare and heard them whisper among themselves:

"Did you know that the brothers of the orange "Death" did this? They say that the twins that had done this looked exactly like him, one orange and one white!"

"Serious! Then we need to thank him don't we? Even thought we need to work and clean it is better than Portions and the other classes."

"Yes, looks like "Death" was happy and granted one of us, that he doesn't need to go to school tomorrow. I hope the next time he is happy I can say my wish. Maybe he will grant mine too."

Ichigo ignored the rest of the talk and went on. 'Great, now that weird rumor will spread again. I just hope that it won't be too bad' he thought or more like wished. Then finally Ichigo found the trio. He went to them:

"Harry, Ron, Hermionie, what are you doing here? I searched everywhere for you!" all three of them shrugged together. The all looked at him with sympathy and sad looks. He didn't know what to think of that.

"Guys, what is it that I should definite know? Don't give me those looks and answer me!"

"Dumbledore has allowed a friend of him, who is a professor to look at you. He said that it was necessary to ensure the lives of the students. He wanted to know if you barrier, that you have created around Hogwarts could affect the students. The professor was more than willing to experiment on you. We were on your way to the room to tell you this, but we didn't know how!"

"Oh, so a mortal is brave enough to do dangerous experiments to my body, which could react to the treatment immanently and try to stop it. The last time someone tried that it was Ulquiorra and he lost an arm. Hope that man knows what he is doing."

The trio stared at him; Hermionie processed the information quicker and asked:

"Ichigo, the time I saw Ulquiorra he had both arms and what do you mean you body could reject it?"

"I mean that my body tries to hinder someone from hurting it. If it thinks that the treatment doesn't heal and would only hurt me it tries to fight it. Sometimes an explosion, sometimes a limp of mine moves on its own accord and one time it even attacked without me noticing. After that Ulquiorra stopped doing tests on me and didn't try to do it again. I won't stop him, after all Dumbledore wants me to do it, but you should make preventive measures. He could die if my body rejects it and there aren't any."

The trio looked pale but nodded anyway. They did know that Ichigo was dangerous (who wouldn't if they knew he was the king of hell) but they didn't know that his body sometimes reacted on its own accord. They were still in their musing when they noticed Ichigos dark look at Harry. Harry stepped a step back and it seemed like he was ready to run. Before he could Ichigo stopped him and said:

"You remember my promise don't you? You will hear me out till the end even if it costs your life." Then he dragged Harry away. Harry screamed for help, but Hermionie and Ron were not going to risk it. That was a normal reaction: 'Better him than me!' Who would want to fight for their friends, when he would survive anyway and their opponent was the "Lord of Hell"? So what do you think they did? They winked of course and screamed after him to stay alive.

Ichigo heard a faint "traitors" behind him mumbled. He had dragged Harry into his room and was now settling Harry down.

"Harry, do you know why I am so angry with you?"

"No of course I don't. I didn't do anything!" Ichigo became angry. How could that boy be so ignorant?

"Think about it. What had Sirius told you?"

"…That…I should hide and… they would take care of things?" Harry said hesitant.

"Yes and what did you do?"

"I helped them with their battle and stopped Lucius from hurting Sirius!"

"No, you didn't listen to the others, endangered our group and interfered with Sirius battle. You maybe didn't notice it, but I did and I clearly saw that they could protect themselves. Sirius was already prepared, but through you interaction, you destroyed his concentration. He now needed to think of your protection too and was distracted. He maybe wouldn't have fallen through the gate if you hadn't been there at that time. He would have probably noticed the attack from behind. At that was not all. Out of rage you followed that witch and left your group. Your actions endangered the group and worried us to. **IF **you had thought at that time, then you would have noticed that this was probably a trap. You hurt yourself and you can think of yourself as lucky because you and the group are still alive!"

Harry looked with wide eyes up to him. He looked surprised and somehow comprehension hit him. Ichigo had been right. Maybe some of the things wouldn't have happened if he hadn't made those moves. A tear and then a next rolled down his face and he put his head into his hands. He felt so very stupid for his actions and whispered: "I'm sorry."

"That doesn't change anything about or current situation, but it is good that you understood. Learn from your mistakes and correct them. Harry anyway, did you know when that professor wanted to do this experiment with me?"

At that Harry looked up. "I think he had arrived at three and wanted to do it at four!"

Ichigo looked up at the watch and mentally slapped himself. It was already five minutes later and without a second thought shunpoed to Dumbledores office. He knocked and Dumbledore called him in.

"Hermionie and Ron have told me about what you have told them about your body. We have taken care of the necessary measurements and if you would we would like to let the professor look at you. A bed was already prepared and you have nothing to worry about. Please follow me. My friend is already there and waiting!"

They went along many corridors and down many stairways. Then they stopped in a basement, where he was summoned. There had already been some preparation and Ichigo say the man. It looked around forty years old and had brown hair and a mustache. He also had a doctor's overall on and smiled at him. The trio and some of the teachers were already there. Ichigo laid himself onto the bed and let his mind drift off to his mindscape.

**OTHERS POV **

Ichigo had just couched on bed, when he didn't move anymore. They all looked shocked to the doctor for a minute, but he also looked puzzled and surprised.

"What happened, did you use a spell to make him fall asleep Prof. Enmu?" asked McGonagall.

"No I did nothing" he said while checking on Ichigo "it almost looks like he is in a deep meditation, but that is impossible, that would even take the best, hours to perform." Prof. Enmu muttered.

Everyone looked at Ichigo and then at Enmu again. They weren't really surprised anymore. It was more surprising that he could split, but they didn't know anything. Dumbledore hadn't said how much he had told his friend about Ichigo.

They had just fixate Ichigos body to the bad, had used many restriction spells on him and had even used a body weight spell on him, so he couldn't move to fast anymore. They still didn't feel save. The professor didn't seem informed, because he questioned their actions. Then the experiment started. First he just looked at Ichigos condition. Then he started to use a few spells to look at everything. He noticed something inside Ichigos body that normally should be there. It was something that he had never seen before and so he took a scalpel and cut Ichigos stomach to see what it is. Everyone tried to stop him, but the noticed soon enough that nothing happened. Looked like the body still felt save. The professor slowly and carefully started to push the organs and other things away, which were in the way. Then he found it. It was a little box. It wasn't even big enough to fit palm. He moved it aside and pulled the tooling equipment out of Ichigos body. When he wanted to close the wound, Ichigos body started to act up and suddenly a bone like white substance covered the wound. Seconds later the white substance cracked, fell off and disappeared. The wound had healed and it didn't even look like there was any to begin with. Professor Enmu just looked on in awe. Even the others, who knew Ichigo had to admit that it had been unexpected. The professor started to research his body more intensely and he seemed to have fun. Ichigos body didn't react in any bad way and so they got careless. Prof. Enmu started to look at the brain, or wanted to. As soon as he had touched the skull with a scalpel the body reacted to it. It let out so much power that the bystander and the professor himself were thrown to the ground. They had problems to breath or more like even take in air. They felt like someone was crushing them and then it suddenly stopped. The body seemed to have calmed down and now they could breathe and move again. The professor was at first taking some steps back, but seemed to revolve his will and started to go toward him again. For the first time he ran a test for Ichigos power and the concentration of the body. When someone became a wand, they were told what the wand is specialized in. Magic people can synchronize with their wands because they too are specialized in those disciplines. What he saw made his eyes wide as saucer. The power that the boy had could support the whole world, if you could use it right. He was specialized in everything. It almost looked like he had no weakness and it was scaring the poor professor. This boy was a beast. If he wanted to he could wipe them all from the face of earth with one attack. He let the boy be and went to the waiting people at the other end of the room.

"He could kill us all with one blow, or could support the whole earth with just his powers. It wouldn't even surprise me a bit, when he wouldn't even need that much to do so. Also it almost looks like he doesn't have a weakness. He can learn everything and would have no problems with it. His body is mostly human, but I found a small box, not even as big as my palm in his body. I took it out of him."

With that he showed them the box. It really was quite petit and was beautiful crafted. Ichigo stirred and they soon surrounded him. His eyes opened and he soon focused on the box.

"You need to put that into my body again. It is for the best that it is hidden there, where no one can touch it." He wasn't even looking at them when he had said it.

"What could that small box do anyway, that you think that it needs to be hidden in your body?" asked Moody.

"Is that Professor Enmu trustworthy Dumbledore? Would you put your hand into a fire for him?" Ichigo unexpected asked.

"Yes I would. He is an old friend of mine and has never betrayed me" stated Dumbledore.

"I will trust you judgment. This little box, which you" he pointed at the professor "hold in your hands is none other than the famous box of Pandora, where all the agony and suffering are sealed in. Legends always hold a bit of true and even thought the story itself never happened the box is real. Someone had one time opened it and it was sealed by one of my antecessor. They decided it was for the best to seal it and the best place they could think off, that no one would ever expect, was to shrink it and seal it in the body. Since then it was protected and I want to keep it like this. The records of the last time, where really horrifying. I don't want history to repeat itself. I even found the key, which should have been also sealed somewhere else."

They hadn't expected such answer and without much of a protest of the professor the box was put into his body again. It wasn't like anyone wanted to see the apocalypse, happening because of the box of Pandora.

"Ichigo? Where did you hide the key? I didn't see it since yesterday."

"Oh I flung it into another dimension. Just to be careful, thought I don't think that they will find it there. There are too many dimensions next to ours that they would need extreme luck to realy get the right one and even then they still need to find it. They couldn't even get it from me. I don't know where it disappeared to anyway. I just flung it through the portal. I don't know where it landed or if it is still somewhere in between."

"That's so irresponsible! Why didn't you just destroy the box and/or the key?" screeched Hermionie.

"Do you think it is fun to run around, with an object that is like a time bomb? Of course it isn't. If I had a choice I would have already destroyed the damn thing. But there exist an unwritten law of the universe, that there need to be balance. There needs to be darkness where there is light. If I destroyed the darkness and the suffering, then there wouldn't be light and happiness. The world would soon fall into a trance like shape and then after some time destroy itself. I don't want to be the reason why the world died so I don't destroy that damn thing."

They all understood and nodded. Who wanted to be the one to destroy the earth? Even the ones that wanted control (are insane) didn't want to destroy it, or did want to put later on rebuilt it for their own ideals. Ichigo told them to never talk about it again and the accepted that. The insane would maybe come for it and try to control it. The professor thanked Ichigo for his cooperation and left in a hurry. He didn't like to stand next to the possibly strongest creature in this world and wanted to just go home, but about one thing Dumbledore was right. He had made a great step forward with his research.

**ICHIGOS POV**

Ichigo didn't understood why the man had left in such hurry, but later on found out the reason. He had become scared of him and wanted to go as far as possible from him. He was a bit hurt by this but soon forgot about it anyway. He felt a reiatsu coming near. It was the reiatsu of one follower of Voldemort. That witch had come on orders or for revenge. Ichigo didn't know why but he knew that he should tell the others. That could become dangerous and Ichigo could maybe finally find out, why Voldemort felt so incomplete.

**############################################**

Hope you like it; I didn't know if I should put that in with the box of Pandora. Please tell me what you think.

I may also write a "Summon to Help 2", but I still don't know who should summon Ichigo. Please tell me if you have any ideas or wishes.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

**FIGHT**

Ichigo was tense. He had told the others about the witch present coming nearer and all preparations had been made, but since some time she hadn't tried to come nearer. She was just out of the barrier that he had created around Hogwarts and she didn't try to enter it. It was like she was waiting for something and Ichigo had a bad feeling that he didn't like it. He was already at the edge and waiting wouldn't do him good, but he wasn't rushing anymore. He had learned, in the twenty years that it wouldn't bring him anything in most situations. He almost didn't survive back then when he tried to rescue Rukia and Inoue. He also had now someone to protect at these people were counting on him. He couldn't just rush into battle and not take care of them. It would go if he split, but that was a bad idea. He was vulnerable in that form and he would just run of to battle without thinking. He needed a clear head and that he wouldn't have if he transformed. The others were agitated too and Ichigo just knew that they would have a nervous breakdown if they needed to wait any longer. It had been already been like this for two straight days. She hadn't made a move and it didn't feel like there were others to give her back up. She was probably waiting for him to make a mistake and lower his barriers around the school, but that was all theoretical and it wouldn't bring him anything to make guesses. He reported every night to Dumbledore about what she did, but there really wasn't much to report. He checked every few minutes if it really hadn't changed and some even told him that they thought he was spacing out. Ichigo just scowled at them, but didn't say anything. It wouldn't bring them anything if a mass panic started up and the students ran around like chicken. It would even be easier to target them and back him lose concentration. He really needed help and he needed it now. Then he had an idea and whispered:

"That could function!" The trio just stared at him and they right away knew that he was planning something. The hated it to be left out and bucked him the whole day. Ichigo had become extremely annoyed and they made a tactical retreat for now. They were at least as intelligent as that to know to never stand next to an angry "Lord of Hell". They had learned that the hard way and knew that they shouldn't try it again.

The trio had witnessed how he had written something on a scroll and had thrown it trough some kind of black hole. They had wanted to asked, but one look at his face and they had known it still wasn't the best time. Trough the time together with him they had learned his expressions. The scowl was always there but it existed times where it was almost nonexistent. Those were rare times and it was great to be around him when he was like that. They also existed, when he smiled. It was the rarest and best thing to ever see. They had only noticed it one time when he had seen his friends and family. They had noticed it was almost the brightest thing expect for the sun to see. It wasn't like those normal smiles or the fake one. It was, you could say on a whole different level. They had tried to make him smile like that but had completely failed. It had been a miracle that he hadn't burn down the whole school that day and they all thought the same. Thanks to the contract, if not for that the school wouldn't even exist anymore. They even had sometimes the thought that Ichigo was more dangerous than Voldemort himself.

It had been a few days since Ichigo had sent out the letter. The trio had bucked him every time available expect for the few times he was really pissed and had still not gotten any answers. They were already becoming desperate and where trying it again today. When they had arrived to Ichigos room (they still found it mean from Dumbledore to give him his own) and had opened the door, they saw the unbelievable. There Ichigo stood with one of his rare smile and welcomed some stranger that came through a portal like the one they had often seen since then.

"Why did you call us Strawberry? It's not like there is anything here for us to do is there?"

"Grimmjow stop calling me strawberry. My name isn't translated like that. You just say it to make me angry don't you?"

"Yes and it functions every time" the man said with a sharp like grin. Then he looked up and at them. His grin faded and he asked: "Now tell us why you called us Ichi-chan, I don't want to waste my time with theses weaklings."

Ichigo had finally looked at them to and smiled a bit. "This is the reason I sent out the letter. Hey Grimmjow, where is Starrk and Harribel? I asked them to come to didn't I?"

"Yes you did. Harribel seemed to need hours to pack. I don't know what don't even asked but I didn't want to wait any longer and so I just left her. Starrk is right behind me. I needed to drag him here because he just wouldn't wake up. Where does all his energy flow?"

"Grimmjow, you mean he is still a bit in the Garganta behind you?" When Grimmjow nodded Ichigo started to sweat. "Grimmjow, it is breaking down and there is almost no opening left."

At that Grimmjow turned and looked at the garganta. "Oh, you are right. I should pull out my hand, so it doesn't disappear also." The trio sweat dropped at that. They had picked up enough to know, that it was dangerous to stay in a garganta when it's closing. Then when it was almost closed the heard a shot and then an explosion occurred. A guy with brown wavy hair stood there with a pistol in his hands and looked like he would fall asleep any second. Then they heard a quiet mumble:

"Che, should have just died. That would have been one lazy idiot less." They looked at Grimmjow and noted that he had probably meant that serious. They just didn't know what to say.

"Starrk you cannot fall asleep until I have told you, why I have summoned you here is that understood?" At that Starrk nodded, but it almost looked like he was already asleep while standing.

"At this school, it is a school for wizards and witches, I was summoned by the headmaster to protect them from an insane wizard that, you could say is a bit like Aizen. He still doesn't really reach his level and he really isn't too powerful for me to handle, but I need your help. I can't protect the whole student's body when an attack from all sites occurs. I need you to help me protect this school for a bit, at least until the danger is over. And Grimmjow, don't attack students; they are to weak to even compare to my little sisters. When you want a fight you can ask me. This time you can ask me always and I will always fight against you if you wish. See it as a reward for protecting these, you would say: 'weaklings'."

"Oh so you will fight me, whenever I want you to? I will surely us it well." The blue haired man said with one of his crazy smiles. Then he fully turned to them and now they could finally see his hole. So he was one of them. The trio didn't really know what they were, but they were powerful, when what Ichigo said was true and maybe they were like Nel? Ichigo had never told them much about these creatures. They were a mystery and they all wanted to know and solve this mystery. Not that they hadn't tried to find out before, but they were even less described or even known then dementors. Dementors where at least know but the trio couldn't even find a picture or description of them. They were brought out of their thoughts when Ichigo yelled:

"Starrk you at least listened till the end before you barricaded my bed right?"

His only answer was a nod and then Starrk turned and started to sleep again. "How did Aizen even get him out of the bed?"

"He didn't. Most of the meetings he missed and when we were on a mission he slept almost trough everything." Grimmjow answered with a shrug. Ichigo seemed to be thoughtful for minutes and then shrugged as well. "He didn't do anything at all, did he?"

"No he didn't. He was even to lazy to protect himself when someone shot a attack at him. We needed to protect him because of that. I didn't do it. He is weak if he can't even protect himself, but Ichigo you are forgetting something? The fights you promised me! I want one now." He said this with such malice that the trio stepped back. They left as quickly as possible and then they already heard the first battle cry. They went outside and saw at first nothing. When they watched the sky more closely they saw blurs here and there. Could Ichigo and Grimmjow move that fast that no one could see them? It was affirmed when suddenly out of nowhere blood came like rain down. In less than a second blood was flying everywhere and the trio needed to search for shelter before they were completely soaked in it. Soon other students saw it as well and became scared. On that day a legend was formed, that when the death god spaces to much out, that warriors and the other death people come to gather around them to finally go to their resting places. It would fall the rain of death at that time and the people would be soaked in blood.

Those legends about death were told over hundreds of years after the real thing happened and it was even written down at one point of history.

The next few days the normal rhythmus came back. They trio had never really seen Starrk anymore since that morning in Ichigos room. Grimmjow also wasn't often seen. Sometimes you could see him on the rooftops of the towers and sometimes they could not really see but hear him fight with Ichigo. Ichigo was still spacing out those days. It looked like he was worried about something, but they were as always left in the dark. The rumors grew with the Ichigo in his state and the blood rain that occurred often enough now. The students had all brought themselves umbrellas for the times like that. They already thought of it as normal and it really didn't bother them. Ichigo and Grimmjow also never had any real injuries so the trio left it be.

They were on their way to Portions when suddenly Ichigo stopped in his tracks. He looked extremely worried and maybe a bit frightened. Then he disappeared and in the next few seconds an announcement was made that they all should meet in the grant hall. The all did and soon the whole student's body was present. Dumbledore didn't lose anytime and announced:

"To all students you are herby not allowed to go away, till the danger is over. We have been informed that the dangerous Bellatrix that has escaped from Azkaban has been seen on the school grounds. Even if it is a wrong warning, we will not risk the students of this school so please wait I here till you will get further information."

The whispering started and soon it was almost as loud as if everybody was shouting. Then the suddenly saw something move. It was a second later that the saw someone jump of one pillar and rubbing his eyes. He was just to move in the direction of the door when Ichigo screamed:

"Starrk you didn't come here to have holidays and can you really sleep anywhere. That has to be uncomfortably to lay there doesn't it? Anyway, you need to take care of the students here. Don't let anyone get injured or leave this hall. Every method allowed. You are even allowed to sleep if you can do your job while sleeping." With that said Starrk nodded and Ichigo left with the teachers the hall. The trio wanted to leave to when they suddenly noticed that Starrk had couched himself to the door. They tried to shove him away, but he didn't even move a centimeter.

Outside the teachers had surrounded Ichigo and demanded answers. "Why did you suddenly tell us that danger was approaching, I don't see anything."

"You can't always see with your eyes. I got a good reading of that witch just half an hour ago. She was moving toward the school grounds with high speed in your standards and there were at least a few hundred other creatures with her. She has finally prepared the attack that she was planning and wants to catch us by surprise. Even if it was wrong, do you really want to risk it and say that it couldn't be?"

At that everyone shook their heads. Who was so dumb to risk that? They wanted to prepare themselves, but as they moved Ichigo scowled even more and didn't take another step. He looked at a specific direction. They looked there to and thought that the heard thunder. Then the thunder was getting louder. The battle would begin. The enemy had arrived and was running toward them. They all looked back at Ichigo, when they realized that a blue haired man stood next to him with a lunatic smile plastered on his face. He was smiling like a mad man when Ichigo told him:

"Every restriction is nullified for this battle. You are allowed to kill and eat. There is no other rule than to protect the school every way possible. The students and the teachers next to us are not allowed to die. Remember their faces and be careful not to kill them. Other than that, you are allowed to have a blood bath." The smile of the blue haired man grew immense when he heard that. He looked for a second over them, but it looked like his thoughts were already somewhere else.

**SHORT INFORMATION:**

Ichigo had changed trough the years in hell. He didn't have troubles to kill someone anymore. He would spare everyone that did not want to and did felt bad, but he killed the sinners without a second thought. Most of the time, he just punished them for what they did in their human life, but sometimes a few dumb human had made it into hell and had tried to control him. Ichigo had killed everyone it that group expect for one person. He had not willingly come to hell and had never even tried to bring him under control. He had brought him back to the human dimension after he had wiped his memories.

**CONTINUE OF THE STORY:**

The enemies where in sight and the first thing that really happened was that the blue haired man disappeared and appeared in front of the enemies again. He smiled is insane smile and the enemies took automatically a step back. His grin grew even wider at that and he lifted his hand and arm. The enemy had recovered from the shock and where about to attack him when he threw his hand down and a shockwave appeared. The markings of claws where engraved into the earth and many enemies where cut in half. The blood spluttered everywhere and in between stood a laughing blue haired man that had a shark like grin. He looked at his next targets. They all didn't really flinch at the scene and tried to attack him also. He seemed to be disappointed but then his eyes seemed to sparkle with new interest and the next attack was planned. He moved with a cat like grace and slaughtered on after another enemy. He soon also took his sword and started to hit and cut them with it. The most he let a bit alive and he seemed to be in pure happiness when they started to scream and shout in horror and pain. The teachers and allies could only watch how the troops of the enemies were wiped out of existent by only one man. They all stared at the blue haired man and then at Ichigo. He still hadn't made a move to help or stop him. Ichigo noticed their stares and said as if he could read their thoughts:

"He can't be stopped even if you want me to stop him and he wouldn't really recognize you in this state anyway. Try not to get to near him right now or you will end up like the corpse on the ground. His blood lust will go away after some time and till then move as far as possible. Why do you think I left Sharrk with the students? He is able to stop him and that's the reason why.

Even the powerful of them where getting pale. The scene was horrifying on many different levels and Ichigo was happy that the trio wasn't there right know. The most enemies had died from fatal wounds and the others had tried to run away. They had one problem thought. Grimmjow loved it to run after his prey and rip them apart slowly. They were soon caught and ripped apart. The horrible screams were heard everywhere and now the last one had died to. Grimmjow still had some flesh in the mouth when he spat it out and looked disappointed.

"That was already all of them? That wasn't even enough for me alone. Where did all the good old battles with thousand of warriors go? This was like an appetizer." Grimmjow stopped talking when he noticed another presence behind him. The smile grew again and he turned around in blinding speed and clutched the person's throat. He noticed that it was a girl. He licked his lips and his smile grew again. Woman screamed the best. The often didn't thing of honor and just started to screech at the person that was dangerous to them. He let her go and she tried to do something with the stick in her hand. He started to laugh when a little glow came out of it and an energy ball came flying at him. He didn't even tried to evade and took the force full on. She was starting to laugh when they all heard a voice ask:

"Why are ya laughing? Is it fun to shot little balls without any power behind them at your enemy? Do you want them to die from laugher or because it itches to much? I will show you how it is really done." With that said he lifted his arms and pointed with two fingers at an open field right behind her. He was aiming at an old ruin that was there. I really little ball started to form before his hand and he shot it. The soon followed explosion was heard and seen even by the muggles. The teachers needed to duck and hold themselves on something. It would have surely blown them away if they had not. It had hit the witch a bit at the arm and the arm had burned away completely. She was screaming and rolling on the ground. He pulled her up by her head. She looked awful and she probably felt like it too. Grimmjow gave her one of his evil and insane smiles and wanted to kill her at last, but Ichigo stopped him.

"Grimmjow, you still can't. I need to know something of her before it." Grimmjows smile faded and he even looked a bit like pouting. Ichigo went near her and crouched down. She looked at him with a mixed expression. "You can have your dinner while I am interrogating her. Take as much as you like!"

Grimmjows smile grew again and he walked to the field. The blood under his feet made a splashing sound with each step. The field was painted in red and it was overflowing with blood. The tree that was near looked almost like it was red himself without a second look. Then when Grimmjow stood in the middle of it started to glow and they all could see lights. Chains were running down their sides and it looked like they wanted to move up, but couldn't. Grimmjow moved to one light and ripped it out of it chains. A pain filled scream was heard as if it came from a person. The thought of having seen the most horrifying of this life had been wrong. Grimmjow put the light into its mouth and the screams and yells for help started up again. They even heard a voice this time but the blue haired man didn't stop. He even seemed to enjoy himself and looked satisfied.

Ichigo and Bellatrix heard the screams. Even she, who was used to screams, became a bit pale. Ichigo smiled one of his hollow smiles at her when she looked at him again.

"I want your cooperation. I want you to tell me why the lord felt so incomplete!"

"I will never betray the dark lord. You would sooner be able to kill me then to get a word out of me!"

"Oh that is easy to execute if you want to. Did you really think that you could escape me after death?" at that his eyes changed. "I know more about you then you think" his hair became longer and his skin became white. "You are already in my hands and after death you will be even easier for me to control and torture!" Blade like horns grew and the pelt grew around his neck, arms and legs. "You are an easy target for me and him" he pointed at Grimmjow who had just finished the last light. "If you don't cooperate you will not only receive a punishment after your death, you will also life through the most agonizing experience in your life and afterlife for more than thousands of years till you are digested." They both smiled at the witch with their evil smiles. It was really a picture right out of hell and the teachers really didn't want to go anywhere near them right at the moment.

"Your answer, I won't wait for I second one."

"No, I will never betray the dark lord!"

"Wrong one. With that Ichigo cut of her head and forced out the soul in seconds. The soul he threw to Grimmjow and told him:

"I want all the information out of her about Voldemort that you can get in one week. Every torture is allowed and when you get the information you can eat her if you want." Grimmjows smile grew again. It was really fun today and he had a great time. He thought it was another boring mission of Ichigo, but till now it had been great. He could fight Ichigo and could kill his enemies for the first time. He was even allowed to eat them and now he was allowed to torture someone to get Information. Seconds later Grimmjow had left thought a garganta with the soul. Ichigo and the teachers returned to the assemble hall.

In the meantime the trio had tried to make Starrk do anything. They tried to tell them about him, what he was or even anything else but he didn't react. He sat there like a stone statue with closed eyes, but he somehow was able to react to every currents. He stopped students from leaving. They had already have a panic attack or to when the explosions were heard. They tried to run out of the door but with one growl from Starrk the all stopped in their tracks. It had been frightening and threatening. They also thought of who gave this man the order to stop them from leaving. It was death and they really didn't want to go against him if the rumors were true.

After half an hour and many panic attacks the door opened. The explosions and screams had also stopped and the students felt relieved, till they saw the faces of the teachers. All were deathly pale and looked at the ground. The students thought about the weirdest fantasies of what could have happened. When they asked the teachers didn't answer and just "Death" answered with a strong gaze.

"They saw a picture of hell and you can be happy that you only heard it and not see. The blood rain won't come back for a week. It is satisfied with what happened for now."

The students didn't really understand the second part, but the first one was clear. What they had heard from the outside had been traumatically, but what the people outside saw must have been disgusting on many different levels. They didn't really try to understand it but somehow they all knew that the blood rain did all that.

The trio understood it better. Grimmjow had been the one that caused the blood rain and so was also the one that has probably killed the enemies and mande them scream like this. Grimmjow was now satisfied with it and left. Why he left was still unanswered. The story was told to the students in a short version without the battle. It was declared that the school was to dangerous at the moments for students to stay and it would be closed till futher notice in the next month. It was targeted after all from one of the most dangerous wizards in history.

**INFORMATION: **

Even after a long time had gone by the ground where the battle happened stayed red after that. The tree also stayed red and both were called the "blood field" or the "picture of hell". The tree itself was said to be a memento of what had occurred and was called the "blood oak of hell" or "tree of death".

The battlefield itself was never really touched again. Somehow weird incidents happened to someone if you touched it. The field held memories and sometimes the energy that was left behind on this field gave those memories to someone else. They went mad and the teachers needed to catch him or her and wipe their memories.

Some of the people even say that the saw an orange and blue haired man stand there and watch them with a warning glance or more like the orange one. The blue one was smiling with a lunatic smile at them and challenged them to go into the field. Then the rumor of the orange "Death" would start up again.

**############################################**

Thank you for reading it and hope you liked it. It's really getting late here.

I would have continued my other story (Pieces and Souls) if it wasn't for that.

Hope I did Grimmjows character good, because he seemed to friendly with Ichigo.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

**The adventure with the first years! **

One week had gone by and Dumbledore had decided that the school would be closed the end of the next week. Ichigo still waited for Grimmjows report. What he had found out about Voldemort and his followers. It shouldn't have been so hard to torture a soul in hell and he was really good at it too. Ichigo had one time seen a soul just after it was tortured by Grimmjow. It hadn't been a pretty sight. Ichigo hoped that he never did see it again, the souls often went after that straight to heaven, tt was as if they had received enough punishment for about a hundred years.

Many students were relieved that they could get home. They were all scared since Hogwarts would be the most dangerous place to be in the next weeks, maybe even month or years. They didn't know how long the war, it could already be called one, would end. Every student was scared and tense. They didn't like to image what would happen to them if they stayed. On the other hand, some wanted to stay. They thought of Hogwarts as the most protective place even when attacked. They didn't want things to change and going home in the middle of the year would be a great change. Ichigo had told those that wanted to stay that they couldn't. He told them to remember what they heard one time when Grimmjow fought. It hadn't been pretty and soon they understood why they had too. Ichigo was relieved by that. It would have been hard to protect the students and the school.

Starrk was still somewhere on the school grounds and hiding his presence. It looked like he had started to like the old castle and Ichigo wouldn't force him back to hell. It wasn't like he was missing his duties or anything. He didn't have one to begin with; Ichigo wouldn't give him a dutie if he slept through it anyway. Ichigo let the students search for him (somehow they followed his every order, even thought Ichigo didn't want them to) and at the end almost every student was searching. It was a sight to behold. It almost looked like a game and some of the students seemed to enjoy it greatly. Some of them didn't even really know what to look out for. They just knew that they needed to look for a sleeping man that would be found in unique places. At the end of the search the little first year that liked Ichigo really much found him. He was in a little cupboard and most of them wondered how he did get in there. Theoretical it wasn't possible, but it was Starrk after all. If he thought that something looked comfortable he would sleep on or in it no matter what. She led Ichigo to the cupboard and for that she was petted. She held her head and looked like she was in heaven. Ichigo smiled a little at her and then looked at Starrk.

"Starrk come out of the cupboard!" He didn't answer and Ichigo started to get annoyed after he had said it many times. He pulled Starrk out of the cupboard and screamed at him.

"Starrk I want to make a trade for you and I won't bother you in the next time if you accept my offer."

Starrk open his eyes a bit and looked at Ichigo. Ichigo knew that he wouldn't get anything more from Starrk and said:

"I want you to stay here. You can sleep all you want and do everything you like except destroying the castle. The only thing you need to do is stop any inviders that want to harm this school or take something away from it. In the meantime you can sleep as long as you want and won't be bothered. Do you accept?"

Starrk only nodded and then went into the cupboard again. It was really something to see him position himself so that he would fit. After that Ichigo told the other students that the search was over and the winner was the first year. He said that out of humor, because it looked like it had been a competition. The students looked a bit down at that. It had been fun, but congratulated the first year. Ichigo asked her if she had any whish and she started to blush a quiet bright red. Then she stuttered:

"Cou-Could y-you play wi-with me fo-for the d-da-day? Ichigo smiled at her. He hadn't expected such a answer but it wasn't a problem for him. It just surprised him that the girl would ask for something like that but he was okay with it.

"What do you want to do?" Ichigo asked her. She looked at him and didn't look so scared anymore. She was almost radiating light with her smile and Ichigo had such a feeling there was something he should know about. He had the same feeling with Orihime but he never really figured it out. He dismissed it and pushed the thought away. He looked at the girl again and smiled at her enthusiasm. She really was a bright child.

"What do you want to do?" Ichigo asked her and she looked down at the floor and her feet. She looked nerves and then answered as if she was shy:

"I would really love to go with you and some other from my grade to go to the village near here. We weren't there till now and most of us really wanted to go!"

"I need to ask Dumbledore if I could go with you and your friends to the village. I think he will allow it, ask the other first years if they want to go, but don't get their hopes up. He might not allow it."

Even thought he had said this, she looked hopeful and run away. Ichigo went to Dumbledore. He stood before the office and knocked. One time, three time till someone answered:

"Come in please!"

Ichigo went inside and said:

"Dumbledore-san, could I and some of the first years go to the village? She has done something for me and as a reward she wanted to go with me and some others to the village."

"Off course you can. You just need to careful and look out for them, but that shouldn't be a problem for you, should it?"

"No I will take care of them. I will be careful!"

Dumbledore nodded to him and Ichigo left. That had been easier than expected, but Dumbledore was an easy going man, it shouldn't have surprised him. Ichigo had expected about five to seven first years, but before him where more, much more. They whole first years off all houses stood before him with hopeful eyes looking up to him. It looked like some were missing but he could see them running toward him and the other first years.

"A few friends, I see!" The first year blushed and smiled up to him.

"I only asked a few, but the rumor spread and everyone wanted to at least see the village ones. Is it alright to let them all come?" She looked at him with puppy eyes. The others took the clue and did the same. Ichigo could handle one or two puppy eyes at the same time, but why did the little ones always do it like there was a signal. He didn't hear it, if there really existed one. Maybe it was like the dog whistle just for little children. Ichigo let out a sigh and then nodded.

"It's all right if all of you come. If there is still someone missing I want them here, it's not good to leave someone out so get them if there is."

The children nodded and one girl started to run away. It looked like there was still someone missing. That girl ran as if she was scared to be left behind and soon was dragging someone behind her. It looked like the child didn't really want to and tried to rip his hand away from the girl but without success. Soon both the girl and the now indentified boy stood before Ichigo. Ichigo smiled a bit at them and they started to leave. Before they reached the entrance however Ichigo was attacked be a flying something. The children started to scream but soon stopped when they noticed what it was. It was the baby dragon from Ichigo, that wasn't so baby anymore. It had grown quite in size and was about the size of a pretty big dog. It tried to entwine itself around Ichigos neck but without success. He was simple to big and so Ryuu sat down at Ichigos site and started to wave it's tale like a dog. Ichigo tried to let Ryuu understand that he couldn't come with them but soon he did the puppy eyes and the children got the clue again. They hugged Ryuu and did the puppy eyes too. Ichigo swore that there was a damn signal or whistle somewhere that gave the kids the clue to do it. He let out a defeated sigh and nodded. He had the distant wish to hit his head against a wall.

They had arrived in the village and the children were about to run off when Ichigo said:

"First I want you to stay in the village. If you want to go somewhere else you need to ask me and we will all go together. Don't even think about running away alone. Second stay nearby so I can notice when something happened and third have fun!"

The kids nodded and smiled at him. Then they run off to the candy store. Ichigo sat down and scowled at now one in particular. He got weird looks from the people around him, because of his dragon. The first year came to him and smiled.

"Hey, I still haven't asked your name have I? What is it?"

They girl started to glow like a bulb and then stuttered: "M-My na-name is S-S-Sa-Sandy, Sandy Flower!"

"It is nice to meet you Sandy Flower, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki!" He smiled at her and she became bright red, again!"

A girl from the first year of Hufflepuff suddenly came to him and almost yelled: "A Gryffindor and a Slytherin are fighting in the outside of the candy shop."

Ichigo stood up abruptly, scaring the two first years a bit and made his way toward the two fighting children. He took them by the collar and pulled them up. They still tried to hit each other but without success. They were being held to far apart to really do anything else but hit the air. They stopped when they noticed it was in vain and looked up to Ichigo with an angry look. They were about to yell at him, when they saw his look. They shut up immediately and started to slightly shiver. He looked extremely annoyed and that was an understatement.

"Why did you to fight? If there was a good reason too I wish to know it also."

"He started the fight" yelled the Slytherin. The Gryffindor looked angry at him and yelled:

"No, it was him who started the fight!" That went on a little longer till Ichigos patience had ended. They weren't even acting their age and some could say it was like they were acting seven years old. He didn't want to wait anymore and he yelled at both off them:

"I don't care who started the fight, I want to know the reason it started and I want it now!"

Both shocked into silence soon found their voices again and quietly and still a bit fearful said:

"Tom (the Slytherin boy) said that his dad was rich and he could even buy Hogwarts if he wanted to! I called him liar and said that every Slytherin is a crook and then he attacked me without me expecting it!"

"See that wasn't so hard was it? So now to you" he looked to Tom "what you said about your father being rich is true right," the boy nodded "but I do not believe he really has enough money to buy Hogwarts. You exaggerated a bit didn't you" the boy looked down at the ground and nodded again. "You shouldn't do that. It is not always got to boast around others. Think about it, if you were really poor and another would always brag about how rich he was you would get jealous wouldn't you?" The boy looked like he understood and the other boy looked somehow smug till Ichigo looked at him. "Now to you, you can't just judge people without knowing them? Did he ever do something else to you then brag a bit about his money? You can't just judge a book by it's cover!" The boy looked confused and Ichigo sighed. "You can't say that everyone is like that just because of rumors. If that was true then I would be a demon! Because one is bad the other needs to be too? Not everything is black and white there are sometimes different tones of gray too. If everything was black and white, than you are would have never done anything that has angered another. You would have also never brag about something and that isn't so is it?" The boy shocked his head. Even he had made people angry at him and had sometimes bragged about other things. "Let's look at it the other way, what different do you have other than being in a different house?" When Ichigo asked that question all the first years (that had gathered around him at that time and later on) looked thoughtful. If the really looked from it in that light they weren't really different at all. Ichigo felt if all the first years were around him. One presence was missing. He had remembered all presence and the one from the boy that was dragged with them by the girl was missing. He searched for it and soon found it outside the village. He cursed quietly so the children wouldn't hear and then said:

"It looks like one of you didn't follow the rules I gave you! He went outside the village. We are going to him, so that nothing happens. Take the hand of the person next to you and don't search for your friends. We need to hurry!"

They did so and trough that also took the hand of one of the enemy houses (Gryffindor + Slytherin). They didn't really have a problem with it anymore. There were a few that did but the most weren't even caring. It was like a line had formed and the first years were all walking behind each other and holding hands. They almost reached their destination when they heard a scream. The children let go of each other's hand and run toward it. Ichigo was stunt into silence for a few seconds. Most children would run into the other direction when hearing a scream. He was ripped out of his thoughts when the second scream came. He quickly shunpoed into the direction of the scream out of worry. He saw the boy (who hadn't come willingly) sitting shocked and shivering on the ground with a book next to him. The other children stood before him with spread out arms and looked like they were trying to protect him. There were dementors that were getting dangerously close to them.

The children were scared but when they had seen the boy, one of their group sitting on the ground shivering and screaming like that they had thrown themselves between him and the dementors. When the dementors came closer they thought that it was there end when they heard:

"Patronus" with that one word they were somehow feeling protected and without worry. Even the Retch on the ground wasn't shivering and screaming anymore. They all looked to the man that had said it and it was Ichigo. Before him stood a gigantic tiger that gave of a blue light. It was scaring them but when it looked at them and gave a short purr they relaxed without a second thought. The dementors looked scared because they backed up when the tiger started to look at them. Then the tiger moved and attacked the dementors. A few seconds later the dementors where beaten and had fled. The children had surrounded Ichigo and were smiling at him.

Ichigo looked at the children. They had been pretty brave for their age. He was somehow proud of them but still said:

"You do know that it was dangerous to do that don't you? I want you to never do that again when you know that you can't defend yourself. Altogether," the children winced together because they were scared of more scolding but they still looked somehow offended. They knew what they had done was right. "I am still proud of you. You did the right thing and protected one of your own. Even if it was extremely dangerous you protected him and that is something not many can do!" The children looked at him and then started to smile. They then noticed that the tiger was standing at Ichigos site and he was petting it. They looked with begging glances at Ichigo and he nodded. They run toward the tiger. It was really soft and it even purred.

When it was slowly getting dark the first years and Ichigo went back to the school. They said goodbye to Ichigo and left. Sandy was the last one that stood next to him. On the way back she had taken his hand and had not let it go. She looked up to him and smiled. Then she asked him to kneel down and he did so. With one quick move she had given him a kiss and smiled brightly at him. "

"Thank you Ichigo, I had a great day!" with that she left.

Ichigo was to stunned to really do anything. He didn't move till two hours later when the trio found him still in the same position. The only think he said was:

"I really don't understand woman, regardless if they are young or old!"

It was really fun to write. Tell me what you think! - :)


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

**The preparations!**

The following day, Grimmjow finally arrived. Ichigo was still spacing out here and there but he had mostly recovered from the shock. Ichigo had become angry when Grimmjow appeared at the eating room with a garganta and dragged him out. He had scared half of the students almost to death and with his insane smile that he still had on his face they had all thought that it was an attack. Dumbledore calmed them later on that Grimmjow wasn't an enemy.

Ichigo just knew that Grimmjow had gotten the most information that she had. It was easily seen by his facial expression. He had that smug and satisfied look on his face. It couldn't really be over looked.

"So Grimmjow, what information did you get out of her?" Ichigo asked a bit curious but mostly serious.

"She wasn't easy to break, that for sure, but after the fifth day of torture she sang like a bird. I had my fun with her and she was really a challenge for me. The others that I needed to torture were all weaklings. She still is in hell thought. It looked like she did quiet much!" He said with a wide smile. It seemed to grow every time to he ended his sentence.

"So what did she sing?" While Ichigo had asked him, the golden trio and the teachers had formed a circle around them.

"She said that the 'Lord'" he said the word like it was poison "has succeeded to become immortal. She screeched that he couldn't die, at the beginning at least. The forth day she desperately screamed to me to stop when I cut of her limps slowly and pulled out her organs still letting them be connected. The fifth day she told me everything she knew. Looked like she didn't like the new torture I tested on her. She screamed everything she knew, mostly random facts that took forever. She screamed out random facts about two days, like his real name, where he lift, what he liked…" Ichigo looked questionable at him "I don't know how or why she knew that, don't ask me about it. Anyway you got it right, then when she was finished with the random facts that had made me really sleepy she started with the interesting stuff. She told me that he had offered blood and an old magic to split his soul and move the pieces of the soul to somewhere else. He split it into seven pieces, one or two already destroyed by the boy there, and for that he offered the blood, body and soul of one of his victims for each splitting. Those souls should still be connected to him and can't escape till the soul part that they are connected to dies. She told me that the soul pieces are all around the world and are protected by powerful beings or creatures. The container of the soul piece can be a living being or an object. He didn't tell her where to find or how to kill the soul pieces and I think he just doesn't trust anyone. He also has one goal that she told me about. She said that he had many, but this one they knew. He wanted to first: Rule the world" Grimmjow gave his insane laugh to it to make it more authentic "and second: he wants to find and that is interesting the entrance to hell."

Ichigo looked at him with an emotional face.

"Why?" Ichigo asked Grimmjow serious.

Grimmjow smiled at the question. He knew as well as Ichigo why Voldemort wanted to find the entrance of hell. "He wants to find and open the box of Pandora!" Grimmjow's smile grew and they could see how he was enjoying it. It would be fun to see the box being opened by a mortal. He would die instantly even if his soul pieces are far away from each other.

"It's pathetic and so foolish of him to wish for that. He has already found the entrance without knowing, but the box of Pandora isn't there. We just hope that no one sings like a bird under our ranks when he is captured. I will only say it ones, do never even talk about the box of Pandora. He will die anyway with all of us when he opens the Pandora. The box that seals Pandora destroys the foolish creature that dares to open it. It will burn down the soul completely, together or not. The soul will not be reincarnated it will die down completely till nothing is left of it. The Pandora will destroy everything around it till the life perished on this planet. If it has destroyed everything here, it will move to the next. That was its destiny after all."

Everyone just looked at Ichigo. They had already known that the Pandora was dangerous but they had never expected something like this. In the legend they had survived even thought it had been opened but what Ichigo told them sounded different.

"Ichigo, when I remember the legend correctly then the humans didn't die directly but slowly died of hunger, thirst and illness."

"Yes but legends are not always true. I will tell you the real story. There existed a first pest, like you had called it that killed over ¾ of the population of this world in just one day. Only a few strong people survived and the earth seemed to be affected to like the animals. That wasn't the pest thought that killed all those people. It was Pandora that had been opened at that time. Had the Pandora been open for two other days, the world would have rotten and died away."

(I made it up with the first pest. If it really happened then great and if not, then don't believe it!)

Everyone just stared at him. They hadn't known that something like this happened to the earth and that it would only take three days for the earth to die under the influence of Pandora. They were shocked into silence. They didn't know that they had seen something so dangerous and even touched it. It was frightening that one of their friends was having the Pandora inside his body and that he was holding the responsible for all the dimensions.

-!-

Grimmjow had gone back to hell to play a bit with the other souls. He really loved this job and right now he was in a good mood. Ichigo had disappeared since the information had been given to him and it looked like he was concentrating on something. The teachers had gone away to have a meeting to discuss what to do next. They knew that they had Ichigo to help them but it was still quite hard to decide, when you didn't know where the pieces are.

The golden trio had already made plans for themselves and Ryuu had watched them for a bit. It was when Ichigo came out of his room that they all met in the dining hall to discuss their plans and ideas of what to do. Ichigo told them something that surprised them greatly.

"I have found out that there are still five soul parts and that two of them are in a living object. I now off their locations, but I don't think that anyone other than the main soul himself or a soul part that resists in a living being can destroy the other pieces. With that all of us are without use. We all do not have a soul part in us expect…" Ichigo didn't finish his sentence and just looked at Harry. Harry himself was a bit slow at this time but the other understood.

"You don't mean that Harry has a soul part in him right?" Hermionie asked.

"Yes he has. I could remove it but with that our only change to destroy them would be find the other living being with a soul part in him or her and get his/her assistance."

"I do not think that this person or creature would really help us if it was in danger when it did so. Are there really no other opinions other then Harry or the other living being?"

"Yes there is one other, but it is very risky and very dangerous." Moody started to look at him with a glare and said: "Say it already!"

Ichigo sighed and said: "We could transfer the soul part of Voldemort from Harry into another being, but that would also mean that this other being could be controlled by Voldemort. Harry has lived with it for many years since he was a baby and his mind has made a defense against it. Other beings are often weak minded however strong the body is. They can't hold on long under torture of the mind and soul because their protectors have not jet awakened. They only wake up, when they are truly needed."

"When is it that the 'protectors' like you call them awaken?" asked Dumbledore.

"It happens after the death of one's body. There are only a few that have received their protector before their death and to be real only a small number of souls really receive theirs."

They looked at him with wide eyes. They couldn't just die if it wasn't really sure if it would function.

Out of curiosity Hermionie asked: "If you received your protector, can you use him right away?"

"No, there is a five years learning period to fully awaken the protector and again only a few can awaken him full right away. The chances that you are a soul that can awaken his protector right away, is about 0.001% likely."

In other words they really didn't have another choice then to use Harry himself. They hadn't any other opinion and it was really not that hard to understand that the only other choice that existed wouldn't function. You would give their lives to help someone strangers anyway. They all looked at Ichigo when they thought that. He had talked about it like he had his protector. Ichigo noticed their stares and understood right away. He sighed and said:

"I am a mix!" They didn't understand by their looks on their faces and he scowled at no one.

"I am a guardian, a hollow the beast that you saw, a shinigami and a human. I am everything and nothing. I could become your guardian for a while if that is what you wanted. At that I will be able to protect the soul and mind from the invasion of the soul part of Voldemort. Helping you will be out of question when I am in a soul thought."

Everyone looked at each other. It wasn't really the best feeling to have someone else in your head. They were still thinking about it when Harry said:

"I will do it! No one else can really do it anyway, can they?

"Harry I need to warn you. Even if you did it I would still need to go into soul and mind space. After you have defeated one soul part or just destroyed it, it will fuse with the soul part in you and become stronger. I could kill it right away, but soul parts fuse to quickly for me to destroy just one. I would kill both of them in my attack and with that our only chance of victory would have disappeared."

Harry wasn't really worried about the part of Ichigo inside him. He trusted Ichigo and even felt protected with him around him. Harry nodded and Ichigo smiled a little at him.

"When should I enter you and we will go on a journey. It will be the trio only thought. The others need to prepare for the upcoming battle against Voldemorts followers and Voldemort himself. "

They all were against leaving the trio on their own but Ichigos gaze told them that there weren't any other opinions again and the explication was plausible. They sighed and nodded. They really needed to prepare for the battle that would soon take place and they really didn't have the time to go with the trio. They wouldn't do any good under these circumstances.

Ichigo looked at Hermionie and Ron.

"Do you really want to come also? It will be dangerous!"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss something this wicked and Harry and I are friends!" Ron said.

"I will come also. I am also a friend of Harry and to be real, since was something not dangerous when it involved Harry."

Harry snickered a bit at that. It was true after all but to hear it like that was still funny. Ichigo looked a bit puzzled at his reaction; he didn't know what happened before but let it be.

"Harry when should I enter your soul? Tomorrow before we go or tonight, what do you want?"

"Let's do it now! I don't want to be in stress tomorrow, when we need to go."

Ichigo nodded and told Harry to sit on the floor. He did so and closed his eyes. The other saw it how it happened. It was really strange to see it. Ichigos body seemed to flare and glimmer like a flame and his body started to form a sphere of light. Soon there was a floating sphere before them that then entered Harrys body. Harry opened his eyes again and felt power run through him. He suddenly heard Ichigos voice in his head.

'You have access to my powers when I am in your body. No one can hear me right know expect for you. You need to think of a weapon to really be able to use my powers.'

"Has it functioned?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes it has" said Ichigos voice through Harrys mouth. "I won't use this method of communication anymore thought. It is not enjoyable for the person that owns the body, to not have control over the movements of the mouth. If I want to say something to you, I will tell Harry and he will tell you then."

With that Ichigo stopped talking. Ron looked at Harry and asked:

"How did it feel like?"

"Not good. Think about your body doing something that you don't want to and cannot stop."

"Wicked" Ron said without any thoughts.

"Is there no other way of communicating?" Hermionie asked. She didn't like it to talk to someone that didn't answer her directly.

Suddenly something started to glint and flicker right over Harrys shoulder. They all stared at it and after sometime it had formed into Ichigos body in his full form. He was really tiny and could probably fit into their palms if he wanted to.

"Is this more to your likening Hermionie?"

"Yes it is! I don't like to talk to someone that I can't see or hear talk."

Ichigo smiled at her. It really was hard to speak to someone that was their but couldn't be seen nor heard. He had some experiences with Rukia and Renji when he had lost his powers for a short while.

"If that was all I would say we should go to bed. The next weeks will be tiresome for all of use so get a good rest." Dumbledore said. Everyone nodded and went to their rooms. They were all tired and soon they were all in their rooms and fast asleep. Harry however wasn't really able to sleep at first. He didn't know of what weapon he should think about to use Ichigos powers.

"Ichigo which weapon should I think of to manifest your powers" he finally asked.

"You don't have to worry about it at all. When the time comes, the picture will just come to your head. It will be the most suited one for you, so don't worry and sleep. Dumbledore was right when he said the next weeks would be tiresome and stressful."

Harry was relieved to hear that and soon fell into a soft but strong sleep. Ichigo smiled at that and decided to explore Harrys mind space.

-!-

Next chapter finished. I really didn't know if I would get it done today.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

**FEAR!**

Ichigo looked around for the first time. Harry had gone to sleep and he had let his chibi form disappear. It was a pretty strange, but not uncomfortable mind space. It had formed after the shape of a mountain. It was a bit misty, but Ichigo knew that came from Harry being scared. Ichigo looked for the soul part of Voldemorts soul. It wasn't like he wanted to meet that insane soul part, but it couldn't be any worse than Shiro. It was also better to know where the soul part was hiding, to later be able to eliminate it.

Ichigo had reached the top, to have a better view and had found a gigantic tree. There were pictures at the higher parts of the crown, pinned to the branches. It was the memory center of Harry. Ichigo could have access to all of Harrys memories, but he knew that a person needed at least a bit privacy. He suddenly heard a noise and looked around. Someone was laughing and it seemed to be high pitched. Ichigo went into the direction from where the noise was coming from and found a cave. He went inside and noticed a, he didn't know what it was. It didn't have the form of a human. The shape resembled that of a hollow. It was a bit fox and ape like with a bone white like mask. He couldn't find the hole thought, but wasn't so worried about it. He couldn't see much of the creature after all. The cave was pretty dark and the soul piece was little and crouched to the ground. The high pitched voice stopped laughing and said:

"So you are the foolish human being that came into the mind of Harry Potter to get rid of me! You won't be able to do it! Even as only a piece of soul, I am stronger than you!"

Ichigo sighed. That soul piece was super weak and Harry still had trouble with it? It couldn't even sense the strength of the enemy. Ichigo really had hoped for a better challenge.

"It is not my plan to destroy you right know! It wouldn't bring me anything." Ichigo said quietly, seemingly in thoughts.

"What do you mean you still need me? You couldn't even get rid of a fly even if you wanted to!"

Not only super dump but also arrogant. That was the worse mix ever.

"Yes, yes I can't even hurt a fly. I will be going now!" and with that he left. Outside Ichigo created a barrier so that nothing could leave from the inside and went away. Harry and he himself would get some quiet now. He went to the tree and sat on a branch. He put his head against the log. He closed his eyes and started to doze off, but before he had fallen completely asleep he heard a scream coming out of the direction of the cave. He smiled a bit. It seemed like the soul piece had finally noticed it too. Ichigo had to get up to stop the screams later on. He shouldn't have allowed noises to come through the barrier. It would only hurt his ears. The piece yelled and cursed him, but soon the noises stopped when Ichigo adjusted the barrier. He let out a satisfied sigh and went back to the tree. He really deserved the sleep now. He was tired from the fusing and the barrier.

-!-

Ichigo woke up to soon for his liking. Harrys voice had woken him up and he seemed to yell at him. He let his chibi form appear on Harrys shoulder and asked:

"What? What is so important that you need to wake me up? It was needed sleep!" Ichigo said while rubbing his eyes. He suddenly heard a strange noise and looked up. Around Harry stood many girls that gave that 'awe' sound of them. Ichigo was confused and scowled. Harry had done this because of a reason, but he just didn't know why and till then he would hatefully gaze at Harry.

Harry noticed the gaze and looked to a pissed of Ichigo. Ichigo had maybe shrunken to a very small chibi, but Harry had the feeling that Ichigo could still beat him with only one finger. He looked apologizing at Ichigo and said:

"Sorry Ichigo. These girls seemed to know you personally and came straight to me and asked me to let them talk to you."

Ichigo looked at the girls. He really didn't know them did he? He looked closer at their faces and went pale. The other two of the trio had noticed that and looked at the girls. What was so special about them that they made the "Lord of Hell" pale?

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked harshly.

"We came to play with you of course. Nell told us where you were and we thought that playing with black-chan got boring so we came to play with you!"

"I want you three to leave right now? You have no right to be here after what you did! Did you forget the punishment I gave you? You still have the guts after what you did to change your looks and come to earth. If you aren't gone in the next minutes then I will get Ulquiorra to look after you."

"Ulqui-chan isn't there right now; you can't have him look after us!"

"I know where he is and the time has already started to tick."

They looked thoughtful for a minutes but when Ichigo suddenly started to count the opened a garganta and left in a hurry. Ichigo looked angry. They hadn't seen him like this ever. He had been angry before but never like this. It had been unexpected.

"Ichigo, why were you so angry with them?"

"Do you remember the incident, where suddenly hundreds of falling stars hit around all over the world and killed many people?"

The trio nodded. It had been a horrible incident and no one had really been able to find out, why those stars suddenly came into the atmosphere of the earth.

"They were the one that caused it. They are the three sisters of fate and when they came to earth they made friends with a human. I don't know the exact story, but to help this human they tried to destroy a factory and the star fell on it. They changed his fate and that is forbidden. No one's fate is predictable but the watch over the fates of human so that no one's fate fill suddenly turn into another direction through the influence of beings, that aren't human. (By my fate they overslept. I don't know why but they didn't stop my meeting with Rukia. It was a turn for the worse for my normal human life. I don't regret it thought that I met her and the others)

The golden trio just stared at him. Since they knew Ichigo they had met the most unnatural beings.

"Ichigo, they would have needed to stop our meeting then, wouldn't they? They didn't stop it!"

"Yes they didn't stop it, because it wasn't necessary. I was summoned and because of that am allowed to influence your fate. If I was not, I wouldn't be here right now. My existent here is itself disturbing for many fates."

They nodded to show that they understood and Ichigo yawned suddenly.

"I need to get a bit more sleep. The merging with you and the meeting with the soul piece were exhausting and I really need the rest now."

The trio looked at the spot where Ichigo had been in shock. They hadn't known that Ichigo had met the soul piece already. They wanted to ask him questions but he really seemed tired so they left it be. They needed to pack anyway. They would start their journey in the next five hours. It was four am. They three sisters had woken them up to and Ron had decided to go to sleep again. Hermionie had already packed and so also went to sleep. Harry decided to pack and then go to bed, because he didn't want to be in stress in the morning and wanted to be able to stay longer in bed.

-!-

It was like predicted. Hermionie and Harry were already awake and ready, but Ron just wasn't getting out of bed and they soon needed to go. Ichigo suddenly materialized and looked down on Ron. He gave one of his hollow's insane smiles and jumped down onto the bed. He crouched next to Ron ears and seemed to whisper something. Ron shot up like there was no tomorrow and looked fearful around. Ichigo jumped onto Harry's shoulder again.

"Ichigo what did you whisper into his ear?" asked Hermionie curious. Ichigo gave a small smile and said: "I told him that the most delicious food stood before him. Then I told him to hurry because I saw some shadows nearing the food. I told him he arrived and the biggest spider he had ever seen had eaten all the delicious food."

"Oh, that was really mean." Harry said. He meant it; Ron loved food and hated Spiders. A spider eating his food was hell for him but he was at least awake. They needed to get going.

-!-

Ron made himself ready and soon they said their goodbyes. Ichigo opened a garganta and before Hermionie could ask questions again, pushed them through. It wouldn't bring them anything to go through an instable one.

-!-

The trio woke up. It was hard to really think about anything and their version was blurry. They had hit the ground: hard! When they could finally see clearly again the noticed that they stood before a cave.

"It's in there, one of the five soul pieces." Ichigo said without warning. Hermionie started to open her mouth to let him know why she was angry but it stopped when they saw black energy suddenly coming out of the cave. Ichigo wondered what the pieces had with caves. The one Harry had also had hided itself in a cave.

"Let's go in." Ron suggested but seemed to shiver. He was scared and the others knew it. The trio was shell shocked. They had not expected to find and get the first one so quickly. Would they get all of them so quickly? They didn't know, but before they could even think of hit they felt a pull and were sucked into the cave.

-!-

Ron awoke in a dark room. There was nothing, not even a bed in it and it was quiet. The searched for the others but no one was there. Ron was scared and tried to open the door. It didn't move. Suddenly he heard really quiet noises that seemed to get nearer and louder. Through little holes that were in the walls and door came thousand of little spiders that came to him. Ron screamed.

-!-

Hermionie looked around. There was nothing. She thought about it and knew that something happened. She remembered how she had been pulled into the cave by that black mass. She suddenly heard snickering and then voices.

"This girl is a muggle blood. She really can't do anything!"

"She doesn't have any powers and tries to change that with knowledge."

"She should just die. She doesn't have any value."

She was scared. She knew that was just a dream but it seemed so realistic. She looked around for help, but she saw no one. Then she spotted red hair and looked into that direction. There stood Ron and Harry looked blankly at her.

"Help" she said quietly. They looked at her and Ron said: "We don't need a muggle blood to help us!" and with that Harry and Ron turned away from her and went away. Hermionie let tears fall down her face. One of the people that had formed a circle around her suddenly held a knife and positioned it over his head. He then moved it toward her with the intent to kill. Hermionie closed her eyes.

-!-

Harry was outside on a field. Voldemort stood before him and smiled insanely at him. Harry was ready and held his wand firm. He would bring it to an end. Voldemort had made a move and Harry was ready to attack when Voldemort said:

"Are you really sure about that?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" asked Harry "I want my revenge and I want to protect my friends, I will stop you!"

"And what if you endanger your friend through that?" asked Voldemort suddenly. His smile widened and he snipped his fingers. One of the death eaters dragged to persons behind him. Harry shuddered when he saw who it was. It was Hermionie and Ron.

"No" yelled Harry but Voldemort only smiled wider at that.

"You have come too often into my way. You will pay for it!" he signaled something to the death eater and the death eater lifted his wand. He yelled something and a light was seen coming from the wand. Ichigo heard a yell and suddenly opened his eyes. Ichigo looked worried down to him.

"Sorry Harry, I was a bit unprepared when the black stuff suddenly got you."

"It's alright. Nothing happened." Harry noticed his friends next to him and asked: "What about them?"

"I will help them now, but you need to destroy the piece. It lays over there on that stone table. The small ring is it."

Harry nodded and stood up. He noticed how Ichigo went to Ron and Hermionie and put a hand on both of their forehead. He was relieved that Ichigo would take care of them and went over to the ring. It was a beautiful ring, but it needed to be destroyed. He looked around to find something that he could use to destroy it, when he suddenly had an image of a weapon in his mind. He felt something heavy ad looked down. The weapon that he had just seen in his mind had materialized and was now in his hand. He remembered what Ichigo had told him and smiled. That was his weapon. He looked to Ichigo, to see his chibi version giving of black like fog that went to the weapon, a connection of some sort. Harry looked closer at the blade. It was beautiful silver that had a warm shine to it. The golden warms of the sun and it was short like a dagger. Harry knew that this wasn't Ichigos true form and that it had changed into this, so it would be easier for him to use. He lifted it above his head and then moved the dagger toward the ring.

-!-

Ron heard a footstep right before him and looked up. Ichigo stood right before him and smiled.

"Ron you are stronger than this. You can beat those little spiders with ease and if you are to scared then you can always ask for help. That what friends are for right?"

Ron seemed to relax at this and smiled up to Ichigo.

"Ron stand up and fight with your power. Your wand isn't just for show, so use it!"

Ron nodded and stood up. He lifted his wand and and shouted the spell. All spiders caught fire and died.

"See, I knew you could do it!" Ichigo said and smiled at him. Ron nodded and smiled back, he had nothing to be afraid of as long as he was together with his friends.

-!-

Hermionie heard a loud clang and opened her eyes. Ichigo stood before her with a black sword in his hands. The people backed away and Ichigo crouched next to her.

"What are you afraid of Hermionie. Those people could talk all day long and it still wouldn't be true."

"They said I wasn't worth and that I…I…I hadn't any power and… and" Hermionie stuttered.

"Hermionie, I have seen you fight and you are strong. You are also very intelligent and I have seen many people before. You have the right to life. You aren't a mud blood. If you were, so was everyone else!"

Hermionie looked confused at him but he just shook his head and said: Hermionie looked confused hat him but he just shook his head and said: "I will tell you another time. Hermionie, you can't believe what those people tell you. Ron and Harry would never leave you behind. You are a part of the golden trio. They love you and would even risk their own life just to save you. You can't believe them; you need to believe in your friends. Have faith because you have the right to life, are stronger and brighter than most of the people that I know and you have great friends that would never leave you. You are not failure or alone. You are loved not for what you are but for being 'Hermionie Granger'. Hermionie wiped of her tears and stood up. Ichigo was right, she was what she was herself and nothing could change that.  
>-!-<p>

Ron and Hermionie opened their eyes. The shot up and looked around. They noticed chibi Ichigo looking at them and smiling, then looking into another direction. They followed his gaze and saw Harry, holding a very beautiful dagger in his hand. He pointed it at a ring and cut the ring in half. A beautiful warm sun like light was emitted from the dagger and the ring was destroyed. Chibi Ichigo disappeared and the ring a second later leaving a dark mass behind that went into Harry. Harry shivered from the cold water like flow that he had felt but was soon replaced by warmth.

Ron, Hermionie and Harry smiled at each other and told the others what happened. They knew that they were and should be very thankful to Ichigo. He had probably saved their lives after all. They hoped that the next pieces were easier but were happy that there were only four left.

Ichigo looked at the black mass before him and smiled.

"Looks like you became bigger" he said and heard the creature growl and then laugh.

"You won't be able to hold me in here for much longer if the other soul pieces are joined with me. I am going to kill you!"

"That we will see!" said Ichigo with a smile and scowl at the same time. He hated work!

-!-!-!-!-

Hope you enjoyed it. That with the three sisters was a bit ransom but I just needed to let someone, other than the order and the trio, see Ichigo in Chibi.

Please REVIEW and tell me your opinion.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

**Tired!**

It had taken longer than planned. They were tired and Ichigo had gone into Harrys mind to sleep. They had opened the tents and went to sleep also. Ichigo sat on Harrys memory tree. It was very dart and the fog was thick. Harry was worried and Ichigo could feel it. It wasn't always easy to just accept things and accepting that a bad soul was in your body wasn't really the easiest thing to do!

Harry in the mean time was very worried. He was scared that his friends would be wounded or hurt the next time they tried to get a soul part. That Voldemort was slowly gathering in his body wasn't even helping it. The only thing that calmed him a bit was that Ichigo was taking care of him. He really wasn't happy to be the chosen one but at least he had support.

-!-

They had moved around for days and still no soul in sight. Ichigo had told them that it would be dangerous and that it would take long to find the next one but they had never thought that the march would be that long. They had arrived in a wizard village and wanted to rest. Hermionie was whining. They had never expected to hear her whine but now seemed to be the time.

"I don't want to sleep in a tent anymore! It is so cold and uncomfortable in there. I want my books and a warm place to sleep!" Ichigo and the others sighed. It was worse than when she asked questions. Ichigo thought about a solution and materialized himself. The trio, even Hermionie who had stopped whining looked at him curious. He made himself bigger and was as big as when he split his soul when Shiro was created. He went to a inn and said: "Can we sleep here for the night? We have wandered for a long time to escape our father. We come from different mothers and are really tired." Ichigo became teary eyes and did the puppy eyes trick. His lips shivered and the other three looked surprised. The woman that stood before them tried to look away but couldn't. Ichigo said with tears flowing down his cheeks: "Please let us stay here, we will take any room even the worse looking but please don't sent us away into the cold again!" Ichigo started to cry and fell on his knees. He rubbed his eyes with his hands and looked to the floor. The people around them began to stare and the woman sighed and went to Ichigo. I will let you stay here for one night if you help me clean in the morning!" she said while petting Ichigo and smiling at him. "Really?" asked Ichigo and she nodded. He jumped around and cheered than he said: "Thank you one-san." She became red and smiled at him. He led them to their room and they went in. When Ichigo was sure that she was away he sighed and said:

"I will never ever do that again for you! I hate it to act and it costs power to maintain this form. It was a good think to learn from my sisters thought!" he mused at the end. The trio looked with awe at him. It had been surprising how well he could act and that he knew his weapons so well. Hermionie let herself fall on the bed and sighed happily. She fell asleep right away. Ichigo made himself small again and Ron and Harry needed to share a bed. In the morning Ichigo heared footsteps and made himself big again. He quickly went next to Hermionie into bed and closed his eyes pretending.

"Wake up children. We need to clean!" The land lady said and slowly the trio started to rise. The woman left the room and the trio noticed Ichigos child form in Hermionies bed. Ron seemed to look really angry while Hermionie seemed to be embarrassed. She was about to shake Ichigo when he opened his eyes and looked at the door. He jumped out of the bed and sighed.

"Sorry Hermionie but she would have been suspicious if I hadn't been around with what I did yesterday and it was too cramped in Ron and Harrys bed to really fit in. We are siblings here so she would have really been suspicious when we shared a bed with tree even thought I am a child and we are siblings." Everyone nodded. They underestimated him again when he looked like a child.

-!-

They went down and looked around. The woman was already waiting for them and Ichigo took the broom. They all watched in awe when he almost made the room shine alone. He was really quick and everything was clean in under an hour. Ichigo acted one last time by smiling at her without his scowl and them saying childlike thanks. She smiled at them and said that they could stay whenever they wanted and that they had been a great help. Ichigo and the trio went out and winked one last time. Then they went their way and when they were far enough Ichigo changed back into his chibi form and yawned.

"I am going to sleep. It has been stressful for me to maintain this form. You need to go into this direction" Ichigo pointed in the direction he meant "we will be there when nighttime falls and you go in this tempo. Good night." With that Ichigo disappeared and the others could only watch. It had amazed them of what Ichigo was capable off.

Harry noticed of the first time that there existed a pull into the direction that Ichigo had pointed. He was surprised and worried. Ichigo who was still half awake suddenly said only to him:

"Don't worry. It has nothing to do with you! The other soul pieces are calling out to the rest. The nearer you come the stronger the call will get. I don't know why the calling is happening but it has nothing to…do…with… you!" Ichigo said while falling asleep. Harry was relieved that he wasn't the cause and went on the way. After half an hour they arrived at a forest that didn't really looked inviting. They needed to get through thought and they needed to go now so they went in. They slowly went forward and heard a howl. The trio twitched together and out of reflex the dagger was summoned. Harry looked at it and it somehow calmed all of them. They went on again and where almost at the end when they heard a second very close howl. The slowly turned around in hopes that it would somehow disappear if they still weren't looking but behind them was a wolf. A silver very big one, that seemed to breathe fire. Harry called out to Ichigo but no response was heard. He did that many times very quickly after the first and finally got a response from a very grumpy hearing voice. Ichigo appeared at his shoulder and looked at the trio.

"You just hate me right? Always waking me up even thought you know that I need the sleep." They looked shocked at him as if it really wasn't the right moment. Ichigo looked up and at the wolf. Ichigo smiled a bit at it and then scowled.

"I let someone search for you many times and this is where you are. What happened that you didn't come back? You are the gate keeper after all Cerberus."

The wolf whined but seemed to want to lead them somewhere. Ichigo sighed and said: "Follow him. I want to know why and you won't die as long as I am with you. I am his owner after all. They nodded but still were very careful. They went into the deeps of the forest and looked around. They heard many howls and were suddenly in the middle of a pack of wolves. They fletched their teeth but when Cerberus gave a warning growl they became quiet again.

"So you became the leader of them." Ichigo said more to himself than to anyone else.

They went to a cave in the middle of a rock formation and looked into the cave. It was quite a sight. There laid a female wolf with pups, lets correct it, many pups. Ichigo understood right away and he started to smile at the silver wolf.

"So you have created a family of your own now have you? Come here. I understand now why you couldn't come back. At least sent a message or something else the next time you disappear. I would never try to find you if I had known." The wolf seemed to be happy and wagged his tail. The pups had noticed them and came curious to them. Ichigo petted a few and then said to Cerberus:

"Cerberous, could you help us with something? We need a quick transport to the mountains over there and would like to be there before night fall." The wolf seemed to nod and Ichigo said to them to sit on his back. No one wanted at first but Ichigos look told them that there wasn't room to discuss.

They trio was surprised how comfortable it was to ride on the wolf. He was big enough for them all to fit on him and he was very quick. They soon arrived at the cave and thanked Cerberus. Then they went in and hoped that nothing like the last time would happen.

-!-

It wasn't like the last time and they entered without hindrances. They thought that nothing eould happen but then the place suddenly started to tremble. The ground ripped open and the trio jumped out of the way right on time. Then everything went back to normal.

"That was an illusion. You don't need to worry those can't harm you" said Hermionie with confidents.

They were happy. It was something that wouldn't and couldn't hurt them. The next illusion came, it was a pack of wolves but they didn't avoid it this time until Ichigo yelled:

"Jump out of the way!" they did it out if reflex and just in time. They looked at Ichigo. He didn't say anything and just pointed at the wall that the pack of wolves had hit instead of them. The wall wa cut and broken in many places and Ichigo said:

"This illusion can hurt apparently". That was all that it took for the next illusion to come. The trio tried to evade as good as they could but where still wounded in many places even thought the wounds were mostly small cuts. Ichigo searched for the soul piece. It was what created the illusions after all. He spotted it on the top of a wall. There it lay pretty high and was difficult to get. Ichigo looked to Harry and said:

"You need to destroy the soul piece or better said the pencil on that wall to stop the illusions. Ron, Hermionie, you will help me distract and attack the illusions with me so Harry can destroy the pencil."

Harry understood what he needed to do and ran toward the wall while Hermionie, Ron and Chibi-Ichigo distracted the illusions. Harry slowly climbed the wall. He was too slow for Ichigos likening. A illusion attacked him and Chibi-Ichigo jumped into its way and stopped it in his tracts but fell to the ground. Harry hadn't noticed that and had climbed to the top. He let his dagger materialize and pierced the pencil with it. It cracked in the middle and Harry noticed the black mass that went into him. He looked happy down at the others when he noticed Ichigo lying on the ground unmoving. Ron and Hermionie sat around him and looked worried. He hurriedly climbed down and crouched next to Ichigo. Ichigo coughed some blood.

"I really need to sleep now. I am already so weak that I can't heal myself!" Ichigo said and disappeared. The trio was very worried and felt guilty. If they hadn't just him as an excuse to sleep in the inn and if they hadn't waken him up so often he may not be so weak. They looked ashamed to the ground but decided that they needed to move on. They couldn't self-pity themselves all the time. It wouldn't bring them anything. They went on with Harrys help. He could fell a pull after all. Harry didn't notice how something seemed to crack inside him and an insane laugh was heard.

**-!-**

Tell me what you think please and please give ideas how the next soul piece should look like and what it uses as self defense.

Thank you very much for reading until now!


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Ichigo noticed how his barrier around Voldemort soul pieces began to crack but he knew as long as the next soul piece didn't come they were still locked behind the barrier and couldn't break it completely. Ichigo was too tired to really care anyway. He had done too much. He was more vulnerable when he was inside a soul. Harry was always using a bit of his energy without even noticing it. It was like how he had used Zangetsus powers to fight. It came natural as long as both souls trusted each other. The inner gave the outer strength while the outer protected the inner in return. There was one problem with this thought. Ichigo wasn't a part of Harrys soul and so wasn't protected. He could move out and materialize on his own because of that but he lost power constantly without becoming anything in return. He also needed to hold up the barrier that cost a lot of energy. Ichigo knew when he came to his reserves and now was the time he needed to fill them again. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The trio had gone for three days into the same direction and Harry knew they were close, but what made them worried was that Ichigo still hadn't woken up or just hadn't shown himself. Harry didn't want to wake Ichigo and so they had tried to avoid it but now they stood before the cave that probably held the soul piece inside.

"What do you think? Sould we go inside without him awake?" asked Ron very uncertain.

"No we shouldn't wait for him to wake up, what happens if some of the death eaters is ordered to guard the soul piece. I don't believe that Voldemort hasn't noticed that his soul pieces disappeared! Harry said with a determined look on his face.

"We shoud wake him. It could become dangerous like the last two times and without him we would have surely died? We really need his help even if I don't want to admit it!" Hermionie said quietly.

Harry shocked his head. "He was already too much weakened last time. I don't think that I would be good to wake him. Let's go in without him and if the situation becomes problematic, we will wake him up." They all nodded a bit uncertain in agreement and went in.

Ichigo was almost awake. He had regained most of his powers by now and was also fully healed. Three days had been enough. Ichigo hadn't noticed that the trio was going toward the soul piece or that they entered the cave that held the soul piece. He was blissful unaware but would soon awake to the mess that the trio had left him behind.

"Nothing happened so far, but don't let your guard down. Something could attack us any minute."They all nodded and moved further into the cave. They had reached the soul piece and Harry came nearer. He looked down to it but still nothing happened.

"I think that this is definitively a trap." Harry said with a very suspicious look toward the soul piece.

"Don't worry about it Harry. Maybe it is just too weak to defend itself and the only protection it got is that it can't be broken by normal objects."

"I think Ron is right this time Harry, if it really was a trap than it had attacked us by now. We can't stand around here all day anyway. We need to destroy it!" Hermionie said.

Harry found it funny how they gave him reassuring words. They were hiding behind a rock to protect themselves and yelling those words toward him, but they were right. Nothing would happen if they didn't do anything. He lifted the dagger and struck the book with it. It was seconds later that he crouched down because of pain and he fainted. The last thing he noticed before his eyes closed were how his friends came running toward him crying his name.

Ichigo opened his eyes to see dark reiatsu swirling around him. He really cursed his luck. He sleeps and in the time he does to recover his power, the trio finds a soul piece and managed to break it. The soul pieces break out of the barrier and rampage in Harrys mind. What a happy wake up call. Ichigo stood up and went to work. The dark magic swirled and formed a person. That person laughed shrill and said:

"I have broken out of the barrier! You can't stop me anymore; you are now weaker than me!" Ichigo sighed at the words. He hadn't really put much power into his barrier because he knew that it ws more difficult to do so in the mind of another.

Ichigo lifted his sword and attacked Voldemort with a powerful slash. He wasn't allowed to kill him and it was difficult to hold back his powers to such a minimum but he managed. Ichigo knew how dangerous it was to attack him but he had no choice. Harry would die if this would go on. Voldemort wanted to attack, but he didn't have his wand after all and even Voldemort himself noticed that he could do almost nothing without his wand. He was powerless right now. After a bit of a fight Voldemorts soul was pushed back into the cave that existed in Harrys mind and was locked away behind the barrier again. Ichigo could still hear how Voldemort said:

"When all my soul pieces are together then I will beat you! You are powerless if you stand before me if I have my wand!" Ichigo sighed but left it be. Voldemort was pretty weak without his wand, but Ichigo knew he would be problematic when he had the wand. Ichigo really wanted to move out of Harrys body again. He needed to concentrate on almost three things all the time and use a bit power for everything without a pause. He already felt tired again but moved out to be in his chibi form anyway.

"How is he?" Ichigo asked Ron and Hermionie who were so surprised that they almost fell down their chairs. They were in a hospital and Harry lay in a bed. Ron and Hermionie looked at him and said worried:

"Are you alright? Do you know what happened to Harry?" Ichigo sighed and said: "You could have wakened me up, the soul piece merged with the others and was able to crack open my barrier. The escaped and went on rampage in his soul. I managed to push them back and seal them again. I am fine and Harry should recover now, that the soul piece is sealed again!" They looked relieved down to chibi Ichigo and Hermionie said:

"We will wake you the next time we are about to destroy a soul piece." Ichigo nodded and smiled a little again. Then he said in a serious tone: "I won't come out again expect for the soul pieces! It will tire me out too much. Tell Harry the same. I will go to sleep now but wake me up if anything happens." With that Ichigo disappeared and a second later Harry opened his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked still tired but already feeling better.

"The soul piece in your body ran amok and Ichigo said that you should wake him the next time you destroy one. He wasn't preferred and the barrier cracked where Voldemort was held behind! He said not to worry and that he would appear only when we are about to destroy a soul piece." Harry nodded. He had somehow known already that Ichigo had awakened. Maybe it was because he was in his mind.

* * *

><p>They had gone on with their journey and had arrived at the next one with very few incidents it was surprising easy to destroy the soul piece and Ichigo was suspicious. The trio seemed to be happy about the easy win and didn't really care that it had been too easy. They had meet Cerberus again and he was walking with them. It looked like he had felt the worry of his master and had come to help. Ichigo noticed that the soul piece had become strong enough that it could destroy Harrys mind if he was let out again. He really needed to be careful. There was only one left and that was inside a living being. Ichigo just hoped that the creature was cooperative and would let them take the soul out without killing it. The gigantic castle they stood before was heavily guarded and it almost looked like every single death eater was guarding the damn castle. They tried to sneak in and miserable failed. Seconds later they were noticed and were running away with what looked thousands guards behind them. Ichigo was happy that he didn't need to run around and when the trio was about to break down Cerberus helped them out be distracting them.<p>

"Go to the front door!" Ichigo said in Harry mind "with how much attention you have caught it would be a wonder of someone still stood there. They weren't really organized." Harry nodded and told the others what Ichigo had said. They slowly crept to the front door and when they noticed that no one was guarding it, they went inside. It was a huge castle and they went through many rooms and still didn't find the being that holds the soul piece. They had been under attack many times while entering a room and Ichigo believed that that they were all equipped with traps that would be activated while opening the door.

"Try to find the piece with the pull, not with your eyes. You should be able to feel were it is!" Ichigo advice the almost many times burned Harry. He nodded and tried to find the pull. He noticed that the pull went down into the cellar and told his friends the same who said:

"You could have told us sooner couldn't you? We were almost grilled alive many times!" Harry didn't say anything. He knew that he could have thought of that. Maybe he had just thought about other things and possibilities that he lost the easiest one out of his sight.

They went down to the cellar and when they opened the massive doors they were greeted with another flamethrower. This one was alive thought and Harry really wished that it would have been something else. From all the possibilities that Voldemort could have taken he needed to use a dragon as a container. They had just avoided another flame and had shot their spells at the dragon when Hermionie cried:

"It won't bring us a thing to shot spells at him. They don't hurt him at all!" Harry and Ron had already noticed that. It wasn't hurting the dragon and it seemed it didn't even cause a little scratch. The flame came right to Harry this time and he was somehow too scared to move. His last thoughts were already: "This is the end of me?" Till he suddenly felt a pull from the inside and his body moved on his own.

"Harry, be more careful, will you! I don't have a dead wish and you also don't have one so move out of the way to not be hit. Have you forgotten my advice already?" Harry felt someone push him and he was in control of his body again, already with the dagger in his hand. He remembered what Ichigo had told him and was thankful to be alive. It had been really dumb from him to believe he couldn't evade. Even Ichigo had managed to do that with his body!

"My dagger can cut him. He becomes bigger by will so hit him with it and think of him becoming bigger!" Harry finally came to his senses and tried to tell the others to somehow distract the dragon so he could come near it!

Ron was looking at him at the end of his plan and said: "Are you dumb? He could smash us with his foot and he most likely wouldn't even notice it." He made some other remarks but in the end did as he was told after Hermionie had given him a hard punch to his stomach. Ichigo had noticed that they had become closer. He wondered if he could come to their weeding or if he would be stuck in hell or somewhere else at that time. He hoped he could, because it would probably be the most amusing time of the whole time he was the 'Lord of Hell'.

The Dragons attention got distracted when Ron began to scream with all his might. Even in Harrys mind the sound was ear splitting. Ichigo wondered briefly if he would be deaf after that but pushed the thought back into his mind. He could find it out later; it was a good distraction after all right now!

Harry started to run toward the dragon with both of his hand holding the dagger. He was determined to cut the dragon with it into half. A second before he reached the dragon, Harry moved the dagger toward the ceiling and thought about it being big. It grew and grew but didn't feel heavier in Harrys opinion. He moved it down and the dragon roared in pain when he was cut in half. The gigantic dagger hit the floor and created a loud sound and smoke that came from the destroyed stone. The guards finally seemed to have noticed the loud battle that was going on in the cellar and had come down. They were surrounded and Ichigo only saw one opinion. He opened a garganta and without thinking about it the trio jumped through. The death eaters still tried to reach it in time but it closed before their eyes. One had managed to stretch his arm out and into the garganta. Through the garganta the trio heard a loud scream that was probably from the man that had lost his arm by now!

They had arrived at the other site of the garganta. Ichigo had decided that destination would be Hogwarts. What they saw was anything but pleasant. The saw many places where fire was burning and Hogwarts was also one of these places. Everywhere laid corpses on the ground that had been burned or just cut in half. The blood had already gone into the ground and Ichigo really thought at the moment that he had seen this that it really reminded him how some parts of hell.

* * *

><p>Enjoyed it? I some had really trouble with the middle part. Still hope it was good and you could enjoy yourself while reading it!<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

**THe end and maybe the new beginning!**

The trio didn't know what to do at the sight of Hogwarts burning down. Ichigo had expected that much. Starrk couldn't hold every fly back that tried to come near Hogwarts. Hermionie broke down by the sight while Ron seemed to not comprehend it at all. It was for him impossible to believe that Hogwarts could have been attacked.

"You cannot be serious!" was all he could say while looking at Hogwarts.

Harry stayed normal. He just seemed to watch Hogwarts with a calm mind, but Ichigo know it wasn't true. In Harry the emotions were running amok and Ichigo had problems to just stay on his branch.

"Harry, Hermionie and Ron snap out of it already! It won't bring us anything if you just sit there and do nothing. We need to help. We have come so far and have collected all soul pieces. We need to finish it now with the last one! Come on, stand up and fight. This is not only for you but for everyone else." They finally started to move again. Maybe someone just needed to help them a bit with functioning. Ichigo knew that they also couldn't stay here for long. It would dangerous. He felt were Dumbledores reiatsu was and to his alarm Voldemort was there too.

"Guys we need to run into the direction of the courtyard. We also need to hurry!" Ichigo had long changed to snap them out into his chibi form and know it became handy. He could point things out and they really needed to hurry. Dumbledores reiatsu seemed to wave and that could only mean that the person was in danger.

"Harry Voldemort is in this direction too! You need to prefer yourself. I can't help you with this fight expect for my dagger so concentrate and remember my advice. It has saved me many times!" Harry nodded and Ichigo disappeared again and went into Harrys mind were the storm had gone down a bit. It was still there but it was much quieter and weaker compared to before. Harry seemed to be determined to defeat Voldemort ones and for all. He didn't want to lose more people through him then he already had. Ichigo was happy to see so much resolve and decided to strengthen the barrier. They didn't want them to expect after all.

The trio had arrived at the courtyard and saw Dumbledore and Voldemort fighting. Harry wanted to interfere and help but he remembered the last time he did that. He had taken the concentration of Sirius and through that Sirius had almost died. He didn't want to repeat it.

The battle produced almost unbearable warms and everything was smoking. It was hard to breath in this warms but they noticed there fallen friends and couldn't just run away alone. They were wounded but not dead yet. The trio moved them out of the way and to someplace saver then it was here right now. Moody awoke and looked up to Harry who was carrying him right now.

"Boy, you can't give up no matter what. You need to attack now, because Dombledore won't be able to hold out much longer. He is an old man after all and however much powerful he is. He can't take this any longer." Harrys eyes widened a bit but he nodded. It was not like he would wait for Dumbledore to die till he fought with Voldemort. He quickly run back and shot a spell at Voldemort while his friends brought Dumbledore away since Voldemorts concentration was divided too. Dumbledore had a few serious wounds but all in all he was still alright. He still needed treatment soon and it could become dangerous so longer they waited.

Harry and Voldemort stared at each other and Voldemorts smile grew when he looked at Harry. _"It looks like you have collected all my soul pieces and what now? You can't destroy them if they are inside you and you still need the last one that will cause your dead if he enters your body." _

"Harry, don't listen to him and attack! I have everything under control here. Trust me! I won't let you die." Ichigo said quietly but also strongly into Harrys mind. Harry nodded and attacked Voldemort without the small talk. Voldemort was surprised to be attacked without getting response. They always started to talk with him.

"_This is Interesting, so you want to die sooner. I will grant you your wish."_ Harry noticed for the first time that the small talk had never functioned and had only made everything worse. The spoke to you and you responded breaking your concentration and devide into two parts for talking and speaking.

They attacked each other with spells that burned the ground and melted the walls. Harry was hit by a few and Ichigo tried to regenerate him with his powers. It functioned and Voldemort could only watch how the wounds he inflicted were healing and disappearing.

"What did you do to your body that your wounds are healing?" Voldemort asked in a demanding tone, but Harry didn't answer. He started to attack again. Voldemort became angry and his eyes shrunk to mere slots. He really looked like a snake now in Ichigos opinion. Then Ichigo noticed that something came from the right. He tried to warn Harry but it was too late. Harry had been caught in a binding spell one of his subordinates of Voldemort had shot. Ron and Hermionie started to battle with the subordinate to free Harry but Voldemort stood already before him with a wide grin.

"You can't escape now!" He said slowly with glee showing all over his face. Ichigo had always known that this man was insane.

"Harry, I will move your hand a bit and when he crouched down to inflict you with a spell, then uses my dagger. I will protect you from the spell so don't worry and just strike him with all your might." Harry nodded inwardly and waited for Voldemort to come nearer. He came and even crouched down and Harry and Ichigo shock their head. He really was an idiot in times like this. He was too sure that he had already won. When he lifted his wand Ichigo summoned the dagger into his hand and stabbed Voldemort with it just when he shot his spell. Harry noticed that the spell didn't even hurt and let the dagger grow so big that Voldemort was definitively cut into two halves. Ichigo was in terrible pain. He had taken the spell onto himself because he knew he could survive it and Harry couldn't. Ichigo healed himself as fast as possible. It couldn't take much longer for the last soul part to enter Harrys body and he needed to be preferred to push it out! The pain subdued and slowly disappeared into nothingness. Ichigo went in front of the barrier and waited.

Outside the two halves became smoke, seemed to mix together and then went straight into Harry. Harry had almost vomited by the feeling he had gotten this time. It was worse than all the other times together. Harry tried to stay strong but still fell to the ground and rested himself on all fours.

Ichigo saw how they merged but didn't even flinch. It looked like they were trying to eat each other and the strongest survived. Then the last that was still alive stood up and smiled with glee at Ichigo.

"You can't hold us here anymore. We are now stronger than you!" He began to laugh high pitched and Ichigo really wondered this time why he still wasn't deaf.

It was now or never. Ichigo lifted his sword and quietly said Bankai. Outside, Harry felt like he was about to explode. It was like there was so much power in him that he couldn't control it all. He let out a choked scream and everything became dark. It was a weird feeling, but somehow he felt warm and protected.

Ichigo looked at Voldemort and waited for him to move. He knew that he would be much more arrogant then before. Voldemort was much stronger now and Ichigo admitted it but he was still very weak compaired to him. Ichigo still wouldn't let his guard down even for a second. He had learned in the hard way that it can cost one's life to be careless.

Voldemort attacked with a spell and Ichigo jumped out of the way. He knew that he needed to make this battle as short as possible so Harry's inner world wouldn't get destroyed beyond repair. Ichigo attacked with his Zangetsu and started to smash it down on Voldemort. Voldemort was cut in many places and had already lost much blood when he lifted his wand and mumbled something. Seconds later Harry's soul appeared before them and he took him be the hair and held his wand at his neck, then he laughed.

"Now be good and stay quiet over there. You don't want Harry Potter to happen something do you?" Voldemort said in his shrill voice and laughed. He couldn't see the boy's expression because his hair and shadows blocked the view of it. He was sure that he had won when he heared a very quiet voice. The boy started to mumble something over and over and it almost looked like there were two boys overlapping each other. An armor that shinned like gold appeared over the boy's clothes and he then looked up. His eyes had changed to gold and black and everything around him screamed of death and punishment. Voldemort shivered. He hadn't known that he would have called such a monster with his actions, but the monster couldn't do anything to him. He still had Harry Potter as a hostage. The boy suddenly began to walk toward him and Voldemort gritted his teeth. He would never admit that he was scared.

"I am not scared of you! Don't come any nearer or the head of Potter will fly off." He screamed with gritted teeth and with sweat running down his face. He would really never admit it, not to this boy, but he was scared. That thing before him was no human or anything that he had ever seen. Even a dragon would move away when meeting him but Voldemort would never back away. He was stronger than anyone, he was immortal. He was god! And like Voldemort said the boy listened and stood still again. Voldemort let out a breath of relieve that he never noticed and blinked to get his eyes wetter. The milliseconds he had looked away the boy had disappeared. He turned around but didn't manage to do so because of a piercing pain that suddenly came from his back and spread through his body. The only thing he saw before fully loosing consequence was his attacked and how he lifted his sword that went for the neck.

Ichigo had killed Voldemort with one swift cut to the neck and back. He didn't move anymore and Ichigo brought Harry back into the outer world for him to be in control of his body again. He came back and took the head and the rest of the body with him and left Harry's mind. Voldemort would slowly heal if he stayed here.

* * *

><p>They all noticed how smoke started to come out of Harry's body and formed. Ichigo who had appeared first was carrying something in his hand that seconds later was identified as Voldemorts body and head.<p>

"He is dead!" Ichigo said shortly. "Harry's mind is mostly unharmed and can repair itself. He should wake up soon. How are the others?" He looked up to them and Hermionie shock her head with tears in her eyes.

"Dumbledore isn't doing so well. We don't know if he will survive." Ichigo looked at them as if searching for the truth.

"Bring me to him. I will look what I can do!" He said quietly but everyone heard it and hopefully looked at Ichigo. It seemed like everyone was put into the same room expect for Dumbledore noticed Ichigo. Maybe it was because the trio shouldn't see him dying and so Ichigo didn't ask. Ichigo turned when he heard someone mumble something incomprehensible behind him and turned around. Harry had woken up and seemed to be doing just fine. Ron pulled Harry after them, briefly explaining what happened since he had gone 'KO' how Ron it beautifully said and giving him hope that maybe Ichigo would be able to heal him.

They arrived at the room and looked around. Ichigo spotted Dumbledore and went toward him directly without caring for his surroundings. He looked down and held his hand over his chest. A blue and green light appeared coming from his palm and started to go over into Dumbledores body making him glow also. Ichigo looked very tired but still continued and stopped after one full hour had gone by.

"Call Starrk to me will you?" Ichigo asked quietly with his eyes closed after he had performed the healing kido. The trio nodded and ran out. About twenty minutes later they came back with a tired looking Starrk(when did he not look tired?).

"Starrk thanks for doing what I asked you to but it is time. Are you ready?" Ichigo asked, still not opening his eyes.

"Yes, I am ready!" Starrk said shortly and the older wizards looked at the floor.

"What do you mean with ready!" asked a still very confused looking Ron before he got a punch into his stomach and Hermionie said: "They are going back you idiot." She looked to Ichigo "Can you really not stay any longer?" Ichigo shocked his head and said: "We can't. The contract is finished and we need to go back. It is not like Sirius can stay in hell all his live!" Ichigo said the last part with a bit of a smile. He opened his eyes without waiting for a replay and opened a garganta.

"Starrk, take the corpse will you! I am too tired and I know that you still have enough energy to do so!" Ichigo said to Starrk without any sign of emotion that he was taking the corpse with him.

"What are you going to do with him?" Ask a curious Moody.

"He has committed many sins and will be paying for them now. No human can do something without awaiting a consequence if it is a good or a bad one comes from the action he has taken." They nodded and before they could say anything Ichigo and Starrk went through the garganta with the corpse. It closed behind them and the whole room became quiet. Now they could only hear theirs and Dumbledore's steady breaths.

Ichigo arrived in heal and let Starrk and the others take care of Voldemort. He went to his throne room and looked down to see a completely tired Sirius and a very happy Nel.

"Sirius, you can go home now. Nel he can't stay here any longer. He needs to go!" Ichigo said to them with a very tired look. Sirius nodded and followed Ichigo out of the room. Nel started to cry and run around in the room, running and destroying many wall parts.

"Sirius I am going to open a garganta. I can't come through it with you so I will say it now. You can only go a straight way and that is toward the light. Better don't look back and hurry. They are awaiting you with many new interesting stories." Ichigo smiled while Sirius nodded and started to run through the garganta. When Ichigo noticed that Sirius had left his garganta he closed it and went into his throne room again, that didn't look so new anymore.

"Nel, do you want to take a long nap with me? When we wake up, I promise that I will play with you!" Nel looked at him with shinny little eyes and nodded. If her Itsygo would play with her then everything was alright. She was tired herself and so they went to bed. Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed one last time. That had been an interesting adventure. He asked himself when the next one might be!

* * *

><p>In Hogwarts many legends where created. The most famous one was probably the one that death took Voldemort with him, so that he would suffer the consequences of his own actions. Dumbledore had still lived a long live after that and many said he had been overlooked by the death because he had been busy with Voldemort.<p>

* * *

><p>The story is finally finished.<p>

I now that I have said it many times already but I hoped you liked the story and enjoyed yourself.

If you have any wishes for other stories then please tell me. I will try to write them!


	22. INFO

Have decided to rewrite Summon to help

Please read the new version and tell me what you think

Thank you for reading my stories :)


End file.
